Conveniência
by T. Lecter
Summary: Uma missão complicada a deles. Mas é em meio às missões que conhecemos novos sentimentos. Nelas, os Shinobis amadurecem. Algumas missões marcam a vida inteira. Neji/Hinata Betada por Motoko Li
1. A idéia de Hiashi

**N/I:** Como já fiz insinuações de Neji/Hinata na fic "Nada além da chuva" e como já uso os dois nos Drablles de "A cada cem palavras", decidi que eu precisava me aprofundar neles

Ah, qualquer semelhança entre essa fic e a da Tia Lulu, é mera coincidência! Estranho, mas tivemos idéias semelhantes e a desenvolvemos de forma diferente, por isso, não se queixem de plágio, porque eu e ela já acertamos as contas.

**# Neji/Hinata**

# Essa fic não inclui nada revolucionário! É só romance, angst e alguns choros esporádicos.

-

_Dedico essa Fanfic à Bianca, minha filhota de coração!_

-

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 1 – A idéia de Hiashi**

-

"_Então eu caí numa outra armadilha, me tornei prisioneiro da minha própria família."_

_**(Arnaldo Antunes – Autonomia)**_

-

Por muito tempo o clã Hyuuga esteve dividido entre família Principal e Secundária: Souke e Bunke.

A Souke era privilegiada em status e qualidade de vida, já a Bunke tinha como missão primordial defender os membros da outra. Aos quatro anos de idade, os componentes da família secundária recebiam um Selo Amaldiçoado na testa que é ligado diretamente ao cérebro. O selo foi uma forma que a Souke encontrou de manter o controle da Bunke.

Usando o **Juin Jutsu** (_Técnica do Selamento Amaldiçoado_), a família principal pode provocar uma dor intensa na cabeça de qualquer Hyuuga da Bunke, podendo até mesmo matá-lo.

Por terem nascido gêmeos, Hiashi e Hizashi foram enviados cada um para uma dessas famílias. Hiashi, que foi o primeiro a nascer, recebeu como herança o título de líder do clã e Hizashi teve como missão de vida protegê-lo.

Certa noite, durante um festival de comemoração do Tratado de Paz entre o País do Fogo e o País do Trovão, a filha mais velha de Hiashi, Hinata, foi seqüestrada e seu pai naturalmente foi em busca de seu raptor. Ao encontrá-lo, o matou e foi aí que uma história trágica se desenhou e maculou o clã Hyuuga. O raptor era nada mais, nada menos que o Líder do País do Trovão.

Para que a guerra não retomasse, os ninjas do Trovão propuseram uma troca: a paz, pelo corpo de Hiashi.

Tornou-se óbvio para todos os membros do clã a real intenção dos shinobis do Trovão. Com Hiashi morto, eles poderiam descobrir o segredo do Byakugan, o Doujutsu dos Hyuuga, uma Kekkei Genkai (linhagem sangüínea avançada).

Hiashi, pela honra que tinha, decidiu que se entregaria, mas o seu irmão Hizashi decidiu que se sacrificaria, pois, além de ser a sua missão defender o irmão, sabia que o selo em sua cabeça desapareceria quando morresse e, junto dele, todos os segredos do Byakugan.

Hiashi nunca aceitou tal situação. Jamais permitiria que o irmão se sacrificasse por ele, porém Hizashi o fez mesmo sem consentimento.

O País do Trovão recebeu o corpo de Hizashi acreditando ser o do líder do clã. Não houve guerra e os segredos do clã Hyuuga permaneceram ocultos.

A tragédia, no entanto, não teve fim com essa morte. Hyuuga Neji, filho de Hizashi, acreditou que ele fora morto injustamente e não por escolha. E abandonou a sua missão de proteger sempre a filha mais velha do tio, decidindo-se por vingar a morte do pai.

Hiashi viu-se em um grande problema quando descobriu que toda a genialidade do clã estava na família Secundária, em Neji. Ele aprendeu sozinho aos jutsus secretos do clã e adquiriu o título de gênio dos Hyuuga.

Aos treze anos, Neji e Hinata se confrontaram no Chunnin Shiken. Hinata não fez uso do Juin Jutsu para selar o poder do primo, pois queria mostrar a sua força sem o uso de apelações, porém foi derrotada. O garoto deixou claro o quanto odiava a ela e a família principal.

Somente ao fim do Chunnin Shiken, Hiashi conseguiu contar a história verdadeira do irmão para Neji e pôde assim reatar os laços com a Bunke.

O garoto passou a treinar com o tio e retomou a missão de sempre defender a herdeira do clã, Hyuuga Hinata, a mesma a quem deixou gravemente ferida anteriormente.

O clã Hyuuga estava em paz novamente, mas as cicatrizes da morte de Hizashi e da luta entre os primos permaneciam abertas, maculando Souke e Bunke.

Para acabar definitivamente com essa divisão dolorosa do clã, o patriarca Hiashi teve uma idéia junto ao conselho de anciãos de ambas as famílias. Essa história inicia-se exatamente quando ele resolve pô-la em prática.

--x--

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha, um sorriso irônico no canto dos lábios mostrava a Hiashi o quanto ela considerara absurda aquela idéia. No canto dos olhos, rugas discretas ganhavam contorno quando o sorriso se transformou num risinho sadico e zombeteiro. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e contornou com os dedos a borda de um copo vazio que jazia abandonado.

- Casamento? – repetiu a última palavra que ouvira do Hyuuga. – Quer usar dois jovens para acabar com uma rixa antiga? Um contrato entre Souke e Bunke?

- Eu não olharia dessa forma. Faz parecer que estou usando de politicagem para resolver um problema de tal dimensão – tomou um gole da bebida destinada a ele e questionou-se internamente o porquê de estar sentado numa mesa de bar na companhia da Hokage. – É uma solução interessante para todo o clã.

- Já parou para pensar se isso será interessante para eles? – a loira voltou a encher o copo com o liquido alcoólico que pedira no início daquela conversa. – Está lidando com pessoas, Hiashi-san.

- Eles são shinobis, Tsunade-hime – notou a sobrancelha arqueada e tensa da loira e tratou de concluir a teoria. – Shinobis fazem o que é melhor para as suas famílias e vilas. Eles entenderão que essa união será fundamental para acabar definitivamente com a divisão no clã Hyuuga.

Tsunade soltou o copo e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos fitavam duramente o rosto inexpressivo do líder daquele clã tão famoso. Ela o xingaria se tivesse bebido mais alguns copos de sakê, porém entendeu que precisaria estar sóbria para argumentar com aquele cabeça-dura. Mas argumentar não era o forte da Hokage. Ela gostava de impor as decisões e provar depois que estava certa ao fazer aquilo. Aquele, no entanto, era um caso a parte. Não era uma determinação referente a vila e sim a um clã e Hiashi não estava lhe perguntando se aquilo poderia acontecer, estava lhe informando.

- Você tem consciência do que está pensando em propor para esses dois jovens? – o tom usado por ela tinha a intenção de intimidá-lo, mas apenas o fez pigarrear e em seguida rir.

- Tenho sim. São adultos! Cada um com seus vinte e poucos anos! Hora mesmo de darem um rumo a suas vidas – finalizou ao ficar de pé e engolir o último gole em seu copo. – Agora... terei de comunicá-los sobre a data.

- Que feio para você – Tsunade zombou com a voz divertida e claramente alterada pelo nível de álcool no sangue. – Os noivos serão os últimos a tomar conhecimento do próprio matrimônio! Boa sorte ao falar com o casal de pombinhos.

- Tsunade-sama... quando a notícia desse noivado se espalhar, e eu sei que vai, por favor, não faça comentários do tipo "um contrato entre Souke e Bunke", isso será desgostoso para os jovens.

- Com ou sem o meu comentário, esse acontecimento será chocante para ambos.

- Não sou tão estúpido – Hiashi riu, adorando ver a surpresa e curiosidade que brotava nos olhos da mulher. – Conversei com ele... E, posso lhe garantir, aquele rapaz não demorou a entender que isso será o melhor para o clã. Agora, só preciso avisar a ela.

- Maldito seja, Hiashi! – a Hokage urrou irritada, esmurrando com força a mesa do bar e nem se importando ao notar que a partira em migalhas. – Você estava falando como se nenhum deles soubesse! Está dizendo que... que ele já aceitou? Queria me fazer de idiota?

Hiashi fixou o olhar penetrante no de Tsunade, percebendo que ela não estava brincando. Toda aquela explosão não era por causa do sakê, mas sim por culpa daquela afirmação repentina.

- Perdoe-me, mas eu vim comunicá-la sobre o casamento, nunca disse que nenhum deles estava a par da situação. E, sim, ele já aceitou e, com fim dessa divisão entre as famílias, será nosso futuro líder, ao lado de minha filha.

Os outros fregueses do bar se amontoavam em busca de respostas para aquela repentina explosão de ira vinda da Hokage, mas ela sutilmente sorriu e tratou de caminhar até a mesa mais próxima e voltou a sentar, ainda descrente em toda aquela conversa.

- Você é um filho da mãe, Hiashi! Eu bateria em você se não o respeitasse tanto – ergueu a mão para pedir mais uma bebida e mal percebeu quando ele sentou diante dela mais uma vez.

Um pequeno movimento de garçons pôs-se a limpar a bagunça que a Hokage fizera e, logo depois, levaram a nova garrafa de sakê para a nova mesa.

- Eles convivem desde a adolescência... não será tão ruim. Confie nas minhas palavras, Hokage-sama, a união do clã beneficiará Konoha.

Disso ela não podia discordar. Suspirou e fez uma careta.

Sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir e sabia ser apenas mais um efeito da bebida que começava a transformar o humor.

Acenou uma das mãos para o homem, num gesto similar a um "está bem, eu concordo" e Hiashi compreendeu, podendo assim deixar aquele ambiente que para ele era muito impróprio.

--x--

Hiashi ainda ponderava sobre as atitudes de Tsunade. Uma Hokage não devia portar-se daquela maneira, ainda mais quando tinha um assunto de tal magnitude para discutir.

Passou a mão pelo rosto ao entrar em casa, tirou as sandálias e passeou pelo corredor em busca das suas filhas. Sabia que Hanabi poderia muito bem estar treinando e Hinata poderia muito estar com aqueles estranhos companheiros de equipe.

Indagava-se até quando a filha mais velha treinaria com aqueles dois, podendo ela estar treinando com ele e Neji nas propriedades do clã. Suspirou e agradeceu por Hanabi não ter adquirido a mesma mania, preferindo ficar por perto e se dedicando aos seus treinamentos com o primo.

Como esperado, Hanabi estava na sala de treinamento. Neji também estava lá, sentado e tomando um suco que certamente fora levado por ela. Hiashi fitou os dois, quase parabenizando pelo empenho nos treinos, mas a sua atenção estava voltada para outro assunto.

- Hanabi, onde está a sua irmã?

- Tinha uma missão com Shino e Kiba... disse que estará aqui para o jantar.

- Tenho um assunto sério para tratar com ela – encarou Neji por um segundo e Hanabi pôde entender que era um assunto entre três.

- O que houve? – indagou, curiosa.

- O assunto é entre mim e Hinata. Quando ela chegar, mande-a me procurar.

O homem deixou a dupla sozinha de novo. Neji se preparou para a sessão de perguntas da prima que já se dirigia a ele com curiosidade nos olhos. Sentou ao seu lado e começou o interrogatório.

- Do que se trata? Ela fez besteira? Você sabe o que é, não sabe? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém morreu? Por que você está distante hoje? Tem a ver com que o que ele quer falar com ela? Neji! Fale alguma coisa!

O rapaz custou a processar todas as perguntas e questionou-se de onde ela tirava tanto fôlego para perguntar tudo duma vez só.

- Não ouviu o seu pai? O assunto é entre os dois. Eu vou encontrar Lee e Tenten agora. Combinamos de treinar.

- Pensei que íamos treinar juntos... – seus olhos suplicantes não tiveram o resultado esperado. Neji apenas levantou e acenou com a mão, deixando-a sem resposta. – Seu tonto distraído... – ela riu baixinho pondo os lábios no copo de onde antes ele bebia.

--x--

Hinata encheu o copo com o suco que trazia numa térmica, depois a guardou numa cesta e sorriu para os amigos. Estavam concluindo mais uma missão e sentia-se satisfeita com o resultado do próprio esforço.

- Concluímos a missão bem antes do imaginado! – exclamou Kiba, deitando-se sobre a grama verde ao lado de Akamaru. – Você lutou muito bem, Hinata!

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun – ia segurar o copo, quando um trincar de vidro a assustou. Arregalou os olhos na direção do suco e percebeu que o líquido vazava por uma frincha que acabara de surgir no recipiente. (1) Assustada, ficou de pé e tampou a boca com um das mãos. Encarou os olhos surpresos de Kiba e a serenidade de Shino que permanecia calado.

- Que foi, Hinata? – perguntou o Inuzuka ao sentar.

- O vidro... trincou...

Kiba arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu.

- Você acredita nessas superstições?

- Eu... – juntou as suas armas e com o olhar inseguro esquivou-se da pergunta. – Vou para casa antes que escureça. Até logo rapazes.

Tornar-se uma adulta tinha lá suas vantagens, mas acarretava responsabilidades que ainda lhe eram pesadas demais. Hinata sabia que com os seus vinte e dois anos não poderia se dar ao luxo de sonhar demais com uma vida tranqüila e uma família cheia de amor. Tinha de se concentrar em suas preocupações atuais que estavam quase completamente voltadas às missões e aos cuidados da casa do pai. Com a morte da mãe, não podia confiar nos serviços de empregados para fazer o que antes ela fazia, assim como não podia confiar isso à irmã impulsiva que possuía.

Hinata apressou o passo, ignorando qualquer pessoa que pudesse cruzar com ela durante o trajeto. Tanto que quase não parou quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar o seu nome do outro lado da rua, já diante de casa, freando apenas quando o dono da voz posicionou-se com velocidade à sua frente.

- Hinata-sama – Neji a fitava com preocupação, certamente havia notado o tremor nos olhos da prima e ao tocar seu ombro, quis tranqüilizá-la. – Aconteceu algo?

- Neji-kun... – ainda atordoada, evitou o encontro com os orbes curiosos do rapaz. – Nada. Só preciso ir pra casa.

- Seu pai... está lhe procurando.

A jovem notou o desvio do olhar que antes estava preso nela e entendeu que tal conversa já era de conhecimento dele. A lembrança do vidro trincado a fez sentir um estranho frio na barriga e foi inevitável apertar as vestes dele entre os dedos e exigir respostas.

- O que está acontecendo, Neji?

Os olhos perolados do rapaz analisaram a expressão atordoada da moça e sentiram uma grande necessidade de dizer a ela que fugisse com a coragem que faltou a ele para negar àquele pedido absurdo de Hiashi ou de contrariar aquela idéia. Mas ele não podia falar por Hinata e não sabia se ela, assim como ele, também deixaria para trás qualquer plano para poder servir inteiramente ao clã.

- Fale com o seu pai, Hinata. Combinei de ver o Lee.

Sozinha, Hinata alimentou ainda mais o seu medo de ouvir o que o pai tinha a dizer. Teria acontecido algo em sua ausência? Hanabi estaria com problemas? Seu pai estaria com alguma doença? Parou de se angustiar com falsas suspeitas e adentrou a casa.

Antes de procurar água ou até mesmo um banho, correu para os aposentos do pai, ajoelhou-se na porta e pediu permissão para entrar. Permaneceu na reverência até que ele deu-lhe a ordem de ficar diante dele.

Estando sentados e com os olhos profundamente interligados, Hiashi bufou. Hinata estava aflita, brincando com os dedos e fingindo indiferença, agoniada pela chegada da tal conversa.

- Hinata... você vai se casar – afirmou de forma direta e clara.

Ela estremeceu por um segundo e sem conseguir processar a informação como deveria, juntou a preocupação com o susto e a fome que sentia. Seu estômago embrulhou de repente e seu corpo chocou-se desfalecido contra o chão amadeirado.

--x--

(1) Dizem que quando vidro trinca é sinal de que algo ruim está para acontecer.

--x--

**N/A**: _É uma idéia cheia de contras... mas por que não? XD Eu, antes, detestava Neji e Hinata juntos, mas por ironia do destino, me apaixonei por eles. Não lembro exatamente o que me fez gostar do shipper... virei fã e pronto! Agora preciso extravasar essa idéia! /o/o/_


	2. O noivo

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 2 – O Noivo**

-

_"Eu, que não amo você, envelheci dez anos ou mais nesse último mês."_

**_(Engenheiros do Hawaii – Eu que não amo você)_**

-

Alguns dias antes, os anciãos do clã Hyuuga se reuniram no templo para falar sobre as freqüentes rixas entre membros da Souke com os da Bunke.

Hiashi convidara Neji para participar, acreditando ser ele o mais sensato entre todos os que conhecia daquele clã. O rapaz concordara depois de muita insistência, mas pareceu relutante a entrar naquele templo que era famoso por apenas receber visitas escolhidas no dedo. Os anciãos, os mais experientes ninjas, as mais sábias esposas. E agora, ele, um mero membro da família secundária, estaria compartilhando daquele espaço com todas aquelas pessoas.

Aos olhos de todos, Neji não era apenas alguém da Bunke. Era sobrinho do líder do clã e todos sabiam ser ele o maior gênio dentre os Hyuugas. Suas habilidades eram sinônimas de orgulho para a família secundária e às vezes até constrangimento para nobres da Souke.

A reunião começou com um bradar de vozes roucas e pesadas numa rajada de reclamações sobre o comportamento de alguns jovens que estariam profanando as ideologias do clã.

Neji gravou claramente a voz masculina a se pronunciar:

- Aquele filho da mãe usou o Juin Jutsu no meu companheiro! Se eu não temesse que ele o matasse, juro que o teria esfolado!

Um suspiro longo e quente saiu de seus lábios. Nunca havia sofrido o uso do Juin Jutsu e até considerava esse fato estranho. Lembrou da luta contra Hinata e involuntariamente questionou-se o porquê de ela não ter apelado para isso. O controle através do selo em sua testa. Logo a lembrança o abandonou quando pôde ouvir a voz de Hiashi pela primeira vez no encontro.

- Diga o nome do responsável e eu mesmo o farei – silenciou a todos e pôde finalmente expor suas idéias. – O Clã precisa de uma reforma – barulho, gritos e agitação. – Souke e Bunke não funcionam juntas há tempo! A família secundária tem servido a Souke por uma obrigação dolosa! Falam nas ruas que escravizamos a Bunke!

- Talvez o povo não conheça uma palavra mais branda – ironizou a mesma voz que se pronunciara antes.

- Talvez – repetiu Hiashi com seu comum ar de superioridade – Talvez não haja outro termo para definir a relação das famílias.

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha ao imaginar a si mesmo como um escravo da Souke.

- E que reforma você sugere, Hiashi-sama? – indagou uma senhora de sorriso gentil e que levava à mostra o selo na testa.

O líder do clã se preparou para falar, encarou os olhos calmos de Neji e depois voltou a sua atenção para todos ali presentes.

- Eu quero que se faça uma união sólida entre as duas famílias, para logo depois extinguir a necessidade do selo que têm os membros da Bunke. Uma união que fará com que essa tola tradição seja extinta do clã Hyuuga... a tradição da família secundária... Quero unificar o clã.

- No que raios você está pensando, Hiashi?

Neji revirou os olhos, já irritado com o dono daquela voz rouca.

- Um casamento entre um Hyuuga da Souke com um Hyuuga da Bunke. Um enlace matrimonial realizado com tudo que se tem direito em um casamento sério!

- Mas que absurdo! – voltou a bradar, pondo-se de pé. – Como se já não houvessem jovenzinhas atiradas e rapazinhos afoitos trocando carinhos entre as duas famílias por aí!

- Kotaro-sama – era a voz de Hiashi, e Neji não se sentiu feliz por ter finalmente sabido o nome daquele velho resmungão, mas já sabia que ele era da Bunke. – Eu disse Enlace Sólido! Não estou falando de permitir namoricos! Será uma grande festa! Quatro horas de festa e espaço para cem convidados se necessário – a mera menção do número assustou os ouvintes (1) – Troca de presentes entre noivos e parentes, lua-de-mel, enfim! Tudo que tiverem direito os noivos! E serão noivos de grande nome e lugar no clã – a surpresa voltou a abrilhantar os olhos. – Quero casar a herdeira do meu título, Hinata. E aproveito essa reunião para perguntar a Neji se ele a aceitaria como esposa – ao dizer isso, fez uma reverência ao rapaz que pareceu menos transtornado que os outros presentes.

Várias exclamações de "que absurdo" e "isso é loucura" foram ouvidas, mas ao fim todos se calaram para ouvir a resposta do gênio do clã que ainda observava atônito a reverência que recebia do tio.

Seus olhos perolados passaram pelo rosto de todos os curiosos e depois se vidraram nos cabelos do tio que ainda o reverenciava em espera.

- Eu e Hinata-sama? – seria estranho deixar de ser o guarda-costas e passar a esposo. Viu-se numa situação em que sua vontade não ia contar muito, afinal Hiashi era o líder do clã. Negar um pedido dele seria uma tremenda falta de educação ou juízo. Mas aquele pedido em especial merecia atenção. Quando o seu tio trocara a razão pela loucura? O que ele estava pensando ao oferecer a filha da herdeira de seu título a um rapaz da Bunke?

- Vamos, rapaz, - a velha senhora tomou a palavra. – acho que não há ninguém aqui que seja contra isso. Será bom para o clã inteiro que uma união dessa magnitude aconteça.

- Embora Hiashi tenha feito sozinho essa decisão, - uma nova voz reclamou. – acredito que todos concordam que essa é uma boa solução para as freqüentes rinchas. Você e Hinata são os únicos que poderiam pôr fim nisso...

- Bem, - o velho Kotaro pigarreou, tentando parecer um pouco contrariado. – tenho de admitir que o fato do rapaz ser filho do nosso querido Hizashi e de a menina ser filha do Hiashi-sama é interessante... Se esses dois se unirem, terá fim os rumores sobre ódio eterno entre os dois por causa da luta no Exame Chuunin e também da falta de educação do rapaz que por muitas vezes desafiou a Souke...

A mínima menção sobre o Exame Chuunin fez Neji estremecer. Todos pareciam concordar com aquele absurdo, mas e Hinata? Se Neji resolvesse ser o salvador do Clã e casar com ela para acabar com a divisão existente, como ela reagiria? Aliás, será que ela já estava a par dessa decisão do pai?

Era óbvio que o fato de Neji ser o gênio do clã, filho de um herói, sobrinho do líder e responsável pela proteção de sua filha contava pontos para que ele fosse escolhido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se dos orbes de Hinata naquela luta em que ele a deixou inconsciente e com várias complicações internas. Como poderia aceitar se casar com alguém em quem ele sequer conseguia olhar nos olhos?

- Neji – a voz de Hiashi soou com leve impaciência e o rapaz se sentiu ainda mais pressionado a responder. Por maior que fosse a sua vontade de mandar todos aqueles loucos ao inferno, sabia que isso seria retomar a veracidade dos rumores dos quais falou Kotaro.

- Será uma honra, Hiashi-sama – disse com rouquidão. Seus olhos mal se movimentando e todos os músculos contraídos num desconforto indescritível.

Alguns burburinhos, risos, aplausos e agitação. Hiashi ergueu o tronco para fitar os olhos tremulantes do sobrinho e levantou a mão na direção do mesmo. Neji o cumprimentou.

Estavam fazendo um bom negócio para todo o clã. Depois daquele casamento, a Bunke se tornaria uma parte da história triste dos Hyuuga e a Souke, uma elite esquecida e misturada com pessoas antes controladas por eles. O Juin Jutsu, Neji bem sabia que seria considerado uma técnica proibida para os Hyuugas. Tudo isso por causa de um "sim".

O rapaz se arrependeu de ter aceitado participar daquela reunião. Responder àquele pedido sob pressão fora a pior forma de iniciar um noivado. Além do que, estava cansado de ouvir durante as missões Tenten falando sobre amor e casamento serem companheiros. Não tinha mais do que obrigação de cuidar de Hinata, fora a imensa vergonha de lhe encarar nos olhos por ter se vingado nela por algo que só existiu em sua cabeça. Não havia amor e, agora, certamente haveria casamento.

- Hiashi-sama... – o azedume do tom de Kotaro atiçou a raiva de Neji. – O que Hinata-sama pensa a respeito disso?

Pela primeira vez, Neji quis agradecer ao velho. Era a mesma pergunta que estava ecoando em sua mente confusa.

- Ela não precisa pensar nada – retomou seu ar superior e estufou o peito. – Eu como pai dela teria de decidir um bom casamento um dia. Ela poderá apenas concordar.

Neji quis desistir e novamente mandá-los ao inferno para depois sair correndo daquele templo, mas conteve seus instintos e apenas revirou os olhos ao notar a prepotência existente nas expressões faciais do tio.

Mais alguns assuntos foram tratadas na reunião, mas Neji estava distante demais para prestar atenção neles. Sabia que aquele casamento seria como uma missão ninja, porém isso envolvia bem mais que sacrifício próprio... Hinata estava envolvida e ele não queria estar por perto quando ela recebesse essa notícia.

--x--

Lee finalmente derrubou o tronco de árvore que insistia em tapear. Tenten soltou um muxoxo imaginando quando ele resolveria ouvir o que ela tentava dizer há horas.

- Beleza! – exclamou o ninja, cerrando os punhos. – Finalmente consegui!

- Hei, Lee, não acha que o Neji está demorando muito?

- Hum? Agora que você falou... é verdade!

Tenten revirou os olhos, indignada com tamanha distração do companheiro de equipe. Procurou pelo outro membro do time, Maito Gai, que tinha saído, segundo ele, para resolver um duelo com Kakashi e também parecia que ia demorar.

- Estou cansada de esperar – bufou, irritada.

- Tenten! Se você estivesse treinando nem notaria a falta deles! Vamos, lance algumas kunais em mim para eu treinar meu incrível taijutsu! – sorriu, coisa que arrancou risinhos da amiga.

- Olha, o Neji chegou.

O jovem de longos cabelos negros aproximou-se sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Passou diante da jovem e lançou um olhar desprendido aos dois que ali estavam. As mãos na cintura e uma distante preocupação estampada nos olhos frios.

- Ai Neji! Você demorou! – reclamou Tenten, cruzando os braços para ele. – Onde estava?

- Não interessa. Vou treinar pouco hoje. À noite tenho um compromisso com... tenho um compromisso – reafirmou sem querer entrar em detalhes.

Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha, a curiosidade aumentando nela. Coçou a maçã do rosto e fez um bico com os lábios. Posicionou-se diante dele e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Que compromisso seria esse?

- Tenten! Deve ser coisa de homem – disse Lee, com o cenho franzido e contrariado com a atitude abusada da amiga. – você não deve ficar se metendo na vida dele!

- Ai! Mas é da minha conta, sim! Neji, que compromisso é esse?

- Tenten! – insistiu Lee, fazendo uma careta. – Está falando como se fosse a esposa dele! Que feio!

Neji agradeceria a Lee se não soubesse que o amigo fizera aquilo na intenção de ficar sabendo sobre o tal compromisso depois, numa autêntica "conversa de homens". Espantou alguns pensamentos e iniciou o treino com os outros dois.

Tenten não parou de atazaná-lo com milhões de perguntas, mas de nada adiantou. Permaneceu mudo pela maior parte do tempo, limitando-se a responder perguntas sobre missões ou técnicas. Nada sobre o tal compromisso.

Na impressão do Hyuuga, naquele dia tinha anoitecido mais cedo. Talvez pelo fato de que ele teria que voltar para casa e encarar a prima, agora noiva. Odiava-se por ter dito 'sim' ao tio, pôde até concluir que agira realmente como um escravo da Souke.

Lee acabou por não conseguir a tal conversa, pois Neji tratou de sair o mais rápido que pôde da presença dos amigos logo que o treino terminou. Não queria voltar para casa logo, mas não podia também adiar aquele encontro. Era chegada a hora de receber seu novo destino.

Tenten insistira muito por um beijo de despedida, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de aproveitar a situação e tornar daquilo um ponto final a um conturbado relacionamento que mantinha com a colega de equipe. Negou o beijo e preferiu deixar a conversa com ela para outro dia.

--x--

Já em casa, o rapaz caminhou silencioso pelos cômodos, imaginando quando encontraria o tio ou outra pessoa da família. Tinha cuidado de tomar um bom banho antes de se apresentar e podia se sentir mais tranqüilo agora. Afinal, era apenas um noivado... isso não queria necessariamente dizer que ele e Hinata teriam de fingir se amarem, coisa que estava bem longe da realidade. Ele bem sabia que respeitava aquela jovem, mas que sentimento algum além desse existia nele por ela.

- Neji-nii!(2) – a voz de Hanabi ecoou pela casa e o fez parar.

- Olá, Hanabi. Onde está o seu pai?

- Com a Hinata, no quarto dela. Diga-me, o que está acontecendo? Minha irmã chegou e, depois de falar com o papai, desmaiou... meu pai não me deixa falar com ela!

Neji umedeceu os lábios, evitando dizer qualquer coisa que não devesse. Ergueu o olhar para uma porta que dava acesso à ala dos quartos. Hiashi saiu dela.

- Neji, que bom que chegou. Hinata está no quarto e creio que ela não está disposta a sair de lá, então... peço que converse com ela lá mesmo.

O rapaz engoliu um seco. O que dizer a ela? Esperava que Hiashi já tivesse dito tudo. Estava ali certamente para que juntos dissessem que aceitariam o destino de unificar o clã.

Sem pronunciar palavra alguma, Neji foi até o quarto da prima.

Hanabi, ainda mais confusa, lançou um olhar interrogativo ao pai, que se limitou a dizer "na hora certa, você saberá, querida". Só podia chegar à conclusão de que a notícia lhe afetaria diretamente e seu coração ficou inquieto.

No quarto, Hinata estava com as pernas cobertas e tinha um copo de chá nas mãos. O rastro de uma lágrima manchava-lhe o rosto e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Hinata-sama? – bateu na porta e esperou que ela o recebesse, mas ouviu-a dizer "entre" com desânimo e apenas obedeceu.

- Neji... – já ia cair em prantos de novo, quando sentiu as mãos de Neji tirarem o copo de suas mãos e fitá-la intensamente.

- Como se sente?

- Eu... sinto que... Eu não sei, Neji-kun – estranhou o interesse do primo. Eles não costumavam conversar.

- Conversou com Hiashi-sama?

- Não sei se posso chamar de conversa, mas... ele me disse o que terei que fazer – dessa vez, não pôde conter as lágrimas e levou as mãos ao rosto para apará-las.

- Sim, entendo. É pelo bem do clã, não é? Hinata-sama?

Ela estranhou que ele já soubesse e mais ainda ele estar ali, no quarto dela, agindo como um ouvinte tão calmo.

- Eu... eu não quero isso, Neji...

Ele franziu o cenho. Não adiantaria muito dizer que também não queria, mas aí ela cobraria um motivo para ele não ter dito não... Ah, pelo mesmo motivo que ela: faltou-lhe coragem para enfrentar Hiashi e todo o clã Hyuuga.

- Nós não temos escolha.

- O que disse? – surpresa, a jovem o encarou, esquecendo até mesmo das lágrimas. – Como assim 'nós'?

Neji sentiu um nó na garganta. Seria possível que Hiashi tivesse deixado a mais complicada parte da notícia para que ele mesmo desse? Sim, seria. Agora Hinata estava mais angustiada ainda e ele teria de explicar detalhadamente aquela história.

- Você terá que casar, Hinata, nós teremos. É o que quero dizer... Somos nós dois os escolhidos para firmar a unificação do clã Hyuuga.

- Nós... dois? Você... quando ele lhe contou isso? Hoje também?

Neji prendeu a respiração. Sabia que Hinata o odiaria por ter aceitado aquele pedido, mas teria de entender que ele, sendo da Bunke, tinha de agir como o seu pai agiria, aceitando aquilo como uma missão para o bem do clã. Ela teria de entender.

- Ele me perguntou se eu aceitaria casar com você e eu aceitei. Foi isso.

Hinata emudeceu. O tremor nas mãos tornou-se mais óbvio, entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia formular uma frase que fizesse algum sentido. Ficou encarando o olhar tão seguro e frio do primo, devaneando sobre o porquê de ele ter aceitado aquilo.

- Po-por quê... Neji! Por que aceitou isso... assim... eu... eu... – caiu em prantos novamente, rejeitando a mão do rapaz que tentou consolá-la ao pousar sobre seu ombro. – Eu não o amo, Neji-kun! Não sinto nada por você e... e eu não poderia casar assim... por favor! Não me obrigue a isso, eu...

Ele não ficou nada contente ao perceber que a culpa tinha toda se voltado para ele. O que ela estava pensando? Que o próprio Neji se ofereceria como noivo? Que diabos passava pela cabeça daquela "menina"?

- Você está louca? – indagou em tom de repreensão. – Não fui eu que pedi para me casar! Tampouco com você! Hinata-sama, com devido respeito, seu pai me fez esse pedido diante de todo o conselho do clã! Diante da Souke e da Bunke. Não era algo que eu pudesse rejeitar! Eu fui designado para protegê-la desde o meu nascimento e não tenho autoridade nenhuma para rejeitar um pedido do Hiashi-sama.

- Mas você poderia...

- Você é a filha dele! Se não está contente, reclame com ele – sua voz era calma, mas era óbvia a irritação expressada pelos olhos. – Você é a herdeira do título de líder do clã, é a filha mais velha, é maior de idade e acho que bem grandinha para fazer as suas decisões, certo?

- Neji-kun... – entre soluços, tentou retomar a paz da conversa, mas sabia que havia verdade nas palavras de Neji. Ele era da Bunke e negar aquele pedido seria imperdoável e ela... bem, ela era a filha de Hiashi! Tinha que se impor! – Espera que eu diga 'não' ao meu pai?

- Você está presa numa cama só por saber que vai casar... duvido muito que tenha coragem para negar a ordem do pai.

- Eu...

- Farei o que for preciso pelo bem do clã, Hinata-sama, e se isso implica casar com você, não vejo porque fazer uma tempestade.

- Sempre imaginei casar com alguém a quem eu amasse e... me perdoe, Neji-kun, mas não acho que você seja essa pessoa.

- Não me importo. Entenda-se com o seu pai. Eu já dei minha resposta diante dele e do conselho Hyuuga. Está em suas mãos quebrar ou não esse compromisso – levantou e caminhou até a porta. – Caso precise conversar, sabe onde me encontrar. Com licença – e, dizendo isso, partiu.

Mais um pouco de choro e Hinata levantou da cama. Seu quarto era acolhedor, mas parecia frio naquela noite. A janela estava aberta e o vento balançava as cortinas, provocando arrepios na pele sensível da Hyuuga. Foi até lá e pôs-se a observar o jardim que tinha logo à frente da casa. Neji e Hiashi estavam chegando lá, pararam e conversaram por alguns minutos. Logo em seguida, o rapaz foi embora, mas não antes de lançar um último olhar à sua janela, obviamente notando-lhe a presença.

A maior preocupação de Hinata agora estava voltada à irmã Hanabi. Sabia muito bem dos sentimentos que ela nutria pelo primo e, agora, teria de ouvir a irmã mais velha dizer que casaria com ele. Sim, por que tinha plena consciência de que nem Hiashi, nem Neji iam se dispor a contar isso para a caçula.

Suspirou. Agora, era a vez de pensar um pouco nela mesma. Casaria com o primo sem amor, sem vontade e com a simples missão de unir o clã. Missão... ela estava cansada de missões. E, agora, teria de realmente deixar pra lá todos os sentimentos que a acompanhavam desde a infância, em especial o que alimentava por aquele rapaz... aquele Uzumaki Naruto. Já estava passando da hora dela deixar pra lá aqueles sentimentos tolos... mas Hinata sabia que não podia mandar no coração. Ainda sentia formigamento ao pensar nele, ao vê-lo e até ao lembrar-se dele! Como seria capaz de aceitar aquela 'missão' se seu coração a mandava desabafar tudo o que guardava há tanto tempo?

Hanabi entrou no quarto, silenciosamente. Ao notar a sua presença, Hinata tratou de enxugar as lágrimas e tomar uma postura mais adulta. Tinha de dar aquela notícia à irmã.

- Hinata-nee... o que está acontecendo?

- Hanabi... é sobre o Neji-kun...

- Neji? – seus olhos se arregalaram, denotando preocupação. – O que houve? Ele está com algum problema?

- Sente-se aqui. Nós... nós temos que conversar.

- Não! – aflita, a garota voltou à porta. – Eu vou procurá-lo agora! Seja o que for, ele me dirá!

- Hanabi! Por favor, me escute! É melhor conversamos nós duas... Neji não sabe dos seus sentimentos e...

- Eu vou procurá-lo, Hinata!

A mais velha sabia que Hanabi nutria um sentimento platônico pelo primo Neji e sabia também que fazia muito mais tempo do que ela julgava ser. Lembrava nitidamente do dia em que a irmã reclamou por estar passando menos tempo com Neji do que Hinata, assim como se lembrava do dia em que ela, em prantos, assumiu para a irmã sua paixão.

_Hinata estava no salão de treinos do clã praticando ao lado de Neji sob a supervisão do pai, Hiashi. Já tinha se tornando rotina os dois treinarem juntos. Hiashi sempre repetindo que Neji devia protegê-la em qualquer situação e fazendo-a crer que treinar era, para ela, inútil, sendo que o primo estaria pronto para defendê-la até da própria sombra. _

_Algumas cicatrizes ainda restavam em conseqüência da luta que os dois tiveram no primeiro Exame Chunnin do qual participaram. Não cicatrizes físicas, mas no coração, nos sentimentos. Neji não costumava olhar Hinata nos olhos. Ela não sabia se por vergonha ou por descaso, mas, por sua vez, não conseguia passar mais que dez minutos na companhia dele sem se sentir incomodada. De certa forma, ainda não tinham se perdoado por acontecimentos da infância._

_- Façam uma pausa. Já não estão com o mesmo empenho de algumas horas atrás – bradou Hiashi em tom de ordem._

_Obedeceram e sentaram sobre o tatame. Não demoraria muito e Hanabi chegaria, trazendo algo para comerem e um suco, como sempre fazia antes de iniciar o treino com o pai. Sabiam disso por que Hiashi já os tinha deixado sozinhos no salão e iam se seguir os torturantes minutos de silêncio até a chegada da caçula da família. Não eram mais do que quatro minutos, mas parecia uma eternidade para aqueles dois suportarem. Nesse dia, porém, algo novo aconteceu, um assunto surgiu._

_- Hinata-sama, - chamou de repente, fixando o olhar no tatame, evitando contato com ela. – ontem à noite Naruto pediu para eu lhe dar um recado. Acabei esquecendo..._

_O coração da jovem bateu acelerado, desacompanhando a respiração. Ela o fitou por meros três segundos e desviou o olhar._

_- Naruto-kun? O que... o que ele queria?_

_- Pediu para dizer que você faz... ótimos bolinhos de arroz, - um leve rubor cobriu as maçãs do rosto dele, mostrando o quanto lhe era frustrante trazer um recado tão bobo como aquele. – e pediu perdão por não ter agradecido logo que os recebeu._

_Hinata se lembrou de uma missão que compartilhara com o Uzumaki e sorriu. Tinha o hábito de oferecer a ele bolinhos e sucos preparados por ela mesma. Ele os devorara com tamanha vontade e rapidez que não era estranho esquecer-se de agradecer depois. _

_- Oh, mesmo? – riu, tímida, deixando à mostra a alegria de Naruto ter se lembrado dela. – Obrigada por trazer o recado, Neji-kun._

_- Aquele idiota... me fez jurar que não ia esquecer de lhe dizer isso. _

_Ela riu mais abertamente, logo tapando o rosto com uma das mãos, sentindo uma quentura no rosto. Era estranho como tinha vergonha de expressar algum sentimento diante de Neji. Ele sempre lhe parecia tão seguro e aquilo, de certo modo, a fazia sentir um tanto reprimida. _

_- Não se acanhe, Hinata-sama – pediu com um meio sorriso. – Sei que não sou de fato seu amigo, mas não precisa se sentir mal em minha presença. Não temos boas lembranças juntos, mas acho que não precisamos guardar isso para a vida toda, certo?_

_- S-sim... Neji-kun. Peço perdão por isso. _

_- Então concordemos que Naruto é mesmo um grande idiota!_

_Pela primeira vez em muitos anos de treinamento juntos, Hinata via um sorriso no rosto do primo, que quebrava uma ponta do gelo que os separava há tanto tempo. Óbvio que já tinham conversado antes, mas nunca sobre um acontecimento assim, diferente. Suas conversas se limitavam à luta, ao treino, a alguma missão ou qualquer assunto do clã ou da vila. Não havia troca de sorrisos ou de gentilezas. Eram apenas dois ninjas falando sobre seus trabalhos. _

_Pela primeira vez, Neji estava sorrindo para ela ao falar de um amigo que tinham em comum e isso a fez relaxar. _

_Hinata voltou a rir, ainda cobrindo a boca com a mão, quando Hanabi chegou com uma bandeja em mãos. Pigarreou e logo cortou o clima de descontração que surgira entre os primos que ali estavam._

_- Atrapalho? – indagou, deixando transparecer seu incômodo ao encontrá-los trocando sorrisos._

_- Hanabi-sama, de forma alguma – respondeu Neji ao retomar seu olhar sério._

_Depois de comerem alguns bolinhos e um suco, Hinata e Neji não se falaram. Ela seguiu para o quarto onde encontrou Hanabi, que com certeza já estava atrasada para treinar com o pai._

_- Anee-chan... – começou a caçula no instante em que a outra adentrou o quarto. – Pode conversar um pouco?_

_- Você não tem que treinar agora, Hanabi?_

_- Vai ser rápido._

_Eram raros os momentos em que ela realmente queria conversar com Hinata, então não era uma chance que a Hyuuga mais velha quisesse perder. _

_- Tudo bem. O que houve?_

_- Você e Neji-nii-san... vocês estão se tornando muito próximos por treinarem juntos, não é?_

_Confusa com a pergunta, Hinata fez um breve silêncio que durou por alguns segundos e logo retomou a voz._

_- Não sei do que está falando. Continuamos como sempre fomos. Não há proximidade nenhuma e... Neji-kun não é alguém com quem eu... realmente queira ter alguma aproximação._

_- Você o odeia por ele ter te vencido aquela vez?_

_- Não! Eu não odeio... só não o vejo como alguém com quem eu possa ter uma amizade, realmente... _

_- Oh, sendo assim... me sinto mais tranqüila._

_- Por que está me perguntando isso, Hanabi?_

_- Ora, anee-chan! Não é óbvio? – jogou-se sobre a cama da irmã e abraçou com força um travesseiro. – Por que Neji-nii-san vai se casar comigo um dia! E não quero ter de disputá-lo com você! – riu._

_- Oh... é isso? Francamente! – comentou entre risos, empurrando a irmã para o seu treino. – Espero que tenha um bom casamento então! Agora vá antes que nosso pai te proíba até de pensar no Neji-kun!_

_Hanabi deixou o quarto rindo e dando passos barulhentos pelo corredor. Hinata ainda riu um pouco da ousadia de sua irmã caçula, mas os seus pensamentos logo se voltaram para o recado que recebera do primo._

Voltando ao presente, já não tinha tanta importância o recado. Agora, o maior temor de Hanabi tornava-se o de Hinata. Hiashi tinha lhe imposto um casamento com Neji e não havia uma forma mais delicada de dizer isso a irmã.

Dizer não ao pedido do pai passava pela cabeça da herdeira Hyuuga, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que isso seria um erro, uma afronta que seu pai jamais perdoaria. Ela nunca fora a filha preferida de Hiashi, tinha consciência disso, então se casar com Neji era a única forma de ele reconhecê-la como uma shinobi capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por seu clã. Talvez conseguisse o reconhecimento dele, embora perdesse todas as esperanças de casar com alguém que amasse.

A própria Hinata queria dar aquela notícia de uma forma que a irmã compreendesse não ser sua culpa, mas ela estava indo ao encontro de Neji agora. Com certeza, ele não mediria as palavras para avisá-la. Hanabi se sentiria traída... e Hinata se sentiria a causadora de sua dor. Quanto a Neji, estava encarando aquilo como uma simples missão corriqueira, sem importância alguma. Sobre o pai, ela não sabia o que pensar dele.

Correu tardiamente atrás da irmã, depois de muito refletir sobre o que lhe dizer. O problema é que sabia o quanto Hanabi podia ser rápida e furtiva. Já estava longe o suficiente para alcançar Neji, o suficiente para ouvir o que não queria.

--x--

(1) – Casamentos japoneses costumam chegar no máximo a 50 convidados, 100 é um absurdo!

(2) – Nii/Onii e Nee/Anee correspondem, respectivamente a 'irmão mais velho' e 'irmã mais velha'

--x--

**N/A: **Céus! Neji é com certeza o segundo personagem mais maravilhoso de naruto! (Sim, por que o primeiro com certeza é o Gaara!)

**Reviews**

**Tia Juh Thereza**, pois é! Neji é um filho da mãe que aceitou isso! (ainda bem, por que se não, não haveria fic) Mas ele também teve sua dose de pressão psicológica né? É pelo clã e tal...

**Lavinna,** isso vai dá em muita dor de cabeça, com certeza! Mas teremos bons momentos! XD

**Chibi Anne,** é claro que Hinata vai aparecer mais! Não seria Neji/Hinata se não aparecesse! XD A história vai de desenrolar aos poucos, paciência!

**Bannana Potter 2, **filhota, você é louca! Mas eu te amo! E claro que tem que puxar meu saco! Filhas são pra isso mesmo, oras! Uhahua! Adoro você!

**Blueberry-chan,** se Neji/Hinata não dominar, certamente Tenten/Lee sim! São tão maravilhosos esses shippers!

**Deby20, **Hinata é uma garota bobinha... do tipo que faz tudo que papai mandar. Acho que por isso ela só se ferra.

**Taliane,** acompanhe mesmo! Ou juro que puxarei sua perna a noite! Hohoho!

**Tsukishiro Lory Kanya, **você seria minha filha se já não tivesse mãe, juro! Bem, você sabe que também te adoro! XD Beijocas, querida!

.**bru-chan, **bem... não é uma idéia que muitos já não tenham pensado! Mas eu quero desenvolver isso de forma mais dramática e digamos... os dois terão problemas de relacionamento, óbvio.

**Suh-chan s2, **na verdade já pensaram nisso antes! Mas não tem problema! Afinal, cada um tem uma forma diferente de descrever os fatos e sentimentos... então, é uma opção a mais certo? XD

**E-Pontas, **também adoro esses casamentos forçados! Soam tão dramáticos! Fora que Neji e Hinata se encaixam nos perfis Noivo Frio e Noiva Frágil. Bem, a fic promete! XD

**Pink Ringo, **não posso garantir capítulos maiores, mas garanto que a história será longa! E que bom que gostou da escrita! Tenho me esforçado pra melhorar sempre! .


	3. Namorando?

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 3 – Namorando?**

-

_"_Até parece loucura não sei explicar... É a verdade mais pura: eu não consigo amar! Meu bem me desculpe eu não quis te ferir. Mas dizer a verdade é melhor que mentir._"_

**_(Titãs – Insensível)_**

-

Neji notou a aproximação de Hanabi. Parou e olhou para trás, sem se surpreender quando a garota parou diante dele. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele pôde notar a aflição que havia neles.

- Algum problema? – indagou friamente.

- O que houve, Neji? Você está com algum problema sério? Não querem me contar! Droga! É tão óbvio assim que eu me preocupo com você?

O rapaz apenas ouviu, indiferente. Não se moveu quando ela o abraçou de repente e pressionou o rosto contra o seu peito. Olhou por cima para os cabelos negros que cobriam as costas da jovem e os tocou gentilmente.

- Não houve nada. Não tenho um problema.

- Então diga! Por que estão todos de segredinhos e excluindo a mim?

Há alguns minutos atrás, Neji ouvira de Hiashi que, a partir daquele dia, ele e Hinata estavam oficialmente namorando. Isso soou muito estranho a seus ouvidos, assim como toda aquela história de noivado. Limitou-se a concordar com um balançar de cabeça e agora estava ali, procurando uma forma simples e direta de dizer isso à sua prima mais nova.

De fato, não entendia o porquê de tamanha preocupação da parte dela, mas não poderia ignorar os seus olhos lacrimejantes.

- Estou namorando – disse de repente, sem entusiasmo ou mediação. – É apenas isso.

Hanabi o soltou, fitando por muito tempo os olhos calmos e inalteráveis de Neji. Tentou formular frases, mas a voz não parecia querer sair de seus lábios e, no segundo que se seguiu, ela caiu em prantos.

Sem receber consolo algum do primo, pôs-se a pensar melhor nos fatos. O que realmente teria a ver esse fato com o choro da irmã e o suspense do pai? Será que todos sabiam de seus sentimentos e estavam com pena dela? Seria isso?

Neji, por sua vez, ainda não compreendia por que tanto choro. Sabia que garotas eram de fato cheias de sentimentalismo e podia afirmar isso pela convivência com Tenten. Lembrava até do dia em que começou a se envolver com a amiga. Poderia resumir esse relacionamento como uma 'tragédia'. A incompatibilidade de gênios era incrível, fora a constante insistência dela em dizer que ele precisava se entregar mais ao romance.

Romantismo e Hyuuga Neji nunca dividiram o mesmo ambiente. Preferiu exigir a Tenten que aquilo terminasse tão de repente quanto começou, mas ela, naturalmente, não aceitou. Disse qualquer coisa sobre uma segunda chance e acabam por continuar do mesmo jeito. Mas ela se concentrava demais nele e pouco nos treinos. Mulheres e artes ninjas, em definitivo, não combinavam.

Era óbvio que, de um jeito ou de outro, agora teria de falar com Tenten e resolver aquele assunto pendente. Afinal, querendo ou não, estava noivo.

- Hanabi-sama? Por que está chorando?

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Hanabi, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Acho que quem está com problemas é você. Vá conversar com a sua irmã.

- Quero conversar com você e não com ela! É você quem me interessa! É difícil assim perceber?

Antes que ele respondesse, Hinata fez-se presente no local, a respiração ofegante e os olhos trêmulos. Neji, a essa altura, já sabia que as irmãs não haviam tido tempo suficiente para conversar sobre o assunto e não estava disposto a participar daquele encontro.

- Tenham uma boa noite.

- Neji! – bradou Hanabi ao segurá-lo pelo braço. – Já disse que quero falar com você! Diga quem é ela? Digam por que diabos tanto drama?

- Quem está fazendo drama é você, Hanabi-sama. Com licença.

O Hyuuga deixou as duas sozinhas.

Hinata teve de segurar a irmã para que esta não corresse mais uma vez atrás do primo e a guiou na direção de volta pra casa. Durante o percurso, a mais velha olhou para trás, na tentativa vã de encarar Neji e mostrar tamanha angústia estava presa em seus olhos, mas ele não fez o mesmo. Prosseguiu, intacto e indiferente.

--x--

- Namorando! – disse Hanabi no momento em que chegou ao quarto dela mesma. – Ele disse estar namorando, Hinata! É por isso, não é? É por isso que vocês todos estavam cheio de segredinhos!

- Hanabi...

- O que você tem a ver com isso? Por que desmaiou e chorou tanto depois? Estava com pena de mim? É isso?

Hinata sabia que não seria fácil contar a verdade para a irmã e isso cada vez parecia ficar mais complicado. Como diria que estava noiva do homem a quem ela tanto desejava? Era constrangedor apenas lembrar-se disso, quem dirá contar isso a Hanabi.

- Não... não estava com pena de você... Hanabi... – era impossível, não conseguiria dizer. – Neji vai... v-vai casar e... nosso pai está ajeitando tudo.

- Ca-casar? – a outra gaguejou ao sentar na cama. – Como assim? Por que ele.. o que o meu pai tem a ver com isso?

- Ele... – sabia que seus olhos estavam tremendo incontrolavelmente. – Neji vai assumir o título de líder e... bem, ele terá que...

- Espere – interrompeu a mais nova, de repente. – Quer dizer que... então esse suspense todo era por isso? Neji será genro e também herdeiro do título do nosso pai? É o que está querendo me dizer, anee-chan?

Hanabi parara de chorar subitamente, lotando Hinata de dúvidas. Até sorriu levemente e encarou a irmã.

- Hinata-nee-chan, - recomeçou, agora mais calma. – nosso pai tem que escolher entre eu e você, não é? É por isso que você estava assustada! Claro, você se assusta muito fácil – riu, contemplava o olhar congelado da irmã. – Fique calma! Eu vou falar com o papai depois e me oferecer para isso! Você nem precisa ficar assustada!

Hinata bem queria que fosse assim tão fácil. _Ela_ era a herdeira, não Hanabi. _Ela_ foi chamada para aquela 'missão', não Hanabi. Mas sabia, não estava pronta para dar aquela notícia à irmã caçula.

- Conversaremos amanhã, imooto-chan.(1)

De difícil, aquela conversa passou a impossível. Hinata sabia que a irmã tentaria de todos os jeitos acreditar naquela versão, onde ela teria a chance de se oferecer para o 'sacrifício'. O problema é que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela saberia da verdade. A herdeira do título de líder é quem teria de casar com o gênio da Bunke. Não havia o que argumentar com Hiashi.

Durante o percurso até o quarto, Hinata encontrou o pai. Lançou-lhe um olhar que misturava decepção e obediência. Ele, por sua vez, pôs-se diante da filha e, sem encará-la nos olhos, disse:

- Neji passará a vir aqui às noites. Caso prefiram, podem passear pela vila, assim terão a chance de trocar informações um sobre o outro antes do noivado oficial e, logo em seguida, o casamento.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- É um namoro como qualquer outro.

- Eu não diria que é como qualquer outro, otou-sama. (2)

- Está me afrontando, Hinata?

- Nã-não! Pe-perdão! E-eu... vou dormir!

Ela sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem. A voz do pai conseguia ser assustadora quando ele queria.

Acostumar-se com a idéia de estar namorando o primo era complicada. Sequer ouvira dele alguma gentileza e, mesmo que não quisesse mais admitir, ainda nutria falsas esperanças por Naruto. Ah, e por lembrar disso, tinha de dar um jeito de tirá-lo de vez da cabeça. Não que isso fosse algo que estivesse tão longe de sua capacidade. Com o tempo, notou que o loiro ocupava mais um lugar de respeito do que de amor em seu coração. Difícil mesmo seria enfiar Neji a força no lugar reservado ao homem com quem deveria casar.

--x--

Hinata não tinha missão naquela manhã. Aproveitou o tempo livre para cuidar de alguns assuntos domésticos e depois tratou de vestir uma roupa casual antes de ir ao mercado. Na porta principal da casa, deu de cara com quem menos desejava ver logo cedo.

- Neji-kun!

- Hiashi-sama? – indagou, infiltrando o olhar na casa.

- Ele saiu bem cedo. Não disse para onde.

- Onde está indo?

- Ao mercado – queria dar um fim à conversa o mais rápido que pudesse, mas ele não parecia tão apressado.

- Vou com você até lá.

- Não precisa.

- Sei que não, mas tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar com a Tenten e a casa dela é bem perto do mercado.

Relutante, Hinata se pôs a caminhar, sendo imediatamente seguida pelo primo. Foram em silêncio por boa parte do tempo, até ele finalmente quebrar o gelo.

- Não são os empregados quem devem fazer as compras?

- Meu pai é muito criterioso com o que come... prefiro eu mesma selecionar o que vai à mesa.

Mais silêncio e um encontro inusitado.

- Hei – a voz alta chegou aos ouvidos dos Hyuuga. – Neji! Hinata-chan!

- Na-naruto-kun... – a voz de Hinata veio entrecortada, abafada.

- Olá, Naruto.

- Que surpresa vê os dois juntos! Aonde vão?

- Ao mercado – antecipou-se Neji. – Quero dizer, Hinata vai ao mercado. Eu vou até a casa da Tenten.

- Oh... é verdade! – um sorriso maldoso surgiu no rosto do loiro. – Vocês estão namorando, não é mesmo?

Um rubor quase imperceptível corroeu o rosto de Neji, mas logo se desfez. Hinata notou e logo desejou abraçar Naruto por aquela informação. Se Neji tinha mesmo algum envolvimento com Tenten, não poderia aceitar aquilo assim tão fácil! Seria um bom álibi contra aquela idéia estúpida de casamento.

- Não diga bobagens! Vamos, Hinata-sama, o mercado está logo ali.

- Hei, hei! Neji! Não precisa ficar acanhado! Aposto que a Hinata-chan também deve ter um namorado! Não tem? Hinata?

- N-na verdade... – seu rosto parecia em chamas e era óbvio que o suor que começava a escorrer por ele estava acompanhando o ritmo da vermelhidão que lhe acometia. – Eu...

- Nos vemos depois – despediu-se Neji, voltando a caminhar. Hinata logo o seguiu, dando um aceno para o Uzumaki que correspondeu com um largo sorriso.

- Neji-kun, - sua voz quase rouca tentava formular perguntas. – É verdade isso? Sobre a Tenten-chan? Você e ela realmente...

- Hinata-sama, com todo respeito, isso não é da sua conta. Deve lembrar de que temos um compromisso agora, você e eu. Não estou mesmo disposto a ficar remoendo casos adolescentes agora.

- Ela é só isso pra você, Neji-kun? Um... ca-caso adolescente? – receosa, decidiu que aquela seria a última pergunta.

- É – disse em tom de conclusão.

A frieza da resposta fez Hinata arregalar os olhos. Ninguém podia ser tão frio ao falar de uma pessoa com quem compartilhara momentos de intimidade. Cada vez tinha mais insegurança sobre a decisão do pai. Como ela poderia passar a vida inteira ao lado de alguém tão despreocupado com os sentimentos de uma mulher?

O mercado estava logo à frente, era onde se despediriam. Neji acenou quando ela entrou. Suspirou antes de prosseguir o seu caminho, rumo à casa de Tenten. Teria apenas de contar a verdade e, talvez, fantasiar em alguns pontos, para parecer mais realista.

--x--

- Namorando? – a voz de Tenten ecoou pela rua. – Como assim estão namorando? Eu pensei que você e eu...

- Pensou errado. Ontem à noite era esse o compromisso que eu tinha. Eu fui... pedir Hinata em namoro – mentiu de forma descarada, com o olhar fixo no trânsito de pessoas pela calçada.

- Não acredito! Ela não aceitaria!

- E por que não? Sou tão ruim assim? – indagou e fez uma careta.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer! É que... Hinata e você... sinceramente, não combinam!

- Não posso dizer que você e eu formamos um casal perfeito, não é? Aliás, Hinata e eu somos da mesma família, passamos mais tempo juntos e não vou negar que já faz um tempo que... bem, você sabe.

Mentir não era um hábito para ele, mas sabia que a sinceridade não cabia naquela conversa. Seria constrangedor para Hinata se ele dissesse a Tenten ou a qualquer outra pessoa que eles estavam sendo obrigados a casar. E para evitar constrangimentos à sua protegida, Neji teria sim de elaborar algumas mentiras. Por exemplo, afirmar a quem quisesse ouvir que ele era o homem mais apaixonado do mundo.

- Não posso acreditar!

- Pergunte a ela então – era uma boa jogada propor isso. Daria a entender que ele não estava blefando, mas Tenten, do jeito que era, acabaria por perguntar mesmo e Neji teria de dar um jeito de não passar por mentiroso, mesmo que não fosse mentira que ele e Hinata estavam comprometidos.

- Não vou me sujeitar a isso – a moça passou os dedos nervosos pelos coques do cabelo e fechou os olhos, suspirando em seguida. – Você me saiu um belo cafajeste, Hyuuga Neji. Mas deixe estar, eu não me abalo tão fácil. Bem, espero que não magoe Hinata daqui uns tempos.

Ele pareceu aliviado com a reação da companheira de equipe. Ofereceu a mão para um aperto que foi aceito de imediato. Deu as costas e seguiu para o mercado. Não seria tolo! Se Tenten visse Hinata ali por perto, sozinha, capaz de logo esquecer o 'não vou me sujeitar a isso' e correr para enchê-la de perguntas.

Ao entrar, acabou se perdendo meio as prateleiras intermináveis e, depois de muito andar, decidiu que não havia um jeito simples de encontrá-la.

- Byakugan! – sete segundos e ele desfez o doujutsu. – Achei.

Hinata estava no caixa, pronta para pagar tudo e ir embora. Ao seu lado, tagarelando e contando vantagem sobre qualquer assunto fugaz, estava Ino, com seus longos e loiros cabelos esvoaçando por cima dos ombros. As gargalhadas que tentavam ser discretas e o Shikamaru espremido entre o seu braço e o carrinho de compras.

Neji não demorou a chegar até onde o trio se encontrava.

- Neji-kun? – surpreendeu-se Hinata ao sentir a mão quente dele tocar seu ombro – O que...

- Já terminou, meu bem? – indagou carinhosamente com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- E-eu... – Hinata não pôde evitar o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto, aumentando logo que Ino desatou a rir ainda mais alto.

- Shika! Ouviu isso? Neji chamando Hinata de 'meu bem'? Que missão tão longa foi essa em que estivemos a ponto de não entender o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Tsc, não seja metida! Olha, o Chouji já está chegando com quase todo o estoque de batatas fritas do mercado! Caramba, ele precisa ser tão exagerado?

- Não fique aí mudando de assunto – reclamou a loira, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. – Hinata, trate de me explicar que intimidade é essa.

"Manter aparências" era o único pensamento de Neji e, se ele queria que isso não soasse como um simples casamento forçado para restaurar o clã Hyuuga, teria de ser mais ativo que Hinata naquela atuação. Não que ele quisesse tornar aquilo uma fantasia real e bonita, mas sua missão primordial ainda era proteger a prima. Lembrava bem das palavras do tio na noite passada, antes de ir embora:

_- Preciso que haja como se isso fosse um relacionamento comum. Não quero que Hinata seja apontada como a ninja que aceitou um casamento como missão! Trate de fazer com que isso pareça real! Deixe que fique entre nós isso de casamento arranjado! Seja natural com ela, faça-a se sentir bem. Ela não é a maior ninja que conhecemos, mas é uma mulher que merece ser respeitada por todos. É minha filha, oras! Isso terá de ser um marco e tanto na vida dela também! Você... você estará com ela a vida inteira!_

Não era uma missão lá muito fácil, mas era uma. E Neji, tendo Hiashi como superior, tinha de agir segundo as suas ordens. Trataria de explicar isso a Hinata depois, de preferência, quando Ino e seus amigos não estivessem por perto.

- Estamos namorando – respondeu Neji, laçando a cintura de Hinata com o braço.

- Quem está namorando? – Chouji chegou, com uma grande quantidade de batatas fritas no colo que lhe cobriam boa parte do rosto, deixando apenas os cabelos e metade da testa de fora.

- Neji e Hinata! Acredita nisso, Chouji? – Ino ajudou de imediato o amigo a se livrar da bagagem, que não pôde contar com a mesma ajuda vinda de Shikamaru. – As coisas estão mesmo mudadas! E você, Hinata, não diz nada?

A Hyuuga estava vermelha e confusa demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Na conversa que teve com o pai, ouvira qualquer coisa sobre união das famílias, missão, casamento arranjado, mas nunca ouvira nada sobre Neji ter de abraçá-la em público e anunciar namoro para seus amigos.

- A-acho que não há muito que dizer – disse ela com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Anda, Ino, é nossa vez! Fica aí de fofocas e se esquece da vida! Que saco! – Shikamaru começou a descarregar o carrinho de compras sobre o balcão, surpreendendo até mesmo Neji por tamanha disposição, coisa que não durou nem até o terceiro pacote de batatinhas. – Estão esperando o quê vocês dois?

Ainda demoraram alguns minutos, os cinco falando sobre missões. Exceto por Ino que insistia no assunto namoro e casamento, sempre esticando o olho para os amigos e apontando, dizendo sentir pena da coitada que casasse com um deles.

- Uma vai morrer na beira do fogão para acalmar a fome do Chouji e a outra vai ter de ser uma atleta para viajar da cozinha até o quarto levando tudo no colo desse daí! – apontou Shikamaru com o queixo. – Bem, nos vemos depois, Hinata... E, Neji, trate de cuidar bem dela, hein?

A loira piscou antes de sair, jogando as compras sobre os amigos, metade para cada um.

No caminho para casa, nenhuma pergunta ou comentário sobre o acontecimento no mercado, pelo menos até chegar à porta, quando Neji lhe entregou as sacolas que fizera questão de levar.

- Neji-kun...

- Terá de ser assim, Hinata-sama. As pessoas não podem achar que estamos nisso por obrigação.

- Mas é.

- Hinata-sama, agirei como se isso fosse um namoro como qualquer outro. Não vou lhe tocar, nem lhe beijar nem nada. Mas aos olhos dos outros, serei o homem apaixonado que seu pai pediu para que eu fosse quando estivesse com você.

- E-eu... Ne-neji-kun! Não sei viver de mentiras!

- Trate de se acostumar. Sua nova missão é viver uma mentira. Até a noite, Hinata-sama.

- À noite?

- A levarei para tomar um sorvete – respondeu, seco.

--x--

Ao anoitecer, Hinata tomou um banho demorado e se vestiu com o cuidado de não parecer produzida demais. Ia até a sorveteria com Neji, segundo ele mesmo, e teria de conversar abertamente sobre aquela situação. Até quando eles iam suportar aquilo? Neji também não parecia feliz em ter de casar com ela. Lembrava bem do rápido encontro com Naruto e a insinuação a cerca de um romance entre o Hyuuga e Tenten. Se fosse mesmo verdade, ele não aceitaria se enfiar num noivado indesejado.

No alpendre, Hanabi estava sentada ao lado do pai e abriu um largo sorriso quando a irmã chegou.

- Anee-chan! Venha aqui!

Ela se adiantou na direção da irmã e permaneceu de pé na frente dela.

- Hinata, - Hiashi chamou, olhar penetrante no dela. – Hanabi disse que aceita casar com Neji pela unificação do clã.

O coração da jovem deu um salto. Mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. A tranqüilidade na voz do pai e o sorriso no rosto de Hanabi a faziam pensar que aquela era sua libertação. Mas não pôde evitar lembrar-se de Neji. Ele também não estava nessa por querer e, fosse qual fosse a noiva, ele estava fazendo isso pelo clã. Pela primeira vez desde que recebera aquela notícia, ela pensou que talvez aceitar aquele casamento fosse uma forma de se impor, de mostrar que ela era útil para alguma coisa dentro daquele clã. Mas, não podia negar, ficaria feliz em se livrar daquele casamento.

- Me-mesmo? – gaguejou ainda incrédula.

- E eu me pus a pensar, Hinata, - continuou Hiashi com menos brandura. – por que você não foi totalmente sincera com a sua irmã?

Hanabi levou um susto e encarou o pai.

- Qual de vocês duas é a herdeira do título de líder do clã Hyuuga? – perguntou ele com severidade.

- Sou eu – respondeu Hinata, baixando a cabeça.

- Pois bem. Se Neji casa com Hanabi, será apenas o casamento da filha mais nova da Souke com o Gênio da Bunke. Nada revolucionário, não é tão atraente.

As irmãs se entreolharam, confusas.

- Papai, eu pensei que... – Hanabi foi interrompida pelo olhar frio de Hashi.

- Hinata, quando o Neji chegar aqui, hoje, é para selar compromisso com a herdeira do título de líder do clã. A filha mais velha de Hyuuga Hiashi. E se nem um casamento você consegue assumir, diga-me o que diabo você espera da vida? Por que como ninja eu já desisti de você.

As palavras do pai fizeram com que Hinata se sentisse ainda pior. Agora, Hanabi tinha um olhar desolado e decepcionado. Evitava encarar a irmã mais velha e fez questão de sair do alpendre no instante em que reconheceu a figura de Neji a se aproximar.

Hinata suspirou longamente e não ousou contrariar o pai. Voltou na direção de Neji e o cumprimentou logo que ele parou.

- Neji, - começou Hiashi pondo-se de pé. – confio Hinata a você. Conversem e tratem de não procurar maneiras de fugir desse noivado.

Ficaram sozinhos. Neji arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando entender o que o tio tinha insinuado com aquilo. Esperou que Hinata lhe dissesse, mas ela apenas baixou a cabeça e esperou que ele tomasse a iniciativa de conversar.

- Vamos tomar o sorvete.

O encontro dos dois era tão frio quanto os sorvetes que levavam. Raras eram as vezes que se encaravam e mais raro ainda era trocar palavras. Durante muito tempo ficaram nesse silêncio frio por muito tempo, até que foram abordados por uma voz familiar.

- Olá!

Do outro lado da sorveteria, acenando e sorrindo, estava Ino grudada no braço de Tenten que mantinha uma expressão séria, porém pacífica no rosto.

- Olá, Ino-chan! Tenten-chan! – Hinata acenou com um meio sorriso, mas não pôde ignorar a forma que Tenten a olhava. Parecia curiosa ou descrente.

- Vamos sair, Hinata – chamou Neji, pegando-lhe pela mão.

- Ma-mas... eu queria ir falar com as...

- Vamos.

Puxou-a para fora da sorveteria, onde as duas ainda observavam o casal se afastar.

- Quem diria! – exclamou Ino ao receber o sorvete. – Nunca imaginei que Neji e Hinata ficariam juntos um dia.

- Ainda não acredito, se quer saber. Eles não têm nada a ver!

- Ah, Tenten! Não seja boba! Está dizendo isso por que o Neji te enrolou por um bom tempo, não é?

Tenten revirou os olhos e saiu da sorveteria puxando Ino pela mão. Não era mesmo necessário ficar falando daquilo.

--x--

(1) Imooto-chan – Irmã mais nova

(2) Otou-sama – Pai

**_N/A:_**_ Well, já vi que essa história vai ser longa XD Tenho planos mirabolantes para o casalzinho! A partir do próximo capítulo, pegarei pesado nas insinuações de algum Yaoi que desenvolverei aqui. Shino e Kiba. E tenho dito! Ò.Ó! Também insinuarei alguns triângulos divertidos, porém ainda não sei que outros shippers terão lugar por aqui. Mas, para os que gostam e os que não, já deixo avisado que haverá Shino e Kiba implícito aqui. E sim, é para o meu bel prazer! 8)_

Ah! Sim, Neji e Tenten tem um negócio mal resolvido... e isso será fator de extrema importância! Garanto! Muitas lágrimas, sofrimento e dor estarão por trás desse romance! MUAHAHAHAA Tenham medo de mim, cats!


	4. Konoha Matsuri

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 4 – Konoha ****Matsuri**

-

_"'Cause of you I forgot the smart ways to lie… Because of you_ "

"Por causa de você eu esqueci das formas inteligentes de mentir... Por causa de você._"_

**_(Shakira – Underneath your clothes)_**

-

Os dias passavam cada vez mais devagar.

Na cabeça de Hinata milhares de incertezas surgiam a respeito do comportamento de Neji. Não que ele tivesse mudado tanto, na verdade parecia o mesmo quando estavam sozinhos. A essa altura, ele já tinha lhe explicado sobre a idéia de fingir um romance e não parecia nem um pouco abalado pelo término com Tenten.

Para a Hyuuga, ele estava buscando apenas a forma mais simples de fugir daquele relacionamento e – não sabia bem o porquê – achou que aquele noivado seria a melhor forma. Que absurdo!

Hanabi estava mais distante que nunca da irmã. Nos últimos dias sequer um bom dia proferira a ela e não parecia de fato animada para treinar com Neji como antes de receber a notícia do tal casamento.

Certa noite, durante o jantar, Hiashi comentou sobre uma pequena comemoração na vila e deixou clara a necessidade de que a filha mais velha estivesse lá e, de preferência, de mãos dadas com o noivo.

- Papai, isso é tão...

- O quê, Hinata?

Não obteve resposta. Hanabi perguntou ao pai se tinha permissão para ir acompanhada de Konohamaru, ao que recebeu apenas um "faça como quiser" em resposta. E Hinata até confessava sentir uma ponta de inveja. O que o pai diria se ela pedisse para ir acompanhada de Shino ou Kiba? E, por falar neles, estava há alguns dias sem vê-los. Deveria procurá-los na manhã seguinte.

--x--

- Missões! Missões e mais missões! – exclamou Kiba ao alongar os braços. – E você está muito folgada, Hinata! A Ino está por aí dizendo pra todo mundo que você e o esquisitão do Neji estão namorando. Isso não é motivo para abandonar os seus amigos, é?

- Claro que não, Kiba-kun!

Sob a proteção da sombra de uma árvore, Shino ouvia a conversa. Ao ouvir a parte do "namorando com Neji", olhou de relance para os dois e bufou.

- Ainda obedecendo às ordens do seu pai? – indagou o Aburame, voltando-se para ela.

- S-Shino... – a Hyuuga baixou o olhar e fez silêncio, querendo de alguma maneira negar aquilo, mas aqueles dois a conheciam bem demais para que pudesse mentir.

- Ordens? – repetiu Kiba numa risada. – Vai dizer que ele ficou biruta e resolveu te dar de presente pro garoto-maravilha dele?

- Kiba! – disse Shino em tom repreensivo. – Ouça, Hinata, você não tem que mentir para nós.

- Não vou mentir – afirmou depois de alguns segundos em reflexão. – Esse namoro é mesmo idéia do meu pai... eu não queria...

- Então é verdade? Uau! E eu achando que a minha vida era difícil! – zombou Kiba, deitando sobre a grama.

- Kiba! – voltou Shino a repreendê-lo.

- Certo! Foi mal... ei, Hinata? Por que não diz ao seu pai que ele está ficando lélé? Onde já se viu nos dias de hoje ficar arranjando casamentos?

- Não há algo de realmente estranho nisso, Kiba – disse Shino com suavidade. – Sei que os meus pais não me forçariam a casar, mas sei que iam preferir que eu casasse com alguma Aburame...

Kiba fez uma careta, obviamente descontente com a informação.

- Eu preferia casar com o Akamaru do que com alguém que eu não gosto! Né, Akamaru?

O cão não sabia se latia satisfeito ou ofendido com a afirmação do parceiro. Apenas grunhiu baixinho e deitou ao lado do Inuzuka.

- Sei que o meu pai não me forçaria a casar, na verdade... Mas é que eu... Digo, Ne-neji-kun, ele aceitou isso imediatamente e parece satisfeito com essa situação.

- Só falta agora dizer que ele é apaixonado por você! – Kiba gargalhou. – No dia em que eu vir o Neji apaixonado de verdade por alguém, terei de encomendar uma boa festa em homenagem à mulher que fizer isso! Não é nada com você, Hinata. Mas francamente, Neji tentou te matar uns anos atrás... Agora te ama? Deve haver algo além disso, não?

- Ele e o meu pai só querem... o melhor pro Clã.

O trio ficou em silêncio. Shino sentou ao lado de Kiba e suspirou. O outro, por sua vez, afastou-se um pouco e pôs a melhor expressão de zombaria que arranjou para olhar para o amigo.

- Sai pra lá, Shino! Vai que seu pai aparece aqui com uma noiva pra você e ela fica pensando besteira de nós dois, hã?

Hinata riu, fitou os amigos e sentiu-se mais aliviada em pelo menos ter o apoio dos dois. O Aburame apenas soltou um muxoxo que pareceu ecoar como "idiota" e ajeitou os óculos.

--x--

- Neji! Não é justo que não tenha me contado! – reclamou Lee, dando um soco na mesa. – E eu achando que podia ser considerado um confidente! Isso foi decepcionante!

- Não seja dramático. Agora já sabe, não é?

- Mas foi a Tenten que me contou! Não é justo, Neji! Eu sou seu parceiro ou não?

O Hyuuga suspirou. Bebeu alguns goles de suco e olhou a rua pela janela da lanchonete onde estavam. Acariciou a borda do copo, fazendo com que Lee logo percebesse que algo o estava incomodando, mas a curiosidade não durou muito.

- O que Tenten lhe disse, Lee? – os orbes caminharam de esguelha até o canto dos olhos para observar o rosto do amigo.

- Bem, - o outro pigarreou e bebeu um gole de suco. – ela pareceu bem abalada, na verdade. Você deve ter sido muito frio com a Tenten, Neji. Quase a vi chorar! Coisa bem difícil de acontecer.

- Mesmo? – perguntou, quase sem estar muito preocupado com a resposta. – Mas o que ela disse?

- Disse que você a tinha trocado! – Lee jogou de repente, denotando irritação ao franzir o cenho. – Disse claramente! Neji me trocou pela Hinata, ela disse. Você devia procurá-la para esclarecer essa história.

- Não há o que esclarecer. Estou namorando Hinata e é só isso!

Lee arqueou as grossas sobrancelhas e suspirou. Um longo silêncio ficou entre os dois, sendo quebrado apenas pela voz esganiçada de Naruto que chegou até eles e puxou uma cadeira.

- Hei, hei! É bom encontrar os dois aqui! Então, vão ao Konoha Matsuri?

Lee sorriu com grande exaltação e fitou Neji, que não correspondeu às expectativas em relação ao entusiasmo dos amigos.

- Eu vou sim, Naruto-kun! E você?

- Eu ainda não sei... tentei convencer a Sakura-chan a ir comigo, mas ela disse que talvez esteja ao lado da Tsunade-baa-chan... Ainda vou insistir um pouco. Não quero ir sozinho!

- Combinei de ir com a Tenten. Ela parecia desanimada com certos... acontecimentos - nesse momento, encarou Neji. – Mas a convenci de que seria uma boa para se distrair.

- Com a Tenten? – Naruto, atônito, alternou os olhos entre os dois rapazes. – Mas eu pensei que a Tenten namorava você, Neji. Trocaram?

- Não seja ridículo! – reclamou Neji ao se ajeitar na cadeira. – E eu não namorava a Tenten.

- Não? – o loiro coçou a cabeça com uma confusão no olhar. – Bem, em todo caso, se a Sakura-chan não aceitar ir comigo no festival, eu vou convidar a Hinata-chan!

Os orbes de Neji dirigiram-se a ele, inalterados. Lee arregalou os olhos, de forma que eles pareciam ainda mais redondos e permitiu-se dar uma risada ao passar o susto.

- Vocês sabem, - continuou Naruto, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca. – ela é uma boa amiga e aposto que uma ótima companhia! Ela é sua prima, Neji. Sabe se ela já tem acompanhante?

O Hyuuga terminou o suco e levantou da mesa, deixando os dois sozinhos e sem nenhuma resposta. Lee manteve-se calado até que ele estivesse longe o suficiente para não escutar a conversa que iniciaria com Naruto.

- Naruto-kun! Não seja imprudente assim!

- O que foi que eu disse?

- Neji e Hinata-san estão namorando! Você parece que não pensa nas coisas antes de falar!

- Namorando é? – ele deu uma alta gargalhada que arrancou uma careta de Lee. – Por essa eu não esperava! Será que devo procurá-lo e pedir desculpas?

- Melhor não. Apenas evite convidar a namorada dele pro festival. Acho que será o suficiente.

Ainda um pouco desconcertado, o Uzumaki deu de ombros e pediu uma bebida ao garçom, fingindo esquecer o ocorrido.

--x--

A atual Hokage, Tsunade, promovera há alguns anos um grande festival para comemorar o fim da Akatsuki. O Konoha Matsuri - Festival de Konoha - dava início à primavera e comemorava, também, a grande vitória do Yondaime Hokage contra Kyuubi, a raposa de nove caudas. A popularidade do evento se espalhou pelos países ninjas e tornou-se tradicional.

Na tarde do sábado que daria início às festividades, Hinata escolhia com certa melancolia o kimono a ser usado. Internamente, preferia ir como outros ninjas, com seus coletes e armas. Mas quem disse que seu pai permitiria? Na verdade, seu pai quase não a considerava uma ninja e pouco sabia sobre suas reais habilidades.

- Não sei por que tantas flores – comentou ao analisar um dos kimonos sobre a cama. – Nem sequer é um dia tão alegre.

Estava decidido. Seria aquele.

Ouviu o som abafado de algumas batidas na porta. Inclinou a cabeça e ordenou que entrasse. Hiashi adentrou o quarto com seu habitual olhar gélido, mas inquieto.

- Hinata. Precisamos conversar.

- Sim?

- Não quero que interprete mal as minhas atitudes - simulou um sorriso que logo se desfez. – É pelo clã, você sabe. Neji é um bom rapaz, ele saberá cuidar de você.

- Eu sei. Não estou reclamando de nada.

- Ainda bem. Aceitou isso muito bem! Eu me surpreendi.

A Hyuuga arqueou a sobrancelha numa surpresa. Não se lembrava de já ter surpreendido o pai alguma vez. Aquilo devia significar alguma coisa. E significava. Agora, bem mais que uma missão, aquele casamento se tornara uma forma do pai se orgulhar dela. Sabia que não era totalmente justo, mas ao menos uma vez ela queria saber como era ser admirada por ele.

- Sei que será bom para todos, inclusive pra mim. Neji-kun é... uma ótima pessoa.

- Ótimo. É bom ver que você está lidando bem com a idéia. Agora trate de se produzir, pois Neji não tarda a chegar.

A informação não pareceu animá-la, mas a forçou a dar um curto sorriso falso.

Depois de um banho longo e de muito pensar na melhor forma de conversar com a irmã que, até aquele dia, ainda não voltara a falar com ela, julgou Hanabi mais inteligente do que ela realmente era. Estava com dezesseis anos, não podia mesmo estar pensando que o pai a casaria com Neji.

Teria que se lembrar de falar com ela na primeira oportunidade. Agora a prioridade era ficar linda o suficiente para agradar o pai e ao _noivo_. Tal palavra ainda lhe dava calafrios.

Seria a primeira noite dela diante de Konoha como noiva de Neji. Parecia mais difícil agora que estava tão perto da hora de ir ao tal festival. Imaginou com quem iriam seus amigos Shino e Kiba. Isso se não fossem juntos, alegando não querer garotas barulhentas perturbando a paz, embora Hinata insistisse em acreditar que não era bem aquele o motivo.

Riu ao imaginar Shino e Kiba de mãos dadas pelo festival, depois achou aquele pensamento absurdo e ousado demais e notou-se corando e xingando a si mesma por pensar algo desse tipo com os dois. Lembrou então de certa declaração que ouvira de Shino e sorriu. Tinha de arrancar mais dele assim que pudesse.

Vestiu-se e arrumou o cabelo preso num coque, deixando algumas madeixas caindo pelo rosto, valorizando o pescoço. A maquiagem era discretíssima. Jamais poderia ser comparada a uma gueixa e seus lábios vermelhos. Estava, como sempre, simples e até um pouco pálida.

Determinada, saiu do quarto e andou pelo corredor com certa velocidade, como se estivesse indo ao encontro de algo importantíssimo e inadiável. Ao chegar ao salão de entrada, viu Neji e Hanabi sentados lado a lado, conversando.

- Ridículos! – dizia Hanabi, gesticulando e rindo. – Já pensou se todos passassem a usar aqueles óculos na cabeça? Parece um bando de crianças!

Neji, com seu habitual olhar distante e o visível desinteresse, apenas concordando e fingindo gostar do assunto. Quando notou a chegada da prima, ficou de pé imediatamente e a encarou. Sequer analisou a roupa que ela usava, nem elogiou o cabelo, apenas ficou ali, seus olhos tentando fixarem-se nos dela, mas sempre tremendo, como se não fosse possível.

- Boa noite, Hinata-sama – cumprimentou com cortesia.

- Boa noite, Neji-kun – respondeu educadamente.

Hanabi torceu o rosto e evitou olhar para a irmã.

Hiashi não demorou a chegar. Cumprimentou Neji e deu um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta para Hinata, sem demonstrar real emoção em vê-la produzida. Acompanhou os dois até o jardim e, chegando lá, resolveu passar uma lista de recomendação aos dois.

- Tentem não ser tão mecânicos. Esse casamento não é um castigo, mas o destino. Passarão a vida juntos e eu espero que vivam isso em paz. Se não forem companheiros nessa empreitada, vão acabar sofrendo.

- Empreitada? – perguntou Hinata, num murmúrio. – O senhor acha que isso vai dar certo?

- Veremos depois que casarem.

- Está arriscando demais em algo incerto! É... é um investimento alto demais, - pausou e engoliu em seco. - não acha?

- É um bom investimento – disse Hiashi com segurança. – Conheço o clã e as pessoas que o manejam. Depende apenas de vocês agora.

Neji arqueou a sobrancelha e esperou que Hinata dissesse algo mais, embora não acreditasse que o faria. Mas se surpreendeu.

- Já parou para pensar q-que talvez e-eu ou o Ne-neji-kun pudesse... já... go-gostar de outra p-pessoa? – sabia que era uma péssima hora para ficar nervosa e começar a gaguejar, mas teria de fazer essa pergunta.

Neji arregalou os olhos e olhou diretamente para o tio, louco para ver que resposta ele daria.

- Acho que deixei bem claro o que deve ser feito. Mas se pretendem estragar a chance de unificar o clã, sintam-se à vontade. Porém não contem com o meu apoio – Olhou diretamente para a filha e a encarou friamente, parecendo até ler os pensamentos da mesma.

- Entendo... otou-sama. Podemos ir agora, Neji-kun?

- Claro. Boa noite, Hiashi-sama – Neji ofereceu o braço e Hinata entrelaçou o seu.

- Boa. Aparecerei por lá mais tarde.

Hanabi apareceu por trás do pai e observou os dois se afastando, seus orbes fumegando, quase prontos para chorar.

- Otou-san? – chamou baixinho. – Quando o tapado do Konohamaru chegar, eu estarei no quarto.

- Alguém lhe avisará.

--x--

Luzes, música e gente de todos os países passeavam pelas ruas. Roupas coloridas abafavam os coletes esverdeados que alguns ninjas usavam. Muitos stands e barracas, palcos, até um parque, estavam montados por toda a vila. Alguns joguetes chamavam a atenção das crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro, excitadíssimas.

Ao lado de uma barraquinha de pipoca, Shino observava o trânsito exagerado de pessoas, tentando identificar alguém. Ao seu lado, Akamaru parecia impaciente. O cão rosnava, latia, corria de um lado para o outro e, se pudesse falar, certamente reclamaria das pessoas que pisavam em suas patas.

- Aquele imbecil está demorando – comentou o Aburame, num suspiro.

- Shino! – Kiba surgiu no meio da multidão, trazendo consigo uma garrafa de sake e bolinhos. – Olha o que eu trouxe!

- Sake? Ah, por favor, Kiba! Você disse que era importante!

- Não seja reclamão! Akamaru gosta desses bolinhos. Eu até perguntei se você não queria nada, não é?

- Viu a Hinata? – indagou o outro, tentando fugir da discussão boba.

- Não... acha que ela vai mesmo vir com ele?

- Talvez – Shino virou e comprou pipoca, tentando fugir da garrafa que Kiba insistia em oferecer-lhe. – O pai dela não é do tipo que desiste das coisas.

- Veja ali... não é o Shikamaru? – berrou Kiba, fazendo com que o amigo derramasse metade das pipocas que tinha em mãos.

- Suponho que ele não tenha vindo com ninguém também, assim com nós – alfinetou Shino, limpando a roupa do pó branco que ficara preso nela.

- Ninguém? Ah, obrigado pela importância que me dá. HEI! SHIKAMARU! OEE! – acenou na direção do rapaz até que, depois de algum tempo, ele o enxergou.

O manipulador de sombras caminhou a passos lentos até eles. As mãos nos bolsos, o tédio estampado no rosto e os olhos que alternavam entre Shino e Kiba.

- Hum... – gemeu ele, num fraco tom de zombaria. – Vejo que os rapazes resolveram assumir um romance finalmente!

- Não fale besteiras! – reclamou Kiba tomando um gole da bebida que levava. – Onde está a sua acompanhante? Não vá me dizer que _também está sozinho_ hoje? – fez questão de frisar a última frase, encarando Shino.

- Mais ou menos – Shikamaru coçou os olhos e bocejou. – A louca da Ino obrigou o Chouji e eu a virmos com ela hoje. Talvez por que não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela não foi convidada. Dei um jeito de fugir e agora com certeza Chouji está sofrendo nas garras daquela maluca. E vocês?

- Na verdade, viemos quase em missão de resgate hoje – comentou Kiba ao sentar encima de Akamaru. – Hinata vai vir com o Neji e nós vamos...

- Nós vamos ter de ficar sozinhos hoje – interrompeu Shino e, se pudessem ver seus olhos, notariam que eles estavam fixos em Kiba, repreendendo-o. – E por falar em Hinata, olhe ela ali.

Ela estava séria, olhando com atenção a todos os quiosques e stands, fingindo não lembrar que Neji a mantinha presa a um de seus braços. O rapaz parecia bem menos curioso sobre a ornamentação e divertimentos. Até que encontrou ao longe os amigos Lee e Tenten.

- Hinata-sama, há alguém que gostaria de ver?

- Bem... talvez Shino e Kiba estejam por aqui e...

- Se quiser, pode procurá-los. Seu pai não está nos vigiando agora – sequer a olhava. Permanecia observando os dois amigos.

Hinata caminhou os olhos em todas as direções, até identificar Kiba acenando ao longe, montado no seu cão.

- Ah! Ali! Não se importa mesmo, Neji-kun?

- Não. Apenas diga onde estará para que eu a encontre depois.

Ela mostrou os amigos e logo depois correu até eles. Quase tropeçando no tecido do kimono às vezes. Parou diante do quarteto reunido – considerando-se que Akamaru estava lá – e recuperou o fôlego.

- Bom encontrar vocês logo cedo! – exclamou com a respiração ofegante.

- Ué... – Kiba riu baixinho. – E nós pensando que íamos ter que te seqüestrar do Neji! Como conseguiu?

- Bem... ele também tem amigos – observou os três garotos e manteve o sorriso. – Vieram os três desacompanhados?

- Não diga isso ao Kiba - zombou Shino, a voz calma e irônica. – Ele costuma sofrer ao não ser notado como uma boa companhia.

Shikamaru bufou, notando que Ino arrastava Chouji naquela direção.

- De que adianta fugir dessas mulheres problemáticas, se elas sempre dão um jeito de correr atrás da gente?

- Eu ouvi isso, seu esnobe! – berrou Ino, beliscando a orelha do rapaz. – E que reuniãozinha é essa aqui? Chouji e eu estávamos loucos te procurando, Shikamaru! Quero que vocês ganhem uns ursinhos pra mim.

- Eu mereço – reclamou Chouji, fazendo uma careta. – Anda, Shikamaru, não vou ficar nesse castigo sozinho.

A loiríssima Yamanaka Ino puxou os dois amigos e se despediu, com um sorriso, dos outros três. Esses que ficaram observando até não restar mais sombra do trio. Kiba engoliu mais da bebida que levava e procurou alguém atrás de Hinata.

- E o Neji? Deu uma trégua?

- Já disse... ele está com os amigos. Ele também não está nisso por querer, lembrem-se – Hinata pegou um pouco da pipoca que lhe era oferecia por Shino e negou de imediato quando Kiba mostrou-lhe o sake. – Acho que só o verei na hora de voltar pra casa... ou até Hanabi aparecer. Pensei que viria acompanhado, Shino-kun.

- Ele? – Kiba apontou com certo desdém, logo depois de desfazer a cara de ofendido por novamente não ser reconhecido como 'o acompanhante perfeito'. – O que te fez pensar isso?

- Oh... bem... sempre ouço algumas mulheres comentando sobre querer tirar os óculos de Shino e...

- Não sei qual a graça disso! – gritou Kiba, deixando de lado o sake. – Elas não têm mais o que fazer, não?

Hinata riu. Notou que Shino apenas observava os ataques histéricos do amigo e resmungava qualquer coisa para si mesmo. A Hyuuga sempre se divertia com aquela estranha amizade dos dois. Horas, mesmo sem querer, imaginava como seria se aqueles dois resolvessem assumir um romance, mas preferia guardar para si mesma essa idéia. Não era educado pensar algo assim dos companheiros de equipe, ainda mais sendo eles sempre tão diretos ao dizer que o outro era um reclamão abusado ou um tagarela exibido.

- Viram mais alguém interessante por aí? – perguntou ela, tentando não parecer procurar alguém em especial.

- Sakura, Naruto e Sai. Os três andando juntos por aí como pamonhas. Acho que é mais uma daquelas disputas idiotas entre ela e a Ino. Sabe? Trazer dois garotos idiotas para explorar – Kiba já parecia menos revoltado com os comentários sobre mulheres e os óculos de Shino.

- Ah... Naruto e Sakura, é?

- Você não me ouviu dizer Sai? – inquiriu Kiba, com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Se prestasse mais atenção, ia ver que o seu namorado está assanhado demais pro lado da Tenten, não acha?

Ela virou instintivamente o olhar e reparou que o casal conversava, sentado no parapeito de uma janela. Sorriu e voltou a encarar os amigos.

- Acho que o Neji-kun gosta dela. Acho que ele está fazendo isso por pressão do meu pai.

- Assim como você – disse Shino, pegando Kiba pelo braço. – Olha, a tal roda gigante parou.

Kiba sorriu e saiu de cima de Akamaru.

- HEI! Akamaru! Vamos à roda gigante! Quer ir com a gente, Hinata?

- Não... vou esperar por aqui.

- E você, Shino?

O Aburame não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto e deixou claro que não se prestaria àquilo. Kiba saiu correndo, sendo imediatamente seguido pelo cachorro.

- Não falou com seu pai, não é? – questionou o rapaz, olhando Kiba tomar distância com Akamaru.

- Eu fiz um comentário sobre gostar de outra pessoa e... Bem, você pode imaginar o que houve.

- Não, não posso. Mas imagino que você e Neji vão acabar machucando mais alguém, além de vocês mesmos – olhou Tenten, ao longe, rindo após qualquer comentário de Neji.

- O que espera que eu faça?

- Nada. Só dei uma sugestão, como seu amigo. Não será sadio levar esse relacionamento, que seu pai arranjou, adiante. Pense nisso.

- Shino... agora que o Kiba-kun saiu...

- Melhor não falarmos _desse assunto_ agora – afirmou ele, precipitando-se para olhar se Kiba estava longe o bastante. – Não quero falar _disso_.

- É que... desde que você me disse... fico imaginando algumas coisas e...

- Hinata! Não é a melhor hora! Muita gente aqui – voltou a olhar para os lados e pigarreou. – Eu não devia ter falado nada com você.

- Não diga isso, Shino-kun! – a garota aparentou ficar extremamente ofendida. – Tudo bem se não quer falar a respeito. Eu entendo. Falaremos disso amanhã.

- Amanhã? – repetiu ele, a voz quase falhando.

- Sim! – confirmou Hinata, aproximando-se do amigo. – Encontre-me na entrada da floresta do chakra, à tardinha.

- Por que insiste nisso? – a voz sempre calma do Aburame parecia ter ganhado um pouco de azedume. – Já falei tudo o que tinha de falar a você!

- É que eu gostaria de saber mais sobre o que você sente por...

- Hinata-chan! – a voz esganiçada de Naruto interrompeu a Hyuuga, que se virou bruscamente, com o rosto corado. – Uau! Você está linda!

- Na-naruto-kun! O-olá! Vo-você está... é... ótimo!

Se Shino não estivesse de óculos, qualquer um notaria o revirar de olhos que ele fizera, como se risse do nervosismo de Hinata.

- Achei que o Neji ia te trazer! Por isso não te convidei, se quer saber! – ele sorriu logo se pondo a olhar Shino, que balançava a cabeça em negativa. – Ué... Shino? Então... Hinata, você e o Neji não estavam...

- Não pense besteira – disse Shino calmamente. – Ela só veio me cumprimentar.

Conversaram pouco. A maior parte do tempo era só Naruto falando sobre as suas missões interessantíssimas e de como Sakura conseguia ser abusada com ele e Sai.

- Você é bem mais calma, Hinata! Ela me bate a cada três minutos e...

- Hinata? – a voz de Neji entrecortou as de Naruto e sua mão foi oferecida à Hyuuga que, um pouco relutante, aceitou. – Hanabi chegou agora... temos pouco tempo para fugir dela! – ele forçou um sorriso e puxou Hinata para perto, envolvendo a cintura dela com os braços. – Bom vê-los, garotos! Ah, e Naruto, a Sakura não quis mesmo acompanhá-lo?

- Ah... – Naruto ainda tentava se acostumar com a visão de Hinata entre os braços de Neji. – Ela aceitou! Mas trazendo o Sai junto... E, sinceramente... eu cansei dela nos obrigando a ganhar presentes e resolvi fugir um pouco. Aliás, melhor sair daqui antes que ela apareça! Até mais!

O loiro deixou Shino, Neji e Hinata e sumiu no meio de um grupo de ninjas. O trio trocou alguns olhares, nenhum disposto a quebrar o silêncio. Até que Shino, mesmo relutante, falou:

- Vou procurar o Kiba. Até mais.

Sozinhos, o casal se entreolhou. Hinata procurava um álibi para conseguir se soltar e Neji parecia esperar por isso para que pudesse soltá-la.

- Acho que já pode...

- Ótimo.

Livres do contato um do outro, notaram que a rua parecia ainda mais cheia e que Hanabi não estava muito longe.

- Não acho que ela viria até nós – comentou Hinata com um fraco sorriso. – Ela não tem falado comigo.

- Mas fala comigo. E fala muito, por sinal.

- Não quer ficar com Lee e Tenten?

- Tenten só tem falando de amor ultimamente. Minha paciência se esgotou. E Lee, bem... Lee só tem falado de Tenten. Melhor deixar que os dois se entendam.

- Em que sentido?

- No sentido de serem dois tontos que pensam demais em romances e pouco em responsabilidades. Que tal um passeio?

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça e se posicionou alguns passos atrás de Neji, pondo-se a segui-lo. Logo as luzes e a música foram ficando pra trás e os dois chegaram a um pequeno parque, desprovido de luz elétrica e com um banco vazio como única ornamentação do local.

Sentaram juntos e compartilharam um silêncio constrangedor.

- Você preferia ter ficado lá, eu imagino – disse Neji com o olhar fixo nas luzes mais a frente. – Mas temo que seu pai esteja certo quando nos aconselha a conversar e entender essa situação.

- E o que quer conversar?

- Não a odeio – disse com certo desdém. – Assim como também não a adoro.

- Você me suporta – completou ela com a voz suave. – Como eu a você.

Normalmente, evitaria ser tão direta. Sua personalidade, sempre discreta, não lhe permitia ousar tanto em comentários. Neji não era seu amigo mais próximo. Sequer podia chamá-lo de amigo, na verdade. Mas sentia que não precisava medir palavras com ele.

- É. Suporto.

- Imagina como será nossa vida? Digo, depois desse.. ca-casamento?

- Continuará a mesma. Você, se quiser, poderá continuar como ninja. Ou, se preferir, pode ficar em casa como uma esposa comum faria. Bem, decida por si mesma. Nada mudará, exceto pelo fato de vivermos na mesma casa... nos suportando.

Hinata queria dizer "e ser fiel, como manda a cerimônia", mas no fundo sabia que isso seria algo mais próprio a ela do que a ele. Nunca fora uma moça de muitos namoros. Aos vinte e dois anos não tinha ainda sequer beijado alguém. E sabia que ele, mesmo com sua frieza, já tivera algum – ou alguns –relacionamento. Tenten, por exemplo, fora a última. Talvez aquele 'não mudará nada' incluísse ele continuar a não se importar com os sentimentos de ninguém.

- Você é... muito duro com as palavras, Neji-kun.

- Tenten está vindo ali – apontou com a cabeça e aproximou-se de Hinata. – Finja que está contente.

Hinata sentiu vontade de rir do pedido, mas apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- O que conversaram hoje?

- Ela... só me deu uma bronca. Só isso.

A moça passou depressa pelo local onde eles estavam sentados. Mesmo no escuro, Hinata notou um sorriso discreto no rosto dela direcionado a Neji. Depois, a kunoichi desapareceu na escuridão.

Os dois Hyuugas compartilharam de mais silêncio, até que o rapaz a levou de volta para o meio das festividades, sempre sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ao reencontrar Shino e Kiba, Hinata sorriu e os cumprimentou de novo. Neji apenas movimentou a cabeça e suspirou.

- E Hanabi? – perguntou ela ao observar uma quitanda. – Não a vi mais...

- Está com Konohamaru.

De longe, Shino observava Hinata ganhar distância. Suspirou inquieto, como se soubesse que o dia seguinte prometia alguns constrangimentos para ele. Maldita hora que falara algo para Hinata sobre seus sentimentos. Lembrava que era uma tarde chuvosa em que Kiba preferiu não sair de casa. O Aburame fora imprudente o suficiente para falar sobre paixão e atração e deixara Hinata curiosa até aquele dia. Agora sabia que teria de concluir a conversa que iniciara com a amiga.

"Isso não vai dar certo...", pensava ao mesmo tempo em que procurava uma forma de manter Kiba longe do local onde marcara de encontrar Hinata.

- Shino... você ficou estranho de repente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada, Kiba. Estou indo pra casa.

- Hei! Espera! Eu vou também!

--x--

- Aonde você vai agora, Neji-kun? – indagou Hinata ao notar a pressa com que ele se despedira à porta da sua casa.

- Com todo respeito, Hinata-sama, mas acho que não devo explicações a você.

Hinata reuniu toda a ironia que fosse capaz de canalizar e, com um sorriso petulante, disse com um forte desejo de mostrar que detestava fingir que eram um casal feliz:

- Somos namorados, não é?

Neji logo compreendeu que aquilo era uma afronta a seu comportamento quando na frente de outras pessoas. O autêntico namorado ciumento e cuidadoso. Mas detestava que Hinata tomasse aquela posição para cobrar dele que parasse com tais fingimentos.

- Não estou bancando o bom noivo por querer. Faço isso pelo clã Hyuuga. Faço qualquer coisa pelo clã. Não fique zombando do meu comportamento.

- Neji-kun... – agora séria e bem menos segura, ela pigarreou e respirou fundo. – Precisamos parar com isso!

- Isso está fora de cogitação. Todo o clã já sabe que estamos... "namorando". Já nasceu uma esperança de que a Bunke deixe de ser vista como inferior ou... como escrava. Farei isso pela minha família, Hinata-sama. E, mesmo achando a idéia de casar com você muito absurda, farei isso.

Hinata engoliu em seco. O olhar tétrico quase derramando um choro que há muito estava preso no peito.

- Então pelo menos me deixe confiar em você – pediu a Hyuuga, os orbes trêmulos. – Você... vai procurar a Tenten, não é?

Neji arregalou os olhos. Duvidou de que Hinata fosse sagaz a ponto de notar qualquer cumplicidade no rápido olhar que trocara com a colega de time. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o leve rubor que lhe vinha ao rosto.

- Tenten e eu não...

- Posso te ajudar, s-se q-quiser – gaguejou, quase não acreditando que havia proposto isso. – Digo... a... a fa-fazer vo-vocês... bem...

- Pela última vez, Hinata-sama! Eu não tenho nada com Mitsashi Tenten!

Neji saiu a passos largos. Se Hinata pudesse ver o seu rosto, notaria o quanto estava vermelho, mas não saberia dizer se por raiva ou por vergonha. Por sua vez, a Hyuuga apenas se sentia uma completa idiota por ter proposto algo assim. Perdera uma boa chance de ficar calada, pensou.

--x--

**N/A:** _Preciso dizer que o Neji é um puto? Acho que não. Mas ele ganharia Oscar de Melhor Ator por fazer tão bem o papel de bom namorado! XD Ah, creio que Tenten não será odiada por ninguém que leia a fic. Pelo menos é o que espero. Gosto da Tenten, principalmente quando ela está com o Lee! Talvez ela pareça um estorvo até certo ponto... mas essa história muda, garanto. Ainda não sei se Sasuke entrará nessa história. Talvez não... ele já tem destaque suficiente no mangá, não pretendo dar mais ainda nas fics. ¬.¬_

_Sobre Shino e Hinata... relaxem! Romance entre esses dois nem nos meus mais delirantes sonhos! o.o_

**--REVIEWS!--**

**Aldebaran,** o Neji é tão sentimental quando uma porta! Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que conseguirei transformar num príncipe encantado né? XD Vai ter lá seus momentos bonitinhos... mas romantismo e Neji não parecem combinar numa mesma frase.

**Chibi Anne**, depois do Chuunin Shiken o Neji se tornou o pupilo do Hiashi. Ele tomou para si a missão que antes era do pai e, além da proteção por Hinata, decidiu ser fiel à Hiashi. Acho que ele reagiria de outra forma a uma decisão do tio senão com certa submissão. XD

**Blueberry-chan**, Neji é um bruto. Dizer que ele vai se apaixonar pode ser demais para o coração daquele ser frio e calculista. Mas sim, essa é a idéia. Ele vai ter de aprender a ser gentil antes, depois vai deixar que o coração tome de conta. Mas acalme-se! Muita água há de rolar!

**Bianca**, querida... sei que você adorou o fora na Tenten... sei mesmo, acredite! Mas sabe... # se escondendo atrás do Dan # certas coisas acontecem... sabe? Que... bem, de repente podem fazer o Neji... você entende, né? Cometer... erros... ele é um humano, oras! Digo, se ele não quisesse errar devia ser um pato e não um homem! Bem... deixa pra lá. # vai embora antes que dê spoillers e apanhe da filha #

**Yhad**, estou me esforçando para fazer capítulos cada vez maiores! Mas preze mais pela qualidade que pela quantidade, ok? Quero escrever sim capítulos maiores, mas quero antes me assegurar de que serão bons!

**Lavvina,** tadinhas nada! Elas não vão sofrer eternamente! Certo que sofrer pelo Neji é até compreensível, tudo bem. Mas garanto que ninguém nessa fic sofre mais que a Hinata! (6) Quanto ao Yaoi, bem... uma Yaoi-maníaca como eu não sobreviveria sem adicionar o gênero em suas fics! E Shino/Kiba tem um quê que muito me atrai!

**Marih-chan**, não odeie a Tenten (ainda). Haverá motivos de sobra para odiá-la mais a frente, mas lembre que Lee ainda existe! E ele a salvará do ódio de meus leitores! Muahaha! Ah, Shino e Kiba é legal! É atraente! Não escreverei nada muito explícito entre os dois, será um relacionamento maduro... não aquelas coisas de garotinhos bobalhões se pegando atrás da porta! Portanto, acredito que será um Yaoi sadio! XD

**Nyo-mila**, certamente que Kishimoto os criou para ficarem sós, mas é exatamente por isso que existem Fanfics! Romance é o que menos vai faltar nessa fic, relaxe! Será uma história longa... muito longa! Por isso peço que sente e relaxe... há muito para acontecer!

**Suh-chan**, Neji vai sempre manter essa frieza. Mas a idéia é acontecer um caso conturbado entre ele e Tenten. Ele terá seus momentos de extrema humanidade. Mas a frieza é um dos traços mais marcantes dele! O trio InoShikaChou vai marcar presença sempre aqui na fic, eles me divertem e é muito gostoso escrevê-los! Ah, e Naruto também, claro! Ele terá seu estrelismo por aqui também. Sobre Shino e Kiba, repito o que eu disse para a Marih-chan. É um Shipper atraente! E não farei nada explícito. Será um relacionamento maduro e super discreto – por que isso combina com o Shino. Não vai ser um romance bobo de garotos lesados, nem aquelas paixonites agudas em que um fica retardado só de olhar pro outro. Ambos são adultos nessa fic, o romance tem de ser adulto também. Me esforçarei para fazer com que seja agradável ler esse casal ;)

**Dama da noite**, ok.

**Kanya,** não é do feitio da Tenten 'armar' contra o casal. Todos são adultos nessa fic. Tenten tem a cabeça feita! Claro que a paixão que ela tem pelo Neji vai fazer com que ela exagere às vezes, mas Tenten não será uma vilã. Quanto à Hanabi, quem sabe? XD

**BelaRaven**, demorei por que sou lesada, juro! Mas prometo que o próximo virá mais depressa! ;)

**Luka-kun**, os triângulos serão mais divertidos do que amorosos. Ainda não sou tão boa a ponto de saber desenvolver triângulos amorosos de forma interessante... eu acho. Mas obrigada assim mesmo!

**Pink Ringo**, amassos ficam para o próximo capítulo, baby XD.

**Neko Kawai,** obrigada! Se não respondi às reviews no cap passado é por que esqueci! E a preguiça também contou, confesso! Continue acompanhando! Beijo!


	5. A chuva que desarma o olhar

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 5 – A chuva que desarma o olhar**

-

_"Meu olho segue o movimento da sua boca. E a minha boca se morde pelos cantos esperando um beijo seu_._"_

**_(Danni Carlos – Boca)_**

-

Amanheceu com uma chuva fina a cair.

Neji se espreguiçou na cama e contraiu o maxilar, lembrando de repente do que conversara com Tenten na noite anterior.

_- Duvidei que estivessem mesmo namorando – afirmou Tenten entre sorrisos._

_- Você duvida da maioria das coisas que digo. Nem me é estranho ouvir isso – retrucou Neji que tinha os olhos fixos em Hinata a conversar com Shino e Kiba._

_- Pensei que fosse só uma estratégia sua para se livrar de mim, sabe?_

_- Hinata e eu vamos nos casar, Tenten – disse de repente, pondo-se a olhar nos olhos da amiga. - Daqui alguns meses._

_Tenten mal conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa. Passara bem mais que alguns meses envolvida com Neji, embora ele nunca falasse em estar namorando ela nem quisesse ouvir falar em casamento. _

_- Você não acha que é um pouco cedo para pensar nisso? Digo... não faz nem duas semanas que vocês estão namorando e..._

_- É com ela que vou casar – reafirmou Neji. – Ela será uma boa esposa, não acha? Uma moça recatada, tímida, bonita. Sabe cozinhar, sabia? Sempre faz ótimos lanches no intervalo dos treinos. E lê bons livros também._

_- Acha que vou ficar aqui ouvindo os bons dotes da Hinata? – disse Tenten, irritada. – Desde quando eu tenho sido 'a outra' na sua vida?_

_- Não acredito que perguntou isso... é... ridículo! – Neji quase riu, mas parou ao ver Naruto se aproximar de Hinata. – Tenho que ir._

_- Posso te pedir uma coisa?_

_- O quê?_

_Tenten sorriu e olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém a ouviria. Depois de ver Lee a metros de distância, se sentiu segura para finalmente falar._

_- Um último encontro. Pra que eu não tenha a impressão de que foi tudo um sonho meu... Pra eu guardar uma boa lembrança, entende? Só um último encontro._

_- Você bebeu? – perguntou o Hyuuga antes de começar a andar._

_- Vou te esperar lá em casa hoje à noite. Como costumo fazer..._

_- Pare com isso – interrompeu-a. – Não seja vulgar._

_Neji voltou a andar na direção de Hinata e mal ouviu o "estarei esperando" que a garota fez questão de dizer bem alto. _

Agora, virando o corpo à esquerda, deixou-se abandonar num longo suspiro. Ao seu lado, num profundo sono, estava Tenten. Os cabelos castanhos soltos, o rosto sereno. Neji sentou, deixando o lençol escorregar pelo corpo nu, e a luz que vinha da janela o obrigou a apertar os olhos. Odiava o hábito da garota de abrir as janelas durante a madrugada.

O Hyuuga se vestiu e, antes de colocar a blusa, foi até a janela para fechá-la. Ainda era cedo, quase ninguém na rua. O mercado já estava aberto e algumas poucas mulheres entrando e saindo de lá.

Voltou alguns passos e observou a jovem sobre a cama.

- Tenten – balançou o pé da mulher que ainda dormia pesadamente. – Acorde!

- Hum? Já amanheceu?

- Já. Estou indo embora..

- Vai dar um beijo de bom dia na Hinata agora?

Neji bufou, exasperado. A ironia de Tenten começava a irritá-lo. Sentou na beirada da cama e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos.

Tenten foi até ele e o abraçou pelas costas, numa clara tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Por que não voltamos pra cama e esquecemos a Hinata, assim como fizemos ontem? – sugeriu com a voz rouca.

- Ontem foi a última vez que isso aconteceu – afirmou Neji, esquivando-se das mãos de Tenten. – Como você mesma pediu que fosse.

- Não é o que você quer, é? Realmente deseja terminar tudo por _ela_?

- Terminar o quê? – perguntou Neji com um meio sorriso. – Nunca tivemos mais do que um casinho bobo. Não tente tornar isso um relacionamento romântico ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Então eu era uma diversão até você achar a mulher da sua vida, Hyuuga Neji? – Tenten enrolou-se nos lençóis e o encarou com determinação.

- Quer saber? – ele franziu o cenho, sem mais se importar se pareceria frio com o que pretendia dizer depois. – É exatamente isso. Hinata é uma boa noiva e será uma ótima esposa. Você...

- O quê? Continua!

- Você está me irritando – terminou, saindo do quarto.

Antes que Tenten o acompanhasse, ouviram o som de alguém chamando na porta. Neji parou abruptamente, observou Tenten – que tinha apenas um lençol em volta do corpo – caminhar até a porta e abrir uma brecha por onde olhou.

- Sim?

- Tenten? Podemos conversar?

- Ino? – a morena lançou um olhar a Neji, que logo recuou alguns passos. – Bem... acabei de acordar, então... ainda nem troquei de roupa.

- Eu posso esperar!

Ino adentrou a casa, obrigando Neji a quase se enfiar de volta no quarto, mantendo-se escondido atrás da porta. Sentiu até vergonha de si mesmo por aquela atitude. Não era do seu feitio se esconder de nada. Porém depois de ter afirmado com tanta convicção à Ino e seus amigos sobre o namoro com Hinata, sentia-se um perfeito idiota de ter acatado ao convite da colega de equipe e ter, mais uma vez, cedido aos seus encantos.

Se todos soubessem o quão falso era aquele namoro, talvez ele pudesse sair e dizer que estava ali por que queria, por que se sentia bem ao passar noites em claro na companhia da morena. Porém não era tão simples para ele, Hyuuga Neji, fingir que era normal contar mentiras. E isso o levara àquela situação, escondido atrás da porta, fugindo.

- Bem... então eu vou me vestir. Espere aqui, certo?

A loira afirmou com a cabeça e olhou Tenten sumir por trás de uma porta.

Tenten entrou na companhia de Neji, que parecia mais atordoado do que ela jamais vira.

- Espere aqui até ela ir, certo? – cochichou ela.

- Vou sair pela janela.

- Você vai o quê?

- Sair pela janela. E ouça bem: se comentar sobre a noite passada com quem quer que seja, será a sua palavra contra a minha! Por favor, não abuse!

Antes que a kunoichi pudesse revidar, Neji terminou de vestir a blusa e correu até a janela do quarto. Sem sequer encará-la novamente, ele saltou. Tenten o olhou caminhar apressado pela rua até que ele sumiu numa esquina.

Depois de vestida, ela voltou à sala e sentou ao lado da amiga que estava sentada a encará-la.

- Pronto! – sorriu nervosamente e sentou ao lado dela. – O que houve?

- Como você tá? – perguntou Ino com grande pesar na voz. – É que ontem todos viram como Neji e Hinata ficam andando juntos e... até sumiram por um tempo! Você está bem?

- Ah, isso? Claro! Eu estou muito, muito bem! Se quiser saber minha opinião: acho que esse namoro não vai durar!

- Está brincando? Hanabi contou pro Konohamaru, que contou pro Naruto, que comentou com o Shikamaru – a quem obriguei que me contasse – que já se fala em casamento na casa da Hinata. Parece que Hiashi-sama gostou desse namoro mesmo...

Depois de rir da história que Ino contava, Tenten se colocou a pensar sobre o assunto. Neji falara abertamente sobre casamento na noite anterior e ela, com convicção, tentava de todas as formas encontrar mentira naquelas palavras. Porém o único álibi que possuía era a noite que passara com o jounnin e não poderia usá-lo.

- É muito cedo para casamento! Sei que ele ainda gosta de mim... – argumentou mesmo com a voz trêmula. – Ele vai perceber isso mais cedo ou mais tarde!

- E que não seja mais tarde então – a loira gargalhou. – Por que se perceber isso quando já estiver casado, você não iria bancar a amante, iria?

A morena deu um sorriso fraco e encarou Ino. Tentava dizer um 'não' seguro, porém as próprias lembranças a traíam. Já passara à categoria de amante na noite passada. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se orgulhar disso.

- Não... claro que não.

--x--

Hinata ainda tomava o café da manhã quando ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome na porta. Ela encarou os olhares de reprovação do pai e de Hanabi, mas mesmo assim levantou e correu até a porta.

Ainda era cedo. Imaginou que pudesse ser algum mensageiro da Hokage para convocá-la a alguma missão ou até mesmo Kiba e Shino, mas a pressa e agonia com que chamavam tornava difícil reconhecer a voz. Porém ao abrir a porta, uma surpresa.

- Neji-kun?

Ao olhar para as maçãs avermelhadas do rosto do rapaz e a fronte úmida de suor, ela logo notou que ele correra até ali. Agora a fitava profundamente, os olhos cor de pérola cintilavam contra a luz do sol e permaneciam fixos nos dela.

A Hyuuga sentiu o rosto corar. Neji nunca a olhava nos olhos por tanto tempo e agora ela notava o quão intenso era aquele olhar. Engoliu em seco e tomou fôlego para voltar a falar.

- O que aconteceu, Neji-kun...

O dedo indicador de Neji foi de encontro a seus lábios, calando-a. E antes que ela pudesse mais uma vez indagar o porquê daquilo tudo, ele a abraçou. Hinata sequer reagiu. Permaneceu estática nos braços dele, tentando encontrar palavras para indagar o que explicaria aquela atitude repentina. Quando ele a soltou, encararam-se por vários segundos e ele finalmente falou:

- Desculpe-me. Eu... lamento muito.

- Eu... não entendo...

- Apenas me desculpe – ele fez uma longa reverência e depois a fitou novamente. – Farei de tudo para protegê-la, Hinata-sama. Sei que tenho agido de forma errada com você, peço perdão.

- Tu-tudo bem... não tem problema. Não quer entrar? Já tomou café da manhã?

- Não... não comi nada e também não tenho fome. Eu só precisava vir aqui dizer isso. Eu já vou.

- Temos treino hoje à tarde... podemos conversar no intervalo?

- Sim, claro. Até mais tarde, Hinata-sama. Com licença.

A jovem bem que queria entender a repentina atitude do primo. Mas já estava acostumada a não entender metade das coisas que ele fazia. Voltou à mesa e evitou comentar com os familiares sobre o acontecido.

--x--

Alguns minutos antes de iniciar o treino com Hinata, Neji procurou pelo amigo Lee. Foram juntos até o Ichiraku Ramen e conversam um pouco antes que o tio lhes levasse os pratos.

- Pra você me procurar assim... o que houve?

- Lee, você gosta da Tenten? – perguntou de repente, notando que as bochechas do outro rapaz ganhavam uma coloração avermelhada.

- Do que está falando?

- Não faço idéia... – sorriu, desacreditando das próprias palavras. – Estou me tornando um idiota.

- Deve ser por causa do amor, Neji! – os olhos do rapaz cintilaram. – O amor faz isso com as pessoas! As transforma, sabe?

- É? – o Hyuuga sorriu discretamente e olhou ao redor. – Lee... acha que estou amando?

- Claro! Se não estivesse, penso que não estaria namorando a Hinata-san, não é mesmo?

- Eu a odiava, Lee. Passei anos da minha vida odiando aquela garota. Culpando a ela de todos os meus problemas. Eu quase a matei!

- Ódio... Gai-sensei me disse uma coisa bonita outro dia – Lee puxou um caderninho de anotações de dentro do bolso e o folheou. – Aqui! Ele disse: _"O ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor"_. O que acha disso, Neji?

Neji não respondeu.

--x--

Hanabi estava sentada no tatame e ao lado de Hinata. Não falou nada durante o tempo que ficou ali, mas frequentemente olhava de esguelha para a irmã que fazia alongamentos enquanto Neji não chegava.

- Quer dizer alguma coisa, Hanabi? – indagou Hinata com um sorriso singelo.

- Não.

- Não gosto de estar tão distante de você. Queria que você pudesse se pôr no meu lugar um instante.

- Vejamos: "Sou Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira do título de Líder do Clã Hyuuga e vou me casar com Hyuuga Neji, o maior gênio do Clã." Uau! Tem mais alguma idéia brilhante pra eu começar a achar isso incrível?

Hinata retomou o silêncio e esperou alguns poucos minutos até Neji aparecer. Ele parecia mais distante que o habitual. Os olhos frequentemente vagando pelo salão, as mãos inquietas e a forma ridícula com que não estava resistindo aos ataques da jovem quando começaram a treinar. Ele parecia distante.

- Algum problema, Neji-kun? – indagou Hinata depois de acertá-lo no ombro.

- Mais ou menos... não estou muito concentrado.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa, certo?

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele concordou. Hanabi havia saído de lá. Ele sequer vira quando. Quando sentou ao lado da prima, desejou estar à milhas de distância, porém notou que não adiantava muito pensar nisso.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou Hinata com um leve sorriso.

- Sinto que estou sendo injusto com você. E lamento por isso. Mas você sabe...

- Sei! É pelo clã e tudo o mais... Tudo bem. Não foi você quem teve a idéia. Eu não vou te culpar.

Uma rápida lembrança perpassou o rosto de Hinata e ela se adiantou na direção da saída.

- Hinata-sama?

- Eu acabei de lembrar que... vou ver... a... Ino-chan hoje! Vou tomar um banho e ir ao encontro dela! Já devo estar atrasada!

- E o nosso treino?

- Já treinamos muito por hoje! Com licença, Neji-kun.

Ele suspirou com desânimo. Estavam no começo do inverno e ele não conseguia imaginar o que duas garotas fariam num fim de tarde em meio ao frio que fazia ali. Por um momento, censurou-se por ficar tentando imaginar o que Hinata fazia ou deixava de fazer. Mas novamente pôs-se a pensar se ela já estaria no banho. "Sou um idiota", dizia mentalmente e acenava com a cabeça.

--x--

Na entrada da Floresta do Chakra, Shino mantinha-se sério. As mãos bem acomodadas nos bolsos e ele num constante ziguezaguear pelo campo aberto onde estava. Depois de quase dez minutos de espera, ele identificou Hinata, correndo apressada na sua direção.

A Hyuuga parou ofegante diante dele, talvez tivesse corrido até ali. Sorria fracamente com a mão no coração, como se tentasse acalmá-lo.

- Acho... que... vai chover... – dizia entre um resfolego e outro.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. O que quer saber?

- Você sabe! Dia desses, você disse que... que sentia calor sempre que estava com o Kiba – sentiu o rosto corar e sorriu com timidez.

- Não acho que isso queira dizer muita coisa – respondeu Shino com frieza.

- Bem... depende. Não é? Eu acho que depende. Digo, depende da forma como é falado e... sei lá...

- Você não me chamou aqui pra perguntar sobre minha temperatura corporal. Por favor.

- Sabemos bem que não foi só isso que você disse – tomou fôlego e fechou os olhos por um segundo. – Você disse que gosta dele. Não com essas palavras, mas disse. Não foi? – a falta de resposta a obrigou a continuar. – Lembro bem das suas palavras... "Kiba é um tagarela exagerado, mas sempre me deixa nervoso quando fica calado e olhando pra mim", foi assim que disse! Não foi?

Shino suspirou. Os dedos nervosos se contorciam dentro dos bolsos.

- Por que se interessou por isso?

- É que... eu já me senti assim. Há muito tempo, mas eu senti... E... você sabe... é difícil falar! Por favor, ajuda!

- Acha que estou apaixonado pelo Kiba? – Se ele não fosse Shino, certamente estaria gargalhando. – Hinata, você está confusa. Está sendo obrigada a casar e está tentando ver romance em todo canto para quem sabe ver também no seu relacionamento com o Neji.

- Não tente mudar de assunto! Eu só queria... queria saber se é possível que eu ainda volte a me sentir assim com alguém...

- Você só tem vinte e dois anos. É claro que vai se sentir assim.

- Então assume que gosta do Kiba?

O Aburame abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Era inegável que Hinata era esperta o bastante para ler as entrelinhas. Balançou a cabeça e bufou.

- Por que insiste nesse assunto idiota?

- É que eu gosto de vocês. São... são como irmãos, mesmo, sabe? Eu só queria que vocês ficassem bem... entende?

- Acredito que o seu problema não é bem esse. Sua preocupação não é se estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. Francamente, Hinata... você só está confusa – procurou apoio numa árvore lotada de musgo e murmurou algum xingamento ao notar que sujara a mão. Mirou o rosto da Hyuuga e percebeu os olhos chorosos que tinha. – O que foi agora?

- Vou passar o resto da vida com o Neji. Acha que algum dia eu vou poder ser livre para amar quem quer que seja?

- Eu não sei – respondeu sinceramente. – Não sou um conselheiro amoroso e nem entendo sobre isso muito bem. Mas se veio mesmo até aqui para me pedir conselhos, bem... aqui vai um: procure a Hokage-sama. Ela é uma mulher e deverá saber melhor do que eu o que você deve fazer. Se seu problema é o Neji, aposto que ela terá alguma idéia de como você se livrar dessa obrigação de casar. Mas não deposite em mim as suas frustrações.

Hinata sabia que a intenção de Shino não era a de ser grosseiro, mas só ela poderia dizer o quanto aquilo a magoava. Não estava realmente depositando frustrações! Ou será que sim?

--x--

Neji não sabia o porquê da pressa de Hinata em encontrar Ino. Mas confessava a si mesmo uma preocupação sobre o assunto a tratar. Lembrava bem que Ino estivera na casa de Tenten naquela manhã. Quem o garantiria que ela não contara tudo sobre a noite anterior? Sobre eles?

Estava caminhando por Konoha. Logo ia anoitecer e ele queria muito não encontrar o tio ou qualquer outra pessoa da família Hyuuga. Agora tinha outras preocupações em mente.

Queria receber uma missão que o mandasse a milhas dali, talvez. Tudo que sabia é que precisava sair de Konoha por alguns dias. Estava cansado daquela rotina de treinos e noites de silêncio olhando para o rosto entristecido de Hinata, que parecia tão animada quanto um defunto para o próprio enterro. Certo, ele também detestava ficar horas na companhia de alguém tão vazia. Ou será que aquele vazio dava-se apenas por estar em sua companhia? Era estranho, mas Neji sentia que estava começando a odiar Hinata de novo.

Porém alguém que caminhava entre gargalhadas pela rua, vindo do lado oposto da calçada, o fez sair de seus pensamentos. Yamanaka Ino e Temari, da Suna, vinham a passos lentos e certamente falando sobre algo muito engraçado. Mas onde estava Hinata? Ela não tinha ido encontrar com Ino?

- "Problemáticas" ele diz, mas sei bem que ele é igualzinho o pai, aquele Shikamaru... o Chouji é outro também! Você não ia acreditar se eu contasse tudo que sei sobre ele!

- O gordinho?

- Ah, Chouji é uma graça! Bem mais prestativo que Shikamaru, mas é um balofo chato quando quer! Ah isso é! Hoje vai ser a segunda noite do festival e eles sequer falaram comigo sobre me fazer companhia. Que absurdo! HEI NEJI! OLÁ!

O Hyuuga acenou de volta e foi o mais rápido possível até a presença das loiras. Temari sorria com imparcialidade, as mãos bem dispostas na cintura numa postura altiva.

- Olá, Hyuuga.

- Ah... oi... Hei, Ino, onde está a Hinata?

- E como eu vou saber? Vocês não vão à segunda noite do Festival? Temari chegou hoje!

- Você não viu a Hinata essa tarde? – perguntou novamente, interrompendo a história que certamente ia começar.

- Não... não a vejo desde ontem, acho... hum... espere aí... Temari, - chamou, voltando o olhar para a amiga. – lembra quem nos cumprimentou agora a pouco? Era a Hinata não era? Eu estava distraída, sabe? – desculpou-se, voltando a olhar Neji. – Conversando com a Temari.

- Aquela de cabelo longo? Sim, ela passou correndo na direção sul...

- Na direção da Floresta do Chakra, na verdade. E se você for bem rápido talvez até a alcance. Não faz tanto tempo, faz, Temari?

- Não, pouco tempo.

Neji confirmou com a cabeça e saiu apressado da frente delas. As duas se entreolharam e Ino cortou o silêncio com mais uma alta gargalhada.

- Namorando, entende? Começo de namoro é assim mesmo! Passa um instante longe e já está a morrer de saudades! Ah, por falar nisso, onde está aquele seu irmão? Gaara?

- Você só quer coisas impossíveis mesmo, não é? Gaara veio hoje sim, mas duvido que ele compareça às festividades. Veio só pra fazer um social, por ordem dos conselheiros, sabe?

- Impossível por quê? Ora, ele é um belo homem, é Kazekage, está solteiro...

- E é o Gaara! Ora Ino, vamos! Ainda quero ver se encontro o Kankurou antes que as ruas comecem a encher.

- Certo... aposta quanto como consigo arrastar o seu irmão pra festa? Hã?

Foi a vez de Temari rir alto e ignorar a proposta da outra, que insistiu no assunto até a kunoichi da Suna aceitar a bendita aposta, jurando que ousaria puxar o cabelo de Gaara se conseguisse vê-lo na companhia da Yamanaka.

- Que coisa boba de apostar, Temari!

- Você diz isso por que não conhece o Gaara...

Com certeza, puxar o cabelo do Kazekage deveria ser menos arriscado do que chamá-lo para um encontro e exatamente por isso Temari podia garantir que não teria de se aventurar a isso.

- Bem... e ele não conhece a Yamanaka Ino! – exclamou antes de agarrar o braço da amiga e sair a novas risadas pela rua.

--x--

A essa altura Neji estava correndo apressado na direção apontada pelas duas mulheres. Não sabia o porquê ainda, mas sabia que Hinata mentiu pra ele e que era certamente para encobrir algo que não deveria estar fazendo.

Quando finalmente avistou o topo das altas árvores da Floresta do Chakra, ele apressou o passo e então pôde identificar, ao longe, duas figuras humanas. Uma era com certeza Hinata e, outra...

- Aburame Shino?

Os olhos de Neji se apertaram por um segundo imediato em que ele se pôs ao lado da outra Hyuuga. Hinata saltou para o lado e tomou posse de uma kunai, obviamente surpreendida. Shino permaneceu imóvel, encarando o recém-chegado.

- Neji-kun! – exclamou Hinata ao guardar a arma. – O que você está... como você...

- Então é isso? – perguntou ele com um sorriso no canto da boca. – Hyuuga Hinata e Aburame Shino... quem diria, não é mesmo? Estão querendo o quê? Uma família de insetos com uma super visão, eu imagino?

- Neji-kun, n-não é isso, e-eu e o Shino-kun só...

- Tenho certeza de que não estavam esperando a Ino, Hinata.

Shino suspirou e cruzou os braços, como se esperasse o desenrolar da discussão entre os dois Hyuugas. Mas Hinata não respondeu e ele interveio antes que Neji voltasse a fazer acusações.

- Você fica engraçado quando sente ciúmes, Neji – afirmou secamente. – Mas eu e Hinata nos encontramos por acaso e paramos para conversar. Agora, se me dão licença, não vou interromper o... namoro. Até mais, Hinata.

- O que está fazendo? – indagou Hinata depois de perder Shino de vista. – Que atitude é essa?

- Você disse que ia ver a Ino. Por que mentiu?

- Eu... lamento dizer isso, Neji-kun... mas não acho que deva satisfações a você. Estou indo embora.

Antes que conseguisse passar por ele, seu braço foi apertado com força e ela soltou um gritinho abafado. Olhou por cima dos ombros e encarou Neji. Não sabia quando fora a última vez em que ele a olhara daquele jeito, mas logo lhe veio à memória o dia em que lutaram no Chuunin Shiken e ele tinha aquela mesma expressão. Parecia pronto para estraçalhar-lhe, parecia decifrá-la, ler seus pensamentos. Só Hinata sabia o quanto isso era incômodo.

Para Neji era difícil explicar o que sentia. Fazia muito tempo que seus orbes não miravam os de Hinata por tanto tempo. Queria exigir respostas, como se fosse um direito seu. Queria obrigá-la a entender a complexidade da missão que lhes fora entregue, mas só conseguia ficar ali, segurando o braço da garota com toda força que conseguia canalizar e encarando-a daquela forma ameaçadora. E, por fim, queria nunca ter odiado tanto Hinata no passado, por que agora, de um jeito ou de outro, só conseguia comparar aquela sensação à de ódio que sentira há muito tempo.

Num lapso de memória, ele se lembrou das palavras de Lee naquela mesma manhã e soltou o braço de Hinata num movimento brusco.

- Eu levo você pra casa.

Hinata baixou a cabeça e pôs-se a caminhar lado a lado com ele. Mas decidiu que na primeira oportunidade procuraria Tsunade. Não estava disposta a aturar aquele tipo de comportamento vindo de Neji para sempre.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair e, antes que ela ganhasse mais força, Neji pegou a mão de Hinata e a fez andar mais depressa, evitando olhá-la. Queria a todo custo evitar mais um daqueles encontrões com os olhos dela. Não parecia lhe fazer bem.

Mas a chuva continuou aumentando, ganhando proporções alarmantes e encharcando as roupas dos dois. O casaco de Hinata parecia estar pesado vários quilos a mais e a blusa branca de Neji deixava transparecer seu corpo.

- É melhor pararmos e esperar que... – começou ela.

- Já estamos encharcados – disse num tom de voz muito alto, quase abafado pelo barulho da chuva. – Não há necessidade de esperar que passe a chuva.

Já estava escuro e as luzes teimavam em acender, mesmo sendo ofuscadas pela forte pressão da água. Hinata não via mais ninguém na rua. Obviamente que eram os únicos tolos que estavam levando toda aquela imensidão de água na cabeça. Desejou esmurrar Neji até ele desmaiar, mas apenas virou o rosto e continuou caminhando ainda mais rápido, quase correndo.

- Po-podemos parar ali... – apontou a calçada de uma casa e Neji a repreendeu com o olhar. Era a casa de Mitsashi Tenten. Ele com certeza não iria querer nem sequer passar uma chuva ali agora.

- Já disse que vamos continuar!

Hinata soltou-se num movimento brusco da mão do outro. Seus olhos quase faiscando de raiva. Neji a encarou e pensou que aquele era o lugar menos indicado para ela começar uma discussão. Abriu os lábios para dizer qualquer coisa, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Pare de agir c-como se f-fosse me-meu do-dono. E-eu... eu não suporto isso! – ela agradeceu a chuva agora por estar camuflando as lágrimas que começavam a cair.

- Hinata... sama... – havia um quê de culpa no rosto do Hyuuga. Notou que agira como um brutamonte agora e não conseguia explicar nem para si mesmo o que o motivou a agir assim.

- Não consigo mais... Neji... – seus soluços agora a impediam de falar qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido. Tapou o rosto com as mãos e soluçou baixinho, tentando abafar o choro.

- Hinata... eu... me desculpa, Hinata-sama! Eu fui... ah, pelo amor de Deus! Não comece a chorar agora! Vamos, pare com isso... droga...

Hyuuga Neji não fazia idéia do que fazer com uma mulher chorosa e desesperada e com o agravante de ser por culpa dele. Pensou em chamar alguém e logo em seguida pensou em voltar a arrastá-la pelas mãos. Quis gritar com ela, mas imaginou que talvez não funcionasse – visto que, com aquela chuva, toda conversa tinha mesmo de ser gritada e pareceria só um comentário qualquer – quis até sacudi-la e obrigá-la a olhá-lo nos olhos. Decidiu-se por essa última opção.

A jovem sentiu as mãos trêmulas – talvez de frio – do primo tocaram seus ombros e ele a sacudiu algumas vezes e a obrigou a encará-lo. Seu choro cessou quase imediatamente. Ele suspirou com certo alívio e continuou com os orbes ligados aos dela.

- Eu lamento muito por isso – falou baixo, a chuva se intercalando entre as palavras. – Não quero deixá-la assim, me perdoe.

Vendo as gotas que escorriam pelo rosto pálido da garota, ele não pôde dizer se eram lágrimas ou se apenas chuva, mas decidiu que nunca mais ia querer ver Hinata naquele estado. A vontade de protegê-la nunca foi tão grande como naquele instante e todo o ódio que jurara estar sentindo há alguns minutos pareceu se esvair de repente. Queria apenas cuidar dela.

Sem pensar muito a respeito, Neji encostou sua fronte à de Hinata, seus olhos muito próximos dos dela, as respirações frias chocando-se uma com a outra. Não havia mais soluços nem gotas escorrendo dos olhos, apenas uma nítida surpresa e confusão estampadas no rosto da Hyuuga.

Ela sentiu o estômago dar um pulo, um frio interno e incomum, seu peito parecia estar enchendo rápido demais e as mãos procuravam algum apoio inexistente, escolhendo sem muita certeza pousar sobre o peito molhado de Neji. A respiração estava ofegante, desordenada.

Quis sair gritando, mas a mão dele tocou o seu rosto e seus orbes se encontraram de repente com muita atenção.

Neji não sabia dizer se era o frio ou se estava sem chakra – a sensação era parecida – pois suas pernas estavam bambas. Sentiu a pulsação acelerar de forma brusca e seus lábios se abriram para falar alguma coisa. O olhar continuava fixo no dela. Agora, além da fronte, os narizes se tocavam, frios e trabalhando com intensa rapidez. Seus dedos tocavam o rosto macio e gelado de Hinata, os dela tocavam seu peito e ele até sentiu vergonha por imaginar que ela estava sentindo o palpitar louco que seu coração tinha agora.

Estavam perto demais...

Ele notou que aquilo não era nem de longe o ódio que parecia sentir mais cedo. Ela notou que não conseguia se mexer por mais que quisesse, e mais: notou que realmente não queria.

O contato visual foi quebrado num segundo embaçado em que ela fechou os olhos e ele baixou o olhar, notando os lábios rosados e trêmulos que se entreabriram num pedido inocente e gentil.

Neji engoliu em seco, não se lembrava de já ter se sentindo assim antes. Fechou os olhos também, bem devagar, a chuva parecia não fazer mais barulho algum, e tudo parecia estar acontecendo com uma lentidão exagerada e confusa.

Neji a beijou. Os lábios muito frios e trêmulos moviam-se nos dela com calma, a mão que agora tocava o pescoço, abaixo do ouvido... a boca muito suave sentindo a tranqüilidade que vinha dela e o ímpeto de querer de agarrá-la veio por um instante, mas ele continuou assim, no mesmo ritmo que Hinata o beijava.

A jovem não tinha certeza se aquela era a situação perfeita para seu primeiro beijo. Imaginou se ele poderia saber que era o primeiro e sentiu borboletas no estômago, assanhando as asas, remexendo tudo. Seus dedos fizeram pressão no peito do rapaz e seus lábios puderam pela primeira vez sentir a língua quente a tocá-los. Um pouco de calor em meio à chuva e Hinata concluiu que não poderia existir melhor forma de ter um primeiro beijo senão aquela.

O suave calor daquele beijo aqueceu-lhe o corpo completamente. Por um instante, sentiu que poderia voar se quisesse.

Mas então tiveram de se separar.

Ambos arfavam. Os olhos ligados com um leve temor. Era uma sensação estranha a que ficara naquele momento. Ele queria pedir desculpas, mas não tinha certeza se devia. Ela queria voltar a beijá-lo, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer isso sem parecer louca.

Arriscou fechar de novo os olhos e entreabriu de novo os lábios. Neji não pôde compreender o que de fato a motivou a ficar assim. Devia estar assustada. Notou o rosto dela muito vermelho, talvez estivesse febril... mas os pensamentos foram se apagando e ele voltou a beijá-la. Agora alimentando a anterior vontade de abraçá-la ao fazer isso. E era muito bom abraçar Hinata.

--x--

A chuva quase atrapalhou a segunda noite de festividades, mas não durou nem sequer uma hora. Hinata, porém, teve a sensação de que aquela chuva não fora mais curta do que o real. Quando chegou em casa, encharcada e lívida, Hanabi parecia se contorcer de vontade para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas apenas a seguiu com os olhos até ela sumir atrás da porta do quarto.

Hinata não lembrava direito de como tinha se despedido de Neji. Um aceno rápido e um tchau sem graça eram as únicas coisas em mente, mas ela tentava de todas as formas não acreditar que fora mesmo só assim. Mas a lembrança mais viva, porém, não era a da despedida, mas sim a daqueles beijos no meio da chuva. Ainda podia sentir seus lábios tremerem em conseqüência de alguma força maior que fizera Neji sugá-los intensamente. Sentiu um arrepio nos braços e tratou de se livrar das roupas molhadas.

Por um tempo essa foi a única coisa a povoar seus pensamentos. Sequer conseguia lembrar o que os levara àquela chuva, nem parecia lembrar o porquê de ter saído de casa, vindo a tomar consciência quando ouviu o barulho de música e alguns gritos animados na rua. Era a segunda noite do Konoha Matsuri. Estava feliz por ter ouvido um 'não precisam ir todos os dias' do pai mais cedo, mas agora tinha uma estranha vontade de saber quando seria a próxima vez que encontraria Neji. Não que tivesse muito a dizer a ele, mas queria poder olhar nos orbes dele de novo.

Desejou de repente ter alguém com quem desabafar. Mas Hanabi estava sem falar com ela, Hiashi não era o a pessoa mais indicada com quem desabafar e Shino fora bem direto em dizer que não sabia nada sobre aquele assunto – agora ela conseguia lembrar bem da conversa com ele. Lembrou também que ele falara de Tsunade. Talvez ela fosse mesmo a única pessoa indicada para ouvir o que ela precisava contar. O problema é que agora notava o quanto tinha para dizer a Hokage; desde a raiva de estar sendo obrigada a casar, até o primeiro beijo maravilhoso que ganhara do tal noivo que não queria.

- Ela me chama de louca – murmurou.

Quem estaria disposta a ouvir?

Pôs-se a procurar por alguém com quem pudesse contar. Mal percebeu quando se viu novamente perdida em lembranças, sentindo de novo a pressão dos lábios de Neji sobre os seus, sentindo de novo o abraço, o calor, o tremelique nas pernas, o frio na barriga e, finalmente, o coração batendo acelerado de um jeito que ela não se lembrava que era possível bater.

- Por que fez isso, Neji-kun? – perguntou ao vento ao se enrolar com um casaco recém tirado do guarda-roupa e aconchegar-se nos cobertores da cama.

--x--

Lee continuava segurando o copo com incredulidade, os olhos muito redondos, arregalados e fixos em Neji que bebia freneticamente a bebida em mãos.

- Está dizendo, - disse Lee quebrando o clima de silêncio entre eles. – que esse namoro é falso? Que você e Hinata-sama...

- Ouça, Lee... isso não deve sair daqui! Eu só... precisava contar.

- Claro que precisava! Por que agora se tornou de verdade, pelo que parece. Acabou de dizer que a beijou e...

- Você não entendeu uma palavra do que eu lhe disse? Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Ela estava triste comigo por que fui grosso e... eu simplesmente a beijei! Eu não devia ter feito isso, Lee! Não posso fazer isso!

- Segundo o que você disse, vocês dois vão ter de casar de um jeito ou de outro. Que mal há em dá uns beijinhos?

- O Hiashi-sama só vai realizar esse casamento por que sabe que eu jamais desrespeitaria Hinata de novo, desde o exame Chuunin... você deve lembrar. Minha missão primordial é cuidar da segurança da Hinata-sama! Não posso sair por aí agarrando ela!

- Não seja exagerado! Se o Hiashi-sama noivou vocês, certamente não vai se importar se acabarem se apaixonado de verdade um pelo outro.

- Não estou apaixonado, Lee! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Oh! Então não deve mesmo sair agarrando a Hinata-san. Já pediu desculpas?

- Não. Nem consigo olhar na cara dela.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Lee riu, mas logo parou ao notar o olhar gélido que recebera do amigo.

- Nunca me senti daquele jeito, Lee. Não sei o que foi aquilo...

- Imagino. Para estar aqui desabafando como um tolo apaixonado, deve mesmo ter se sentido nas nuvens, não é?

Neji sorriu com franqueza, o que deu a Lee a garantia de que ele acertara.

- Não devo magoar a Hinata-sama. Assim como sei que não devo voltar a fazer a isso.

- Seja sincero comigo, Neji – pediu Lee falando mais baixo. – Você _quer_ voltar a beijá-la, não quer?

O Hyuuga suspirou e mordeu os lábios como se ainda pudesse sentir o gosto do beijo neles. Olhou o outro com certa apreensão, hesitou por um momento e soltou o ar dos pulmões.

- Quero.

Lee soltou uma alta gargalhada e fez um brinde ao Fogo da Juventude, embora Neji estivesse sério e carrancudo demais para participar da estranha comemoração do amigo.

--x--

**N/A: **_Ai, cara! Esse foi o beijo mais longo que eu já descrevi na vida! O.O Estou chocada com tamanha capacidade de embromação que adquiri. Pelo menos dessa vez foi uma boa razão, não? O primeiro beijo da nossa belezinha não poderia ser algo do tipo "Encostou, contraiu, relaxou: – AI QUE SUSTO!" (piada interna que só os possuidores do Microchip mental 2.0 compreenderão). Tinha de ser bem demorado meeeesmo! Então, acho que a história começa a esquentar a partir de agora. Por causa do amor dos dois? Que amor o quê?! Falo é dos conflitos que se iniciarão cada vez mais profundos agora! Ah, sofra Hinata! Sofra! MUAHAHAHA_

_Não me odeiem pelo Neji/Tenten do começo, mas foi algo necessário para que eu pudesse desenvolver os capítulos vindouros. Confiem em mim ;)_

** REVIEWS**

Aldebaran, pode ter esperanças sim! Sobre o Yamato/Kakashi, bem, talvez. Não vou dá certeza, mas vou ver o que posso fazer XD Ah! O Sasuke pode ser uma sombra que passará pelos olhos do Naruto-sofredor-kun, nada mais! \o/

Taliane, o plano é que Tenten e Lee se entendam. Mas o Lee é meio lesado, então talvez demore um pouco até esses dois se acertarem xD. Sobre o Neji, ah! Um dia ele aprende ;)

Chibi Anne, a Hinata é lesada, tadinha. Acho que até ajudar o Neji deve ser difícil pra pobrezinha. uhauhaa Sobre triângulo da parte da Hinata, já estou mexendo meus pauzinhos. E esse capítulo até que veio logo, né? ;)

Luka-kun, maldade não... vai ser na inocência que essas duas tontas vão atrapalhar. Tá bom, nem tão inocentes assim... mas você verá.

Tsu-chan. malina, sim! Haverá triângulo envolvendo a Hinata. Isso ficará mais óbvio a partir do próximo capítulo. ;)

-

_Houve uma falência de reviews... não gosto disso. Reviews, infiéis! Preciso saber da vossa opinião! XD_


	6. Homens com corações de gelo

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 6 – Homens com corações de gelo**

-

_"_Quero um machado pra quebrar o gelo. Quero acordar do sonho agora mesmo. Quero uma chance de tentar viver sem dor._"_

**_ (Engenheiros do Hawaii – Astronauta de Mármore)_**

-

A segunda noite de festividades parecia ainda mais animada que a primeira.

A chuva que parecia ter sido totalmente esquecida deixara poucas provas de que deveras existira. Algumas poças d'água se acumulavam pela rua e frequentemente molhavam o embainhado de algum kimono e ganhavam palavrões que pareciam amaldiçoar todos os invernos vindouros.

Ino olhava pela janela da hospedaria com certa tristeza. Desejava sair correndo até lá e não sair até ter certeza de que não deixara nenhuma mísera barraca sem visita. Mas tinha proposto uma complicada aposta com Temari e sentia que teria de pagar caso não conseguisse fazer com que o Kazekage da Suna a recebesse naquele instante.

- Kakezage-sama! Oi! Kezekage-sama! – gritou finalmente, decididamente entediada.

- Gaara está ocupado, eu já disse. Duvido que ele vá receber você – disse Kankurou, sentado no parapeito de outra janela, a meio metro de distância da Yamanaka.

- Só saio daqui quando falar com ele. Vou ficar gritando até esse mal-educado me receber!

- Mal-educado... é? – a voz suave do Kazekage chegou aos ouvidos da dupla. Gaara acabara de abrir a porta do quarto e encarava Ino com um olhar complacente. – É você que está com essa gritaria por aqui?

- Oh! – ela se apressou em arrumar os cabelos e a roupa e botar o melhor sorriso que tinha. – Kazekage-sama! 'Noite!

- O que foi? – indagou, sem se importar muito com a grande reverência que recebia da loira.

- É mesmo um mal-educado, Gaara! – exclamou Kankurou com um riso de deboche. – Faz horas que essa aí espera aqui fora. E você nem deseja boa-noite à moça!

- Ah. Então é isso? – perguntou o ruivo que continuava sem acrescentar expressões ao rosto. – Boa noite, moça. Agora queira fazer menos barulho.

Ele já ia voltando ao quarto quando a mão de Ino o segurou com veemência.

- Ouça aqui, Kazekage-sama! Estamos em pleno Festival de Inverno! Vai mesmo ficar aqui trancado enfiando a cara em trabalho? Eu acho que deveria sair e se divertir um pouco, se quer a minha opinião.

Ele ficou um bom tempo olhando para ela. Como se tivesse acabado de ouvir um grande desaforo.

- Não quero, não – seus olhos encontraram os de Kankurou, que sorria divertidamente. – Vá com ele – concluiu Gaara, apontando o irmão com o queixo.

- Ah, por favor – disse Ino com sarcasmo tamanho que arrancou o sorriso do rosto de Kankurou. – Vim aqui convidar você e é com você que vou a essa festa!

Gaara procurou apoio novamente no rosto do irmão – que agora encarava Ino com uma careta. Esperou que ele retribuísse o olhar e confirmou com a cabeça quando este sorriu novamente e piscou, como se dissesse "vai ser bom se distrair". O Kazekage suspirou longamente e voltou-se para a loira que sorria diante dele.

- Muito bem. Não me interesso por festas. Insisto que vá com o Kankurou – fez um "xô" discreto com a mão e entrou no quarto.

Antes que a porta se fechasse, a Yamanaka entrou com grande estardalhaço, sendo seguida de perto por Kankurou que parecia bem menos amistoso agora.

- Mulher, você ouviu o Gaara! Hora de ir para a casa!

- Escute aqui, seu Kazekage mimado, - ela apontou o indicador para o rosto do ruivo, que adotara uma surpresa ruga na testa. – nós dois vamos àquela maldita festa e eu não aceito um não como resposta! Ouviu bem?

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, cada um mais abismado que o outro. Gaara assentiu com a cabeça e bufou numa reclamação para Kankurou, querendo-o culpar por aquela invasão repentina.

- Então, senhorita...

- Yamanaka Ino, da floricultura Yamanaka! Prazer em conhecê-lo! – fez outra imensa reverência, deixando de lado toda a irritação anterior.

- Yamanaka Ino. Apareça por aqui, vejamos... daqui a meia hora. Então iremos ao Festival. Agora saia.

- Como assim "Apareça por aqui" – disse, imitando a voz do ruivo. – Eu sou a dama ou não? Eu tenho que vir buscá-lo? Tch! Esses nobres, vou te contar, hein...

Gaara cruzou os braços e fixou o olhar em algum ponto fixo na parede, ansiando o momento em que a loira sairia do quarto e o deixaria em paz.

- Bem, - continuou ela com um largo sorriso. – apareço daqui a pouco então... – se afastou dos irmãos e parou à porta, olhou com desdém para ele e ironizou: - ...Donzela!

Temari entrou quase imediatamente depois da Yamanaka sair. Os olhos quase saltando das órbitas, mirando de um irmão para o outro. Notou que Kankurou escancarara a boca e estava prestes a falar algo que certamente seria assustador.

- Você deixou aquela doida te chamar de donzela, Gaara?

- O quê? Eu devia matá-la? – indagou com certa ironia, afastando-se na direção do banheiro.

- Hei, hei, hei! – chamou Temari totalmente aturdida. – Ino chamou o Gaara pra sair?

- Pra você ver! – exclamou Kankurou que saía apalermado do quarto. – Depois eu que sou louco de irritar o Gaara! Eu!

Temari sorriu descrente e deu de ombros. Lembrou da bendita aposta e desejou poder ter o velho Gaara de volta por alguns minutos ao menos, apenas para ter certeza de que Ino levaria o maior fora da vida. Riu internamente e saiu o mais rápido que pôde de lá.

--x--

Já devia ser quase meia-noite quando Naruto engoliu o último gole de sake do copo que segurava. Ele estava sentado à mesa de um barzinho e mantinha os olhos fixos na multidão que não parava de correr de um lado para o outro do Festival.

Sorriu amistoso quando identificou uma figura ruiva se aproximar da mesa e sentar com um longo suspiro ao seu lado. Gaara o mirava com certa curiosidade e esperou que o próprio loiro iniciasse uma conversa.

- Não imaginei que você viesse.

- Nem eu. Yamanaka Ino insistiu e imaginei que seria bom, não é? Conviver um pouco... sabe?

- Ino? Um Kazekage devia ter opções menos briguentas, não é não? – Naruto riu mansamente e encarou o rosto de Gaara, que parecia se contrair prestes a sorrir, mas que permaneceu sério por fim. – Você continua mudando, Gaara.

- E isso é bom? – os orbes verdes do ruivo miraram a imagem de Ino, que vinha correndo ao seu encontro. – Digo, mudar.

- É, é o que todos dizem por aí – o loiro riu de novo, mas Gaara notou alguma diferença que lhe incomodava no rapaz.

- Você mudou de forma estranha, Uzumaki Naruto. Acho que a ausência do Uchiha Sasuke mexeu demais com a sua cabeça. E de uma forma negativa.

Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas e fitou Gaara por um longo tempo, sendo interrompido apenas pela voz de Ino que chegava à mesa.

- Ei, Gaara! Que tal passearmos um pouco no parque agora? Oh, olá Naruto!

- Quando você se tornar Hokage, - disse Gaara com a voz macia. – trate de levá-la por mim às festas. Missão Rank S ou acima.

Naruto não conseguiu – por mais que tentasse – lembrar quando foi na vida que vira Gaara fazer uma piada, mas atribuiu aquilo à mudança notável no rapaz. E, notou também, não lembrava quando parara de sentir vontade de rir das piadas que ouvia.

Sorriu para o casal e ficou olhando eles se afastarem. Ino tagarelando o tempo todo e Gaara sempre fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

Uma estranha nostalgia cobriu seu rosto e ele suspirou, virando o copo vazio na mesa. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que vira Sasuke e a promessa de reencontro era de uma batalha de vida ou morte. A espera pelo encontro parecia ter se tornado maior que seu sonho de se tornar Hokage, mas a idéia de morte lhe torturava. Sentiu uma súbita saudade da infância e desejou não saber de muito sobre o seu passado agora.

- Naruto? – Sakura acabara de chegar, na companhia de Sai, para sentar ao lado do loiro. – Espero que não esteja bêbado! Eu e o Sai estávamos procurando você. Por que está com essa cara de quem viu defunto? Hei, seu idiota, estou falando com você.

- Ahn... Sakura-chan! Vai um sakê?

- Naruto, - chamou Sai com um sorriso. – você viu o Shino-kun?

- Hum? Shino... não... O que quer com ele?

- Não sou eu. Kiba-kun falou comigo agora a pouco e pediu para eu avisar ao Shino-kun que ele o está procurando.

- Você, Sai... sempre prestativo. Ainda com aqueles livros estranhos de como agradar aos outros?

- Não seja grosseiro, Naruto, seu idiota! Sai só é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, ao contrário de você, que parece um... ei, pra onde você vai?

- Bem, vou procurar o Shino. Então dou o recado a ele. Mais simples, não é? A gente se vê depois.

- Ele está bem esquisito, não está? – comentou Sakura logo que o loiro sumiu no meio da multidão.

- Você deve lembrar, não é, Sakura? Amanhã vão completar quatro anos desde a última vez em que ele e o Sasuke lutaram.

- Oh... claro – o cenho de Sakura se contraiu, apertou os lábios e liberou o ar dos pulmões. – Mas ele não pode sofrer para sempre também. Vamos atrás daquele cabeça-dura e...

- É melhor deixá-lo sozinho por enquanto. Ele precisa de um tempo. Bem, você ouviu o que ele perguntou sobre os livros? Já li todos. Agora é só a questão da... prática – explicou ele, notando a expressão perplexa da amiga.

- Que seja. Agora anda, compra algodão-doce pra mim!

--x--

Hinata podia ouvir do quarto o som da música que vinha da rua principal de Konoha. Estava lendo um livro para tentar se desligar dos barulhos, mas mantinha o pensamento distante. Ainda não conseguira tirar da cabeça a sensação do beijo que recebera mais cedo e, quando percebeu que já lera a mesma linha quase quinze vezes, desistiu de tentar se concentrar.

Já tentara dormir diversas vezes. Sempre acabava voltando à mente a mesma imagem de Neji lhe abraçando no meio daquela chuva.

Levantou e saiu do quarto. Já devia ser bem tarde quando ela abriu a porta da frente de casa e encarou as ruas quase desertas que rodeavam a casa. Todos deviam estar no Festival há essa hora, e ela gostou desse fato. Assim, poderia vagar por ali sem ser vista. A não ser por uma única imagem masculina que caminhava pela calçada a passos tétricos.

- Naruto-kun? - ela sussurrou, logo que ele se aproximou dela e sorriu quase que por obrigação.

- Boa noite, Hinata-chan - apressou o passo e parou diante dela. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu com mais sinceridade e a morena sentiu-se corar um pouco. - Já é tarde para ficar aqui fora, não acha?

- Ah... é sim. Eu acabei perdendo o sono então...

- E Neji? Não o vi hoje à noite na festa... nem você... aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele tinha uma expressão de quem já esperava uma resposta afirmativa, como se já se preparasse para oferecer palavras de consolo.

- Não, nada - respondeu por fim, depois de sentir uma pontada no estômago logo que ouvira o nome de Neji. - Já fomos juntos ontem, então preferi ficar em casa hoje. Não imaginei que ele também ficaria.

- Ah, sei - ele pareceu desapontado e, ao mesmo tempo, uma expressão semelhante à culpa se formou em seu rosto. - Vocês estão bem, então, não é?

- Oh... bem, sim...

Naruto mordiscou o lábio inferior e fitou Hinata, preparando-se mentalmente. Para ela, o jovem parecia pronto para dar a pior notícia de sua vida, mas ele não disse nada.

- Espero que ele não te faça sofrer, Hinata. Seria... muito cruel.

Ela não entendeu o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo. Assentiu e ofereceu-lhe um fraco sorriso. Naruto coçou a cabeça com descontração e riu.

- Naruto-kun... há algo que queira me dizer?

Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para a rua deserta, procurando sinais de vida atrás deles. Encarou os olhos curiosos da Hyuuga e procurou palavras certas para respondê-la.

- Mais ou menos. Eu deveria dizer algo, eu acho - riu nervosamente e voltou a olhar a rua. - Hoje de manhã eu vi o Neji... eu tinha acompanhado a Ino até a casa da... bem, ele parecia meio... É! Sabe, já é mesmo tarde! E isso não são horas de um rapaz ficar puxando conversa com uma moça num lugar deserto como esse, hein? - deu uma piscadela que deixou Hinata completamente desconsertada.

- Oh... é... mas diga, Naruto-kun, o que havia de errado com o Neji?

- Como eu disse... ele só pareceu estranho. Nada demais.

- Com a Ino, você disse? Ah! Acho que entendo, então. Ele ficou um pouco zangado comigo hoje à tarde por que eu disse que estaria com a Ino e acabei me desencontrando dela. Deve ter sido isso, não é?

Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele dissera ver Neji pela manhã, não à tarde. Mas de repente pensou que seria melhor Hinata não ter prestado atenção a essa parte do relato. Era melhor assim, de qualquer forma. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- É, deve ter sido isso. Até mais, Hinata.

A Hyuuga o observou se afastar e, de repente, gritou.

- Naruto-kun! Você não mora para aquele lado ali? - e apontou para a direção oposta.

- Sim! Ah, mas por hoje não vou para casa! Estarei no Vale do Fim amanhã o dia todo. Pode me fazer um favor, Hinata-chan?

- Sim?

- Não deixe ninguém me procurar lá, se for possível.

- Farei o que for possível, Naruto-kun.

Ele continuou a caminhar aos mesmos passos tétricos de antes, deixando em Hinata algumas interrogações. Mas com certeza faria aquele favor para ele.

--x--

Neji acordou muito cedo na manhã seguinte. Seus olhos piscando e lacrimejando diante da luz do sol fraca que entrava pela janela aberta. Praguejou mentalmente esse fato e logo recordou que era quase certeza tê-lo adquirido por causa de Tenten.

Examinou o quarto vazio e tirou a roupa. O vento frio do amanhecer invernoso arrepiava os pêlos do seu corpo. Tomou um banho quente e sentiu como se metade de suas preocupações desabasse pelo chão junto da água.

Quando se vestiu, pensou onde deveria ir primeiro: se na casa de Hiashi para ver Hinata ou procurar Lee e Tenten para treinar e se distrair um pouco. Para infelicidade dele, lembrou que não saberia o que dizer a Hinata se a encontrasse tão cedo, então escolheu ir treinar com os amigos.

Tenten estava bem esquisita e Lee não parava de falar sobre o festival. Gai chegou muito tempo depois com uma entrada teatral e exagerada e correu de encontro aos outros três.

- Vocês não vão acreditar – esganiçou-se, apertando Lee pelos ombros e sorrindo. – Tsunade-sama quer os três numa missão, como uma equipe que nem antigamente. Não será emocionante?

- Oh! – Lee parecia quase tão animado quanto o jounin. – Nós três? Mas isso quer dizer que você... Gai-sensei?

- Isso, isso. Eu não estarei nessa missão! Bom, mas vocês já são bem grandinhos para fazerem isso sozinhos.

Lee não pareceu muito convencido, mas Neji e Tenten balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e logo o trio se encaminhava para o gabinete da Hokage.

Caminharam lado a lado. Lee, sempre ao meio, tentando puxar conversa e os outros dois sem dizer palavra alguma. Foi uma travessia um pouco tensa e fria. Quando chegaram à presença de Tsunade, a loira observou calmamente o rosto de cada um deles. Pigarreou depois de um tempo e sorriu.

- Vocês têm uma missão Rank A. Alguns saqueadores estão rondando as fronteiras do País das Ondas. Vocês vão procurar por Tazuna-san e o neto, Inari-kun. Eles podem ser encontrados nas proximidades da Grande Ponte... – ela hesitou um pouco antes de ler e sorriu com notável orgulho antes de continuar. – Grande Ponte Naruto.

Houve certo rebuliço entre os três ao ouvir o nome, cada um com uma atitude diferente. Lee sorriu e apertou o punho com grande animação, Tenten arregalou os olhos e pediu imediatamente para que Tsunade repetisse. E Neji franziu o cenho, os orbes se estreitando e olhando para baixo, tentando fugir de qualquer olhar que pudesse de repente se voltar a ele.

- Sim, isso mesmo. A Grande Ponte Naruto, que recebeu esse nome em homenagem ao Naruto que vocês conhecem. Isso, isso. Agora vou dar detalhes da missão. Lee, por favor, tente parar de comemorar por um instante. Ouçam, provavelmente são ninjas renegados ou desertores e que não hesitarão se tiverem a chance de machucá-los. Estamos sendo muito bem pagos para que esses ladrões fiquem longe do País das Ondas. Vocês partem amanhã cedo e lamento que não possam ver o encerramento do Festival, por isso os aconselho a ir hoje. Tentem não beber demais – e encarou Lee nesse momento, que preferiu fingir ser com Neji que ela estava falando. – Conto com vocês.

- Grande Ponte Naruto! – exclamou Lee logo depois de sair da sala da Hokage. – Acreditam nisso? Naruto-san é mesmo incrível! Deve ser emocionante ter uma ponte com o seu nome! Como e por que nunca soubemos o nome dessa ponte, hã?

- Não há nada demais em ter uma ponte com o seu nome – disse Neji, secamente.

- Oh, Neji! Você está com inveja por que não é o seu nome que está lá! – rebateu Lee com ar de profunda irritação.

- Ai, Lee, - começou Tenten, até então calada. – Neji vai ser o líder do Clã Hyuuga, acha mesmo que ter uma ponte com o nome dele é a sua maior ambição?

Rock Lee não ousou responder à provocação feita a Neji, tendo em vista que este último não pareceu se sentir ofendido por nenhum dos comentários dos amigos. O Hyuuga tomou outro caminho na primeira chance que teve, sem se despedir dos dois.

- Viu o que você fez? – reclamou Lee. – Agora ele está com raiva de mim!

- Foi você quem o chamou de invejoso – retrucou Tenten.

- E você de interesseiro! Você está sendo cruel com o Neji, Tenten. Só por que ele está com a Hinata-sama agora, mesmo que seja um namoro de... – ele hesitou pigarreou e continuou andando.

- Namoro de... o quê, Lee?

- Nada! Até mais, Tenten. Vou procurar o Gai-sensei e treinar novos movimentos – correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando uma inconformada Tenten para trás.

- Lee!

--x--

Hanabi tirou os olhos de um longo pergaminho assim que notou Neji se aproximando da casa. O analisou da cabeça aos pés, como se ao fazer isso pudesse adivinhar de onde ele estaria vindo. Sorriu quando ele a cumprimentou com um rápido aceno e preparou-se para recebê-lo.

- Olá, Neji-nii! Veio falar o otou-sama?

- Na verdade, não. A... Hinata-sama está em casa? – sentiu sua voz vacilar por um segundo, pigarreou e fitou intensamente os orbes de Hanabi.

- Não – respondeu com secura. – Saiu cedinho hoje. Disse que tinha que falar com a Hokage-sama.

- Então já voltaram a se falar? – indagou Neji com seu tão comum ar despretensioso.

- Não. Ela só falou alto e eu escutei – frisou ela, cruzando os braços e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você continua sendo muito infantil, Hanabi-sama. Seu pai está em casa? – desconversou. Olhou para a porta como se esperasse que Hiashi saísse por ela de repente.

- Também não. Tinha reunião com os anciãos. Espero que não seja para me arranjar um casamento também – zombou, um sorriso infeliz na face. – Quer deixar algum recado para ele?

- Não, não tem necessidade. Mas, Hanabi-sama, eu posso lhe fazer um pedido?

Hanabi sentiu um rápido calafrio no baixo ventre e prendeu a respiração. Não era todo dia que Neji a olhava no fundo dos olhos e pedia alguma coisa. Sorriu com grande satisfação e confirmou com um rápido balançar de cabeça.

- Converse com a Hinata-sama e tente compreendê-la.

O sorriso logo se desfez e a Hyuuga baixou o olhar.

- Não sei o que há para compreender.

- Ela vai se casar com alguém que não ama – fez uma longa pausa e suspirou, procurando a melhor forma de continuar aquela afirmação. – Está presa pelas ordens do pai e de todos os anciãos do Clã. Ela e eu recebemos uma missão complicada e de longo prazo. Tente ajudá-la a aceitar isso ao invés de acusá-la.

- Mas eu...

- Eu sinceramente não me importo se você sente ou não algo por mim. E, caso me importasse, certamente eu não aceitaria esse casamento – Neji notou que os olhos dela ganhavam um brilho melancólico e apressou-se em continuar. – Sou um shinobi e não tenho a mínima intenção de me deixar levar por sentimentos tolos. Você é uma boa kunoichi. Preserve-se assim e tente não se enganar por essas falsas ilusões das quais vivem os apaixonados.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Não sou uma máquina, sabe? Nem eu e nem a nee-san... eu... eu pensei que você poderia...

- O quê? Estar apaixonado por você? Ou por ela? Ou por qualquer outra pessoa? – ele fingiu um sorriso. – Não me leve a mal, Hanabi-sama, mas isso é tolice. Se eu, algum dia, vir a amar alguém, - Sua voz pareceu bem mais mansa agora. – talvez eu possa compreender o que são essas suas lágrimas e talvez até lhe peça desculpas pelo que estou dizendo. Mas, nesse momento, acho ridículas essas atitudes tolas que você e sua irmã tomam. Agem como duas crianças.

- Talvez por que não somos dois cubos de gelo. Ou por que não temos medo de demonstrar o que sentimos, entende? Não somos... como você.

Neji demorou a entender aquela comparação. Mas recusou-se a ver a si próprio como alguém frustrado e covarde a ponto de não admitir que estava apaixonado por alguém. Não se sentia assim, realmente. Não considerava paixão nenhuma das sensações e desejos que tinha. Ele não era uma criança para agir de forma tão ridícula.

- Pense o que quiser, Hanabi-sama. Só não culpe a sua irmã pelo que está acontecendo. Até mais.

--x--

Tsunade tinha um meio sorriso a curvar seus lábios e o olhar fixo na jovem de pé diante dela.

- Então, Hinata, - dizia ela ao juntar os dedos sob o queixo. - quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- É... Tsunade-sama, eu q-queria con-conversar so-sobre um certo assunto e, c-como v-você t-tem m-...

- Se continuar gaguejando desse jeito, juro que não vou suportar dez minutos de conversa - reclamou a loira, fazendo uma discreta careta.

- Perdão. É que, bom, você deve saber sobre os planos do meu pai.

- De que planos estamos falando?

- Tsunade-sama, você sabe que esse namoro entre Neji-kun e eu não é nada mais do que uma estratégia para retomar alguns laços entre a Souke e a Bounke.

- Oh! É mesmo? - a Hokage se fez de desentendida por um instante. - E eu achando que vocês formavam um lindo casal! - gargalhou e depois ganhou traços de preocupação no rosto. - Você não sente nada por ele, não é?

Hinata sentiu seu estômago revirar de repente e as mãos suarem frio. Desejou ter qualquer objeto que pudesse segurar e girar entre os dedos para tentar desviar sua atenção.

- É sobre isso que quero falar. Mais do que sobre o casamento, é sobre... sobre sentir algo... quero dizer, aconteceram algumas coisas que... eu preciso saber se...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus - reclamou Tsunade, saindo da cadeira e caminhando até a janela. - Quando tiver algo mais concreto para falar, volte. Agora você não parece ter algo que faça sentido para contar - olhou de soslaio para a Hyuuga e notou a expressão intimidada da jovem. Sorriu serenamente e virou-se para encará-la. - O que aconteceu entre vocês?

- O que... - por mais que procurasse uma boa resposta para aquela pergunta, Hinata apenas conseguiu ficar estática de olho no sorriso pretensioso da Hokage. Engoliu em seco e fitou o chão como se ele fosse lhe dar alguma idéia brilhante de repente. - Ontem... ele, quero dizer, nós... estava chovendo e nós, bem, estávamos na chuva e... é que...

- Ele te beijou? - perguntou Tsunade sem rodeios.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e de repente toda a lembrança da tarde anterior voltou à sua mente como uma grande onda. Estalou os dedos um a um, tentando ganhar alguma coragem para prosseguir, respirou fundo e, finalmente, olhou para Tsunade.

- É, ele me beijou. Foi meio que de repente e não durou muito tempo, na verdade... foi um acidente, eu acho... ele só ia falar comigo por que eu estava nervosa e...

- Você não é mesmo apaixonada por ele, é?

- Eu... não sei. Acho que não. Eu só... aquele beijo foi...

- Beijos não são sinônimos de paixão, mas podem acendê-la de vez em quando. Você está confusa por causa desse beijo? Acha que nunca foi beijada assim antes por ninguém? Uau! Aquele garoto beija assim tão bem? - Tsunade gargalhou, numa frustrada tentativa de deixar Hinata mais à vontade.

- A verdade é que eu nunca fui beijada... nem daquele jeito nem de qualquer outro jeito. Não sei bem o que eu deveria sentir.

- Nunca se sabe, não é? - a voz da loira parecia melancólica agora e seu olhar voltava-se para a janela mais uma vez, como se procurasse memórias que entrariam por ela. - Mas o que você sentiu foi exatamente o que deveria sentir. Os sentimentos costumam nos trair às vezes, mas definitivamente eles acertam uma hora ou outra. Talvez, Hinata, você não goste do Neji como é preciso gostar para aceitar um casamento. Mas talvez, apenas talvez, você também não tenha tanto medo assim de ficar com ele. Se realmente não quer esse casamento, fuja dele. Acredito que seu coração e seus sentimentos são mais importantes do que o clã e suas obrigações, não acha?

- Eu não quero fugir. Não acho que deva fugir. É a primeira vez que meu pai confia algo a mim e...

- Se não queria saber minha opinião, então por que veio aqui? Para eu dizer que isso não é tão ruim e que você se acostumará a viver ao lado de um homem que por melhor que seja não a ama e nem você a ele?

- Não... na verdade, Tsunade-sama, quero um conselho sobre uma coisa que decidi fazer.

- Que seria...?

Hinata fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Voltou a mirar os intensos olhos castanhos de Tsunade e tentou reunir coragem para dizer o que tinha em mente, embora isso parecesse ridículo até para ela mesma.

- Pretendo levar esse namoro adiante. Quero me acostumar com a presença do Neji-kun e, quem sabe, assim nós poderíamos ficar bem mais tranqüilos diante disso tudo. Já que isso não vai em hipótese alguma sair da cabeça do meu pai, Neji e eu poderíamos...

- Acha que vai se apaixonar por ele assim? Tentando? Lamento informar, Hinata, mas isso não é algo que dependa só de você ou de meus conselhos. Você acha que Neji também quer? Acha que o fato de ambos desejarem se apaixonar vai obrigar o coração a fazer isso? Ou será que é seu coração que está falando por você agora? - a Hokage sorriu, analisando o rosto avermelhado da Hyuuga.

- Bom, ele... quando nos despedimos...

- O que houve?

Hinata de repente riu como se tivesse acabado de lembrar-se de algo muito engraçado, atiçando a curiosidade da Hokage que agora tinha as sobrancelhas muito erguidas e os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Hinata acabara de lembrar-se do que acontecera na despedida. Não que, por algum momento, isso tivesse saído de sua memória, mas agora que havia passado toda a euforia das sensações causadas por aquele beijo, ela podia lembrar-se do que viera depois, sem muita preocupação.

_Depois do beijo, como se tivesse acabado de fazer algo realmente ruim, Neji pegou Hinata pela mão e voltou a arrastá-la para casa. Parecia ter perdido completamente toda a gentileza recém adquirida antes do beijo. Não falava nada, nem parecia ouvir os gritos de "Espere" que Hinata proferia. Quando estavam na porta da casa da garota, protegidos da chuva, ele a olhou sem muita certeza de que deveria._

_- Eu acho que... - começou Neji, mas interrompeu-se quando tentou encarar Hinata._

_- Eu..._

_- Hinata-sama... - tentou de novo, agora de olhos fechados. - É que... eu só acho que... eu... como posso dizer... - seu rosto movia-se intermitente de um lado para o outro, por hora abria os olhos, olhava pro céu, bufava e tentava de novo. - Eu só... oh meu Deus - Passou a mão pelo cabelo encharcado, respirou fundo, prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, olhou para Hinata e um sorriso de inquietação durou alguns segundos em seu rosto, até ele voltar a falar. - O que eu fiz foi... como eu vou dizer... oh... merda! (1)_

_Hinata tapou o rosto com as mãos e quase sem perceber começou a rir. Seus olhos estavam fixos nas mãos de Neji que estavam na cintura, inquietas. Ela virou o rosto, ainda rindo e tentou se segurar, mas era impossível não rir do nervosismo adquirido pelo rapaz, uma vez que ele era sempre tão seguro com as próprias palavras._

_- Estou parecendo um idiota, não estou? - indagou o Hyuuga, antes de se entregar a um riso nervoso e rápido, porém que parecia tranqüilizá-lo um pouco. _

_Ela riu mais abertamente, agora fixando os olhos no rosto levemente enrubescido do outro. _

_- Neji-kun... - ela segurou o riso e o olhou no rosto, embora ele não conseguisse fazer o mesmo. - É melhor eu entrar agora..._

_- É! É uma ótima idéia. Eu vou para casa também. Bom! _

_- Então... _

_- Hinata-sama, eu não vou pedir para você esquecer isso. Definitivamente, não!_

_Ela se surpreendeu com as palavras do primo. Tanto que não soube o que responder por algum tempo, até ele voltar a falar._

_- Hinata-sama, nós vamos nos casar. Isso é um fato! Acho que esse... isso... aquilo que... aquele... o que aconteceu foi... o nosso... MERDA! Olha, nos falamos amanhã, certo? Agora eu preciso mesmo ir embora._

_Hinata voltou a rir, tentando fingir naturalidade. O que se tornou impossível uma vez que Neji a encarava como se ela tivesse contado uma piada de muito mau gosto. _

_- Desculpe, Neji-kun. Nós nos falamos amanhã então._

Tsunade soltou um risinho descontraído e esperou que Hinata dissesse algo mais.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa... eu sei disso. Nós só precisamos conviver um pouco mais e sei que vamos nos acostumar com esse namoro... entende?

- Sim, Hinata... eu entendo. Mas saiba que, caso não se acostume, estarei do seu lado quando decidir jogar tudo pro alto. Não tirarei sua razão.

Alguém bateu na porta e uma voz familiar chamou "Tsunade-sama?".

- Entra, Sakura.

Hinata baixou a cabeça e o que restava do riso acabara de se desfazer. Ela cumprimentou Sakura com alguma formalidade e depois se despediu. Porém, antes de sair, ouviu a voz preocupada de Sakura se pronunciar.

- Tsunade-sama, é sobre o Naruto... não o encontro em lugar nenhum! Hoje, você sabe, quatro anos desde aquele dia. Eu me preocupo! Temo que ele tenha ido à busca do Sasuke-kun de novo! Desde ontem ele andava estranho.

- Alguém o viu sair da vila? - perguntou a Hokage.

- Naruto se tornou rápido e furtivo o bastante para não ser notado caso saísse. Não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar.

- Com licença? - disse Hinata, voltando ao centro da sala. - É que... se hoje é um dia triste para o Naruto-kun, acho que deviam deixá-lo sozinho como ele quer. Naruto-kun ama a vila, e sonha em ser Hokage um dia. Acho que ele merece um pouco de confiança, não é?

- Não é questão de confiança, Hinata - disse Sakura, num tom meio azedo. - É questão de segurança e do próprio Naruto. Se ele for atrás do Sasuke de novo...

- Sakura, - chamou Tsunade. - ouça o que a Hinata disse. Não é a primeira e nem será a última vez que Naruto desaparece por causa de Sasuke nesses últimos quatro anos. Sempre vamos atrás dele e sempre é preciso usar de força bruta pra trazê-lo de volta. Dessa vez... ao menos dessa vez, - uma sombra perpassou o rosto de Tsunade. - vamos deixá-lo fazer o que ele quer.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama!

- SAKURA! Eu disse para deixar isso pra lá. É como a Hinata disse. Talvez Naruto só precise de um tempo. E creio que... caso precisemos dele, - seu olhar cruzou com o de Hinata e a Hokage sorriu com delicadeza. - saberemos onde encontrá-lo. Não é mesmo?

Hinata sorriu de volta e agradeceu com uma reverência. Sakura ainda parecia inconformada, mas foi a primeira a sair da sala, sendo seguida pela Hyuuga.

--x--

Do lado de fora da torre da Hokage, Shino e Kiba estavam recostados à parede, esperando Hinata voltar. Akamaru fazia círculos ao redor do Aburame, farejando-o e rosnando.

- Hei, Akamaru, o que deu em você hoje, huh? - perguntou Kiba, puxando o cão pelo pêlo e pondo-o ao lado.

- Ele espera que eu o ajude a se livrar das pulgas - zombou Shino, enfiando as mãos no bolso. - Ele já devia saber que não tenho controle algum sobre pulgas e nem sou algum tipo de repelente.

- Akamaru não tem pulgas. E desde quando rosnar significa que ele quer que você cate pulgas?

- Deve ter aprendido com você.

- Tch! Que calúnia! Duvido que encontre uma pulga sequer em mim, Shino! - e dizendo isso, colocou a cabeça na frente de Shino, como se esperasse que ele começasse a procurar por pulgas de repente.

- Não estou lhe ouvindo rosnar - completou o Aburame, pondo-se de costas para o amigo.

- Idiota - disse Kiba com uma careta.

Akamaru grunhiu mais alto e voltou a farejar Shino.

- Ele está me irritando, Kiba.

- Que culpa tenho eu se você está com cheiro de gato?

Shino preferiu não responder dessa vez. Afinal era bem verdade que um grupo de gennins havia esbarrado nele no caminho, deixando um gato marrom e peludo encima dele na hora do impacto. Não pretendia contar isso a Kiba, afinal seria mais um motivo para o rapaz rir e fazer pirraça com a cena.

Mais um grunhido. Shino bufou, olhando irritado para o cachorro.

- Certo, - começou Kiba, passando a mão no pêlo de Akamaru. - não sabia que você estava tão fresco hoje. Vai, Akamaru, deixa que eu me entendo com esse abusado aqui.

- Shino-kun! Kiba-kun! - Hinata acabara de se unir a dupla e sorriu entusiástica para eles. - Demorei?

- Foi a Sakura que passou cuspindo fogo pelas ventas pra lá? - indagou Kiba de olhos arregalados.

- Oh, isso... ela só está preocupada por que o Naruto-kun saiu sem se despedir.

- Tem algo para fazer agora, Hinata? - perguntou Kiba. - A gente estava pensando em aproveitar o dia de folga pra ir ao riacho. Que tal?

- Vou ficar devendo essa, Kiba-kun.

- E sobre a Hokage-sama? - perguntou Shino, sem rodeios.

- Ela... ela disse que eu devia desistir do casamento se sentisse vontade e que ficaria do meu lado - seu rosto ganhou um tom rubro e ela sorriu.

- Oh! Tsunade-sama é mesmo bem radical. Mas e aí, Shino, vamos lá no riacho agora?

- Acredito que devíamos acompanhar Hinata até...

- Não há necessidade disso, Shino-kun! Eu quero fazer uma coisa antes. Nos vemos outra hora, certo?

Os dois confirmaram e se despediram sem mais palavras. Akamaru continuava olhando torto para Shino e Kiba tentava inutilmente controlar o cachorro, que não parecia disposto a parar.

- Não vou mesmo passar o dia inteiro com o Akamaru esperando um gato sair de dentro do meu casaco - anunciou Shino com azedume.

- Certo! - Kiba resmungou, meio a contragosto, olhou repreensivo para Akamaru e apontou o caminho oposto. - Akamaru, pra casa.

O cachorro latiu baixinho e logo saiu a passos curtos na direção de casa, vez ou outra olhando pra trás e esperando que Kiba mudasse de idéia, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Pronto. Agora desamarra essa cara.

Coisa que não aconteceu por boa parte do percurso. Shino caminhava a uma distância considerável de Kiba, que ria por vezes e comentava sobre estar começando a entender o porquê da irritação de Akamaru. "Esse cheiro de gato é insuportável!"

- Se você começar a rosnar, juro que quebro a sua cara - advertiu Shino.

Kiba fez cara feia a princípio e permaneceu assim por um tempo, como se tivesse sido muito ofendido. Porém depois, ganhando um ar divertido no rosto, se aproximou do amigo - que permanecia impassível e sério - e rosnou para provocá-lo.

- Pare com isso.

O Inuzuka riu baixinho e voltou a rosnar, agora bem perto do seu ouvido, se divertindo em saber que estava irritando o companheiro. Shino bufou e virou o rosto, tentando manter a compostura e esconder o formigamento que tinha nas mãos. Kiba fungou seu pescoço, como um cão farejando a comida. O Aburame o empurrou de repente, deixando de lado toda a calma que tentava manter.

- Já pedi para você parar com isso!

- Tch... – Kiba riu e encarou o outro. – Por que está nervoso hoje, Shino?

- Não estou nervoso.

- Ah, não? E esse cheiro que está em você - e não falo do cheiro de bichano não. É outro! Nervosismo, excitação... eu até diria... desejo... se não tivesse certeza que você tentaria me mat...

Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, Shino segurou com força o colarinho da blusa do Inuzuka e o prendeu contra uma árvore, seu rosto com certas rugas de irritação que quase nunca se apresentavam.

- Então pare de agir como um animal no cio e não me fareje como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne no seu prato.

- Uau, Shino! Bela comparação... – zombou, antes que tivesse a garganta apertada com mais força – Tá bom! Eu já parei! Vamos, me solta!

Mal Kiba ficou livre e voltou a rir com ar divertido, encarando o rosto carrancudo do outro.

- O que foi agora? – indagou Shino que parecia ainda estar irritado.

- Você apertou com força. Vai deixar marcas no meu pescoço, sabia? Como vou explicar isso pras garotas?

- Quando diz garotas, - e o outro fez questão de olhar para ele nesse momento. – se refere às companheiras do Akamaru?

- Não deixam de ser... mas duvido que alguma delas me pegue desse jeito tão selvagem! – soltou uma gargalhada e sequer pôde notar a discreta vermelhidão que durou meros três segundos no rosto de Shino. – Mas sabe, Shino... o pescoço não é bom lugar para começar com essas pegadas assim, entende? Você precisa aprender como tratar uma garota, cara.

- Você não é uma garota – rebateu de imediato.

- Isso não muda o fato de que não é nada excitante ser estrangulado por você.

O rosto de Kiba se contraiu quando Shino fez menção de retirar os óculos para encará-lo, mas ele logo relaxou ao notar que as lentes continuaram a ser uma barreira entre eles. O Aburame deu dois curtos passos na direção dele e suspirou.

- O pescoço não é um bom lugar, né? – repetiu num tom sarcástico. – Você se acha muito esperto, Kiba.

Kiba não soube dizer como começou, mas de uma hora para outra sentiu as mãos de Shino em volta de sua cintura, apertando e puxando para perto, obrigando-o a colar seus corpos. Ele prendeu a respiração no momento em que sentiu uma pressão nos quadris e notou a força com que Shino o prendia entre a árvore e ele. Engoliu em seco e fixou os olhos nos óculos escuros que o impediam de decifrar a expressão no rosto do Aburame. Se conseguisse respirar, sentiria o cheiro que ele exalava, e com certeza seria de puro desejo.

- E agora? Será que consigo agradar uma garota assim? – indagou Shino ao soltar o amigo e pondo-se a caminhar, ignorando o olhar atônito do Inuzuka que ficava para trás.

- É, - gritou Kiba, começando a correr para alcançar o outro. – acho que consegue sim. Desde quando você dá essas investidas assim em alguém, hã?

- Desde que meu amigo começou a rosnar no meu pescoço. Fim dos tempos, não é? (2)

Kiba gargalhou, agora andando lado a lado com o Aburame. Chegaram no riacho depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio e sentaram à margem.

- Shino... - chamou Kiba com certo cuidado, o rosto sério. - você sabe que é meu melhor amigo, não sabe?

Shino sentiu-se engasgar de repente, como se o pomo-de-adão tentasse fugir de sua garganta. Procurou o olhar de Kiba e o descobriu com um sorriso fraco e desajeitado a encarar a água.

- Sei - respondeu secamente. - Por que isso agora?

- Sinto que não sei mais andar sozinho, entende? Eu me sinto meio depende da tua companhia. Odeio isso.

Kiba abraçou os joelhos e apoiou o queixo neles. Shino esparramou-se na relva e ficou a observar as nuvens, sem saber exatamente se devia responder alguma coisa.

- Acha que devemos passar uns tempos separados? - perguntou por fim o Aburame, sem tirar os olhos do céu.

- Você acha?

- Você não quer depender da minha companhia, pelo que entendi. Então é só não ficar me seguindo por todo canto. Acho que isso resolve o problema.

- Não quero resolver as coisas assim! - reclamou Kiba, virando o corpo na direção do outro e se aproximando dele, engatinhando. - Acha que gosto de ficar andando por aí com você o tempo todo quando você fica com essa cara feia? Não é nada animador, sabia?

- E o que você espera? Não sou eu quem vai à sua casa convidar você para passar o dia de papo pro ar olhando as nuvens. Convidasse o Shikamaru, que curte bem mais essas idiotices.

Agora, parecendo tremendamente ofendido, Kiba montou sobre Shino e o pegou pelo colarinho da blusa, como anteriormente o rapaz fizera com ele. Com a outra mão, e muito depressa, ele arrancou os óculos do Aburame e o obrigou a encará-lo. A expressão do rosto de Shino era a de mais pura surpresa e confusão.

- Você é um estúpido, Shino! Eu fico aqui falando essas coisas pra um amigo e você me responde com essa frieza irritante! Você é um idiota!

- O que deu em você? - tentou Shino, com os olhos arregalados e inertes.

- E pare de olhar para mim com essa cara de palerma! - esganiçou o Inuzuka, fitando os intensos olhos negros de Shino que estavam vidrados nele. - Que diabos, Shino! Por que está com essa maldita expressão agora?

Se o manipulador de insetos resolvesse responder, com certeza seria "Porque você está sentado no meu colo", mas essa não parecia ser a melhor resposta para o momento. Kiba estava enfurecido e próximo demais para que ele começasse a falar mais estupidez.

- Eu... não sei... - respondeu o Aburame, descendo o olhar para os lábios entreabertos de Kiba, mas logo desviando ao lembrar-se da ausência dos óculos. - Por que não me solta, senta ao meu lado e tentamos conversar com calma...

- Cansei de falar com calma - rebateu Kiba, agora com a voz um pouco mais baixa. - Não entende o que eu quero dizer? Eu disse que estou me sentindo dependente da sua companhia, o que acha que isso quer dizer?

- Que você não consegue viver sem mim, literalmente - respondeu Shino com sua habitual frieza. Ele sentou de forma mais confortável, com Kiba ainda sobre ele. Seus rostos conseguiram ficar ainda mais próximos. - Agora que tal sair de cima?

Kiba obedeceu, sentindo o rosto queimar depois da brilhante - e lógica - conclusão do amigo.

- Você é um grosso sem sentimentos - concluiu ao cruzar os braços. - Eu queria odiar você. Tch.

- E por que não odeia?

- Me diga você, Shino. Estou indo embora. A gente se vê.

Shino observou Kiba tomar distância e desejou bater a cabeça com força numa pedra e se segurou para não ir atrás dele. Não queria admitir, mas também se tornara dependente da companhia de Kiba. E odiava o significado daquilo.

--

**Notas para o M2.**

(1) Eu disse, cara... o próximo palavrão tinha de ser MERDA! (referência a uma tosca conversa de MSN sobre palavrões e expressões chulas em fics xD)

(2) Acha que os sinais do fim dos tempos se limitam à Inspiração do Encostado-san, sexta-feira 13, EU assistindo AVATAR e PD, o seu modem se espatifando no chão e o fim de InuYasha? Só o que faltava mesmo era Kiba rosnar e o Shino dá uma pegada firme nele, oras! Podemos enlouquecer agora, baby XD Se bem que ainda falta o Sasuke cair de olho num prego e morrer... hum... boa idéia... (66)

--

**N/A:** _Jesus Cristinho! Peguei pesado, peguei mesmo! Muahaha! Naruto foi pro Vale do Fim, tá, mas e daí? Quem liga pro Naruto? Ah, é! A palerma da Hinata liga. Hanabi deu uma dura no Neji, tá, mas e daí? E daí, meu povo, que a Hanabi owna geral hohoho! Sobre Gaara e Ino, ah! Preciso agradar a muitos paladares, quem não gosta... chupa essa manga... quem gosta, sirvam-se do manjar! ;)_

_Sobre o nome do capítulo... Gente, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Naruto (um que eu fiz questão de melhorar LOL), acho que nem preciso dizer mais nada! Bando de mau-caráter do olho junto, é o que eles são._

_Sobre esse final totalmente Shino/Kiba... prefiro não comentar XD_

_E sobre esse capítulo gigantesco... não queriam capítulos Grandes? Milhões de folhas pra vocês, infiéis! Agora, reviews, por favor. uu_

--

**_ Reviews! (Feliz com a ascenção do número de reviews)  
_**

**Aldebaran**, eu que não duvido sobre Ino e Tenten... ai, ai. O caderninho do Lee é maaara! Ele terá ainda mais utilidade por aqui, pode ter certeza.

**Taliane**, não conte com a minha bondade. Neji ainda vai ralhar muito a ter poder ser chamado de bom rapaz. E Hinata, coitada... nem preciso dizer que ela é meio tapadinha ainda.

**Tia Juh**, esse beijo foi a realização de um sonho meu. UHAUHAHUA # exagerada pra cacete #. Mas é que sempre quis ser detalhista em um beijo sob chuva. Acho que ainda posso arriscar outros, mas por hora esse é meu filho querido s2.

**Yhad**, Shino e Kiba terão um desenvolvimento lento. Talvez tão lento quando Hinata e Neji, porém bem mais maduro. Os dois sempre foram amigos e não têm segredos um com o outro (exceto por serem tarados um pelo outro e fingirem que não). Imagino que em breve eles estejam mais animados que o Neji XD

**Anne**, tudo pode acontecer numa fic minha. Fato. Desde Tenten ter visto o beijo até o Hiashi resolver chamar a Hinata de retardada inútil (?). Mas sobre ver ou não ver beijos... acredito que esse capítulo foi mais esclarecedor que o último. Naruto sim, definitivamente, viu alguma coisa. Sobre Tenten... ela terá sua vez MWAHAHAHA (6)

**Hilana**, muito obrigada! Fico feliz em agradar! Ah, Neji e Hinata são fofos. Vale a pena gostar deles XD. Continue acompanhando! Valeu ;)

**Tsu.chan**, calma, calma, não priemos cânico! Uma coisa de cada vez. A amizade do Neji e do Lee estará sempre presente por aqui. Adoro os dois juntos, e se essa fic não fosse Neji/Hinata, certamente seria Neji/Lee XD. Ah, sobre Shino e Kiba... bom... o cap de hoje foi bem revelador, não?

**Vampiric**, muitíssimo obrigada! Eu já fui bem fã de Neji/Tenten, mas atualmente estou aberta às mais estranhas experiências. Juro que minha idéia inicial era de uma Neji/Ino o.o' Depois é que fui mudando as coisas, ligando a outras e pah, ficou Neji/Hinata. Sobre eles, só tenho a dizer que terão seus bons e maus momentos nos capítulos vindouros. Ah, isso sim. Gaara e Ino? Com certeza! É um shipper que não consigo enjoar, por mais que expanda os horizontes XD Haverá boas pitadas de GaaIno por aqui, com certeza.

**Hinatinha**, obrigada! Pois é, ainda não sei quantos capítulos serão... o tempo nos dirá. Tenho planos para uns quinze, talvez mais... Não sei. Vai depender do andar da carruagem.

**Ringo**! Obrigada! Ah, a Tenten não merece ser odiada. Ela ama um cara que não a ama. Acho que ela faz bem em correr atrás enquanto ainda há chances, né? Mas o Lee vai chegar devagarzinho. Tudo a seu tempo, eu digo sempre. Neji é gostoso, sim. Mas acho que a fic não terá momentos de extremo êxtase e momentos um pouco mais eróticos, não. Vai ser algo mais sutil... pra combinar com o estilo da Hinata. O beijo foi inspirado em grandes momentos e tal... gosto do beijo, gosto deles... gosto dessa fic. XD

**Bis**, o resto ainda demora a chegar. Mas contente-se com o pouco que venho oferecer. XD Eles se apaixonarão sim, definitivamente, ainda se apaixonarão.

**Suh-chan**, o triângulo com a Hinata é quase óbvio. Ela passou infância e adolescência louca pelo Naruto.. imagina se ele de repente aparece todo bonzinho e te pede um favor? Imagina se, de repente, ele sabe de coisas que podem mudar teu destino? Imagine se Naruto se torna o herói que Hinata sempre quis que ele fosse para ela? Bem, será difícil escapar de alguns sentimentos antigos... Ino é louca. Ela sabe como conseguir as coisas. O Gaara é um rapaz querendo se encaixar no mundo social. Ninguém melhor que ela para ajuda-lo, creio eu. (Mentira! Prefiro Naruto e Gaara, mas deixa pra lá... XD). Tenten e Lee, Shino e Kiba e, provavelmente (muuuuito provavelmente) Naruto e tio do Ramen (tá, agora eu apelei. Esquece isso.) serão desenvolvidos lentamente, mas terão seus dias felizes XD. Shino e Kiba é maaaara! Tentarei torna-los o mais machos e bons possíveis! Hohoho!

**Luka-kun**, valeu! XD

**Bela**, o amor dos dois quem? O.O Shino e Kiba? Hinata e Neji? Sapo boi azul e Zé do Caixão? Oi? Hihi! Sim, entendi o que você quis dizer. Amor é, ainda, uma palavra forte pra falar deles... mas num futuro não tão distante, quem sabe?

**Rayne-san** meu bem, lamento dizer, mas pretendo fazer ela sofrer muito. (6) auhauhahua! Até breve! o/


	7. O amigo, o traidor e a desiludida

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 7 – O amigo, o traidor e a desiludida**

-

_"_Can I sit down beside you? Can we be close again?_"_

_"_Posso me sentar ao seu lado? Nós podemos ficar próximos novamente?_"_

**_ (Dreamgirls – I miss you old friend)_**

-

Depois de se despedir de Shino e Kiba, Hinata correu desabalada na direção das propriedades do clã Hyuuga. Embora mantivesse Naruto na cabeça na maior parte do percurso, tentou concentrar-se em Neji e no que diria a ele quando o encontrasse. Porque, definitivamente, ela teria de encontrá-lo.

Surpreendeu-se quando encontrou Hanabi na porta de casa, de braços cruzados e observando-a se aproximar. Hinata passou a andar mais devagar, mantendo o contato visual com a irmã.

- Neji-nii-san esteve aqui hoje mais cedo. Estava te procurando.

A Hyuuga mais velha ficou ainda mais surpresa por ter ouvido a voz da caçula dirigindo-se a ela depois de todo aquele tempo de indiferença. Sentiu um misto de felicidade e susto, sorriu para a irmã e parou ao lado dela.

- Ele disse o que queria?

- Disse o que queria de mim, o que já foi uma grande coisa.

Hinata esperou que a outra acrescesse informações àquela afirmação, mas ela não disse nada por um longo tempo, obrigando a mais velha a extrair respostas por si mesma.

- E o que era?

- Que eu voltasse a falar com você, naturalmente - respondeu com desdém. - Não pense que estou mais feliz agora. Continuo odiando esse namoro falso de vocês.

- Também não estou completamente feliz, Hanabi - seus olhos marejados se remexiam com inquietude e logo a outra perdeu um pouco da dureza que tinha na expressão e tratou de se aproximar ainda mais da irmã.

- Nee-san, eu não odeio você. Sabe... depois de falar com o Neji hoje, eu... ah, sei que ele é um cara meio bronco mesmo! - o comentário arrancou um risinho esganado de Hinata. - Temo que você vá sofrer se esse casamento sair. Eu gosto da frieza do Neji, você não.

- Por que gostar de algo assim? - indagou Hinata, calmamente.

- Sei lá! Você entende o porquê de gostar daquele irritante do Naruto? Eu não entendo! - ao perceber o rubor no rosto da irmã, Hanabi remendou. - Eu sei que foi só uma paixão boba, tudo bem, eu sei! Mas quem sabe o que sinto pelo Neji-nii não seja isso também? - sorriu a contragosto, como se ela própria estivesse tentando se convencer daquilo.

- Não sente vontade de... bom, lutar por ele?

- Não. Não sei se isso valeria realmente a pena, né? Você sabe, eu serei uma grande kunoichi! Não sei se me daria bem como esposa de alguém. Sério mesmo!

Hinata sentiu um grande preso se desprender de suas costas. Ficara realmente feliz ao notar a irmã empenhada em acabar com as desavenças que as separaram. Pôde almoçar com mais tranqüilidade naquele dia, mesmo lembrando que Neji poderia voltar para falar o que quer que fosse com ela. De fato, estava expectante.

Algum tempo depois do almoço, ela ouviu o chamado de Neji do lado de fora da casa. Empertigou-se toda quando Hanabi lhe sorriu e piscou, anunciando que ela devia correr para recebê-lo.

E lá estava ele, parado diante da porta, um sorriso meio falso e as mãos em freqüente movimento, subindo pelo quadril e descendo em seguida. Parecia ansioso.

- Boa tarde, Hinata-sama!

- Boa, muito boa! - ela parecia animada demais para ele.

- Aconteceu algo que eu devia saber? - indagou, oferecendo imediatamente a mão para que ela o acompanhasse.

- Sim - Hinata segurou a mão dele com uma singela timidez e pôs-se a caminhar ao seu lado. - Hanabi falou comigo hoje, sabe, fiquei imensamente feliz! Você deve lembrar, ela estava mesmo furiosa comigo - estavam agora andando pela rua, deixando para trás a casa da jovem. - Isso tem algo a ver com que você pediu a ela hoje mais cedo, Neji-kun?

- Não sei do que você está falando - mas ao dizer Neji sorriu com mais sinceridade e ela notou.

- Obrigada - Ao notar que continuavam de mãos dadas, Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentando e desviou o olhar. - Onde estamos indo?

- É meio... Uma surpresa. Você vai ver.

Hinata deu de ombros e continuou sendo guiada por ele.

- Você já foi ao outro lado da Floresta do Chakra, Hinata-sama? - perguntou Neji depois de um longo período de silêncio durante o qual ele receou que a morena começasse a falar do beijo de um dia antes.

- Não. Nunca tive curiosidade, na verdade. O que tem lá?

- Veremos.

Antes, porém, que chegassem à entrada da floresta, o casal encontrou a equipe de Neji - ou pelo menos parte dela - parada sob uma grande cerejeira, rindo e contando histórias. Lee e Tenten pararam os risos logo que avistaram os Hyuuga.

Hinata apertou a mão do primo involuntariamente e manteve os olhos fixos em Tenten que parecia examiná-la minuciosamente, como se fosse uma criatura esquisita e extraterrestre.

- Boa tarde, Neji! Hinata-san! - cumprimentou Lee, com um amplo sorriso.

- Boa - respondeu Neji, frio.

- Como vai, Hinata? - perguntou Tenten, fixando os olhos nos da Hyuuga.

- Bem, obrigada.

Neji não parecia ter a intenção de parar e esticar a conversa, tendo em vista que já estava um pouco a frente de Hinata, puxando-a pela mão, querendo tirá-la da presença dos dois amigos o mais rápido possível.

- Neji, nós poderemos conversar depois? - quis saber Lee, aumentando o tom da voz para se fazer notável.

- Claro, Lee, nós poderemos.

Os dois ninjas ficaram olhando o casal até que sumissem numa curva sinuosa mais a frente e ficaram por um bom tempo calados, encarando-se.

- Ainda estou com a pulga atrás da orelha, viu? - disse Tenten, sorrindo para o amigo.

- Por quê?

- Tenho certeza de que há algo que eu ainda não estou sabendo e deveria saber. Não é mesmo?

- Não. Você está começando a ficar chata - o rapaz começou a andar, sem se despedir da outra.

- Ah, Lee! Espera por mim! Ah, pára com isso! Não vou mais perguntar nada, certo? Lee!

- Tenten, você quer tomar um sorvete? Se prometer não falar do Neji, aposto que pode ser bem divertido! - ele fez sua freqüente pose nice-guy e sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta e o acompanhou.

--x--

Gaara rabiscava um pergaminho e lia atentamente um outro que tentava comprimir entre alguns livros. Ao lado dele, andando de um lado para outro, estava Ino com as mãos nas costas, esticando o pescoço e tentando entender o que ele tanto fazia.

Ainda concentrado no trabalho, o Kazekage ignorou quando Temari entrou fazendo barulho no quarto em que ele estava. Olhou de Ino para ele e esticou um pergaminho na direção do irmão.

- Tsunade-sama mandou entregar isso a você. O que faz aqui, Ino? - indagou Temari no instante em que entregou a carta nas mãos de Gaara.

- Estou esperando ele terminar com isso - apontou com a cabeça para os papéis espalhados sobre uma mesa. - Depois vou levá-lo para um passeio. Quer queira ele ou não.

Gaara olhou pelo canto dos olhos para a loira e suspirou quase parecendo entediado. Abriu a carta com pouquíssima empolgação e leu cuidadosamente cada palavra.

- Temos problemas. Temari, cuida de tudo pra mim. Eu estou saindo.

- Hei! Pra onde você vai? - perguntou Ino, irritada.

- Trabalhar.

E ao dizer isso, Gaara desapareceu numa nuvem de areia que durou ainda alguns segundos na sala. Temari pegou imediatamente a carta e a leu em voz alta.

- "Gaara-san, acabo de receber um alerta vindo de um grupo de vigia nas proximidades das ruínas do Templo Uchiha. Posso contar com a ajuda de seus ninjas para verificar isso? Mesmo não tendo certeza, creio que possa ser Sasuke. Quatro anos hoje, desde o último confronto. Não sei o que ele pretende. E, caso realmente o seja, não posso ainda ninguém de Konoha para enfrentá-lo, não quando Naruto está desaparecido. Afinal ele sempre exigiu que Sasuke fosse missão apenas dele a partir daquele dia... Cuide disso para mim. Se realmente for o Sasuke e outros ninjas de Konoha descobrirem, será quase impossível manter minha palavra a Naruto de que somente ele enfrentará Sasuke. Obrigada, Tsunade."

- Sasuke? - sussurrou Ino, pasma. - Será que ele... oh meu Deus! Estou indo, Temari!

- Hei! Para onde você vai?!

- Procurar a Sakura! Com certeza ela já deve estar sabendo disso! Até mais!

Temari segurou o impulso de seguir a outra, mas lembrou da recomendação de Gaara e tomou em mãos os pergaminhos que antes ele examinava. As mãos trêmulas de ansiedade. Queria saber o que Gaara pretendia indo em pessoa atender o chamado da Hokage.

--x--

- Não mate ninguém - ordenou a voz grave que vinha do alto de um muro, onde um rapaz encapuzado e todo vestido de negro estava.

- Como se eu já não soubesse! - respondeu uma segunda voz, desdenhosa e divertida, pertencente a um segundo homem, coberto por um balandrau marrom.

Era uma tarde ensolarada e quente. Não havia nenhuma árvore ou ser vivo nas ruínas do templo Uchiha. Talvez uma maldição causada pelas chamas negras do Amaterasu deixado por Itachi muitos anos atrás. Naquele dia, sobre o chão cinzento e morto, dois andarilhos se moviam lenta e silenciosamente, passando por cima da vigilância e seguindo em direção ao indicado por um deles, que ia bem à frente.

Algumas borboletas batiam asas sobre o campo deserto e em seguida caíam no solo, sem barulho, sem chamar atenção, sem causar sensação alguma aos dois homens, os quais permaneciam em movimento lento, observando cada detalhe do local inabitado.

- Esse lugar fede! - exclamou a mesma voz desdenhosa, acompanhando o comentário de uma risada. - Fede a Uchihas! Parece que nem a purificação do Itachi conseguiu apagar o fedegume que se montou por aqui, né?

- Vá se ferrar - disse a voz grave, agora tão baixa que apenas o próprio dono fora capaz de ouvir. - Tem alguém vindo!

- Sim, eu já notei. Está no ar.

- Errado... - sussurrou uma terceira voz, suave e baixa, vinda de algum lugar não identificado. Ao mesmo tempo, uma grande mão de areia segurou os pés do rapaz de marrom, e o fez imergir até os joelhos na terra, prendendo-o com força no chão, como se o cravasse numa pedra maciça. - Estou aqui.

Num instante, a mesma mão arenosa arrancou o balandrau do homem, revelando sua face jovem e seus cabelos esverdeados, os olhos tão verdes quanto e caninos salientes a mordiscar os lábios, demonstrando a força com que ele tentava se soltar da terra.

- Suigetsu! - chamou o homem de preto, saindo imediatamente de cima do muro e correndo para ajudar o companheiro.

A enorme mão de areia tentou agarrar o rapaz de capuz negro, mas foi repelida por uma espada que este desembainhou e golpeou-a em cheio, fazendo alguns dedos se dissolverem em areia pura e fina.

Passado um segundo, outros quatro enormes braços se erguiam do chão e tentavam agarrar o guerreiro que continuava a golpear com a espada, criando uma imensa nuvem de poeira ao redor de si mesmo e afundando até os joelhos na areia que se acumulava no chão abaixo dele. Antes que pudesse notar, porém, esse amontoado de terra tornou-se duro e concreto, prendendo-o como fizera com o outro homem, que agora apenas observava silencioso à cena.

- Maldição! - gritou o homem recém envolvido pelas correntes de pedra, tomando em mãos o capuz e jogando-o para longe. - Apareça, Gaara!

Uma nova nuvem de poeira se materializou diante dos olhos dos dois forasteiros e se desfez em seguida, deixando a imagem branca e altiva do Kazekage da Areia, de braços cruzados sobre o peito protegido por uma túnica cor de vinho, brilhando num tecido grosso e aveludado. Os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando com o vento e o olhar verde dirigido ao homem que acabara de se revelar, preso em sua areia.

- Há quanto tempo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Um estrondo luminoso e azul veio de baixo da terra, bem onde estavam presos Sasuke e Suigetsu. Gaara piscou e descruzou os braços. A luta estava começando.

--x--

- Neji-kun... Esse lugar é...

- Lindo, não é?

Um imenso campo de tulipas cobria o chão verde e umedecido. As flores balançavam e exalavam um perfume doce, chegavam às narinas de Hinata e a sensação era semelhante à de estar voando sobre uma nuvem numa tarde veraneia. Ela sorriu e pousou as mãos sobre uma das flores, suspirou e dirigiu o olhar a Neji.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa? - perguntou a ele, sorrindo.

- É, eu tenho muito a dizer - concordou, tentando arrumar algumas madeixas que insistiam em esvoaçar sobre o rosto. - Hi-Hinata, acha que podemos tentar, sabe, nos entendermos? O que aconteceu ontem não deveria acontecer de novo, pelo menos eu acho que não. Mas também acho que devemos procurar a melhor forma de encarar isso.

- F-foi lindo, não foi? - perguntou Hinata, desviando o olhar. - Ontem, na chuva.

- Bom, sim, é! Foi bem... lindo - confirmou, incerto. - Mas o que estou tentando dizer é que...

- Você gosta de mim, Neji-kun?

A pergunta desparafusou todos os neurônios de Neji instantaneamente. Um segundo depois de ouvi-la ele estava totalmente boquiaberto e desconcertado. Mordiscou os lábios com nervosismo e procurou desesperadamente algo que pudesse responder àquela pergunta. Sentindo um estranho buraco no estômago, notou que poderia cair de joelhos a qualquer momento por culpa do tremor nas pernas, algo semelhante a um terremoto sob icebergs que, no caso, era seu ventre resfriado, se formou dentro nele. Enxugou as mãos suadas disfarçadamente na calça e simulou um sorriso antes de conseguir fôlego o bastante para responder.

- Que pergunta foi essa, pelo amor de deus! - riu nervosamente e encarou uma Hinata expectante diante dele. Ela queria mesmo algo mais concreto. - Hinata, ontem eu estava nervoso - talvez não tanto como naquele momento, pensou. - e não acredito que fiz algo que despertasse esse tipo de curiosidade em você. Eu lhe respeito muito!

- Não perguntei se você me respeita - retrucou a jovem, corando. - Perguntei se gosta de mim.

- Isso é relevante?

- V-você me beijou! Eu achei que isso significava alguma coisa, não é? Eu... eu n-não... não sei... Foi tão... foi realmente tão lindo! Nós vamos casar! É claro que isso é relevante!

- Muita gente se casa sem amor - respondeu friamente, evitando olhar nos olhos dela.

- Quer dizer que não gosta? - insistiu, tentando encontrar qualquer palavra semelhante a uma resposta.

- Não! Não quer dizer!

- Então, gosta? - Hinata adquiriu um tom muito vermelho no rosto e evitava piamente olhar para ele.

- Eu... AH! Hinata, que inferno! Desculpa! Não se assusta assim, eu só fiquei nervoso de novo! Eu sou péssimo nisso!

- Vai me beijar de novo então? - ela deu alguns passos na direção dele, com uma estranha curiosidade nos olhos, agora fixos no seu rosto inquieto.

- Quê?! - exclamou Neji, confuso.

- Disse que ontem me beijou por que ficou nervoso - a distância entre os dois foi diminuindo. - Vai me beijar de novo agora?

- Hinata, sério, cala a boca - disse ele, agora completamente trêmulo.

- Ou o quê? - perguntou, sentindo-se nua quando o olhar dele pousou no dela.

- Ou... - não soube mais o que dizer, então a beijou.

As tulipas pararam de se mover. Talvez, pensou Hinata, elas estivessem testemunhando aquele beijo e, junto delas, o vento também, evidentemente mais calmo e suave. Ou talvez fosse só impressão dela, levando em conta os nervos aflorados que não pareciam dispostos a colaborar com ela. Nada fazia sentindo quando Neji a beijava. Sua memória, ela notou, não guardava nenhum registro no momento, além da vontade de que aquele beijo terminasse com algo mais que um silêncio constrangedor como acontecera no primeiro.

Neji não parecia mais preocupado com o medo de tocar a garota. As mãos - bem menos tímidas que no dia anterior - alimentavam o desejo de apertar descaradamente o corpo de Hinata contra o seu. Ela parecia tão quente, mesmo com a pele guardada pela roupa de tecidos grossos. Esquecendo-se por um instante a razão, o rapaz levou os dedos ao topo da blusa de Hinata, alcançou o fecho e, antes de separar seus lábios, começou a abri-lo. Mantinha a outra mão firme nas costas dela, evitando que ela se afastasse.

A Hyuuga abriu os olhos num susto e interrompeu o beijo. Não tinha certeza, mas imaginou que ele acabara de avançar o sinal e foi impossível esconder a timidez estampada no rosto vermelho.

- Desculpa - sussurrou Neji, passando os dedos pelo queixo de Hinata, puxando-a para um novo beijo.

E esse foi interrompido bruscamente de novo, mas não por Hinata ou pelo próprio Neji e sim por um barulho alto e cortante de uma explosão. Por instinto, os dois olharam na direção do som e viram uma grande nuvem de poeira subir.

- É no templo Uchiha! - informou o rapaz, desvencilhando-se da garota. - Vou verificar quem são.

- Neji! Aposto que já deve ter alguém lá... não podemos simplesmente...

- BYAKUGAN! - disse ele antes mesmo que Hinata pudesse concluir a fala. - Droga... Tem três pessoas lá... essa não!

- Neji!

- O Kazekage-sama está lutando contra Sasuke e o companheiro dele. Vamos lá, Hinata, temos de ajudar o Gaara-sama!

- O Sasuke? - indagou Hinata, pasmada. - NEJI! Espera por mim!

--x--

- MALDIÇÃO! O Naruto ainda não apareceu? - Tsunade deu um soco na mesa que por pouco não se partiu ao meio. - Muito bem, vocês sabem o porquê de eu enviar vocês para essa missão. Hanabi, você tem certeza que é o Sasuke?

- Sem dúvidas, Tsunade-sama.

- Tente encontrar o Naruto e, caso encontre, leve-o imediatamente ao Templo Uchiha. Esse é o tipo de missão que só posso entregar a ele. Konohamaru, isso se aplica a você também.

- Ahhnnn? Procurar o chefe? Você ficou doida, velhota? - o garoto cruzou os braços e ofereceu uma careta mal educada à Hokage. - Assim que o chefe descobrir que é o Sasuke quem está lá, ele vai correr para lutar com ele. Ninguém precisa avisar! O chefe vai notar!

- Udon, - disse Tsunade, ignorando Konohamaru. - já descobriu onde está o Kakashi?

- Comendo. E o capitão Yamato também (1) – respondeu ele debilmente.

- Muito bem, eles já têm outra missão e não vão poder ajudar nisso. E, Moegi, conto com você para impedir que Sakura saia da vila.

- Tsunade-sama! - Shizune invadiu a sala, estava arfante. - A Sakura e a Ino estão se enfrentando no portão de entrada da vila! A Sakura com certeza deve ter notado... Tenho certeza de que a essa altura o Naruto-kun...

- Konohamaru, vamos! - Hanabi não deu tempo para ele reclamar.

- Moegi, vá até o portão e impeça que mais alguém se machuque na luta daquelas duas. Udon, você ainda está aqui? Ah, é, sim, esqueci de você. Você vai cuidar para que ninguém saia de Konoha sem o meu consentimento. Reúna um grupo de Gennins e envie-os com ele, Shizune.

Shizune passou um longo tempo encarando a expressão rígida da Hokage, analisando qual seria a melhor hora para dar mais uma notícia. Engoliu em seco e decidiu falar.

- Gaara-kun foi sozinho ter com os invasores. Sei que ele é o Kazekage, Tsunade-sama, mas se for o Sasuke ele não estará sozinho!

- O que mais eu posso fazer? Vou-me teleportar até o templo e puxar o Gaara pelos cabelos?

Um longo silêncio deu fim à conversa.

--x--

Shino e Kiba corriam apressados por entre as árvores com Akamaru no encalço dos dois. Não haviam recebido notificação alguma sobre intrusos nos antigo vilarejo dos Uchihas, mas eram bons o suficiente para compreender que explosões daquele tipo não acontecem por acaso.

A essa altura, Neji e Hinata estavam alcançando o Kazekage e já podiam ver nitidamente o tipo de batalha que ele trava contra os dois intrusos. Hinata soltou um gritinho de horror ao ver a longa espada de Suigetsu partir ao meio o corpo de Gaara, só vindo a relaxar depois de se certificar de que fora apenas um clone. Sasuke mantinha uma luta direta com fortes barras de pedra que se materializavam diante dos pés de Gaara e batiam de frente com a lâmina da Kusanagi.

Apesar de tudo, Neji notou, eles não estavam lutando a sério.

- SUIGETSU! MANTENHA O NEJI AFASTADO!

- Quem? - indagou o rapaz, olhando para os lados e fixando o olhar nos dois Hyuugas.

- O cabeludo!

- Oh, Sasuke! Seu senso descritivo é fantástico! Tem um homem e uma mulher na minha frente e a única distinção que você faz entre eles é "pegue o cabeludo!" - moveu a espada na direção de mais um clone de areia e se afastou. - Como se os dois não fossem cabeludos... tsc... - murmurou enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção de Neji. - HEI, VOCÊ! Parece que vamos lutar.

- Hinata, traga reforços - disse Neji imediatamente.

- Eu não vim aqui para lutar com nenhum de vocês - informou Sasuke ao parar uma onda de areia que caía sobre ele.

- O que você quer, Uchiha Sasuke? - indagou Gaara.

- Quero o Naruto.

- Comovente! - disse Neji, posicionando-se ao lado de Gaara. - Mas Naruto não está na vila hoje e, desculpe informar, duvido que a Tsunade-sama vá querer hospedar vocês até o retorno dele.

- Então não me importo de derrotar todos que venham aqui antes dele chegar.

- Então teremos de trazer o Naruto? - disse o Sabaku, alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Hinata. Ela o fitou por um breve instante e deu meia-volta e correu o mais rápido que pôde na direção do Vale do Fim.

- Foi o que eu disse. Tragam-no e eu não machuco mais ninguém.

- Não vamos ser nós a ser machucados, Sasuke - informou Neji, antes de atacar Suigetsu.

Uma enorme onda arenosa e sólida bateu contra o corpo do Hyuuga e ele quase não teve tempo de se defender. Olhou chocado para Gaara e notou que este mantinha os olhos fixos em Sasuke.

- Nenhum de nós vai lutar aqui, Hyuuga Neji.

--x--

Naruto estava sentado sobre a cabeça do Shodaime. Seus olhos cristalinos absorviam o brilho refletido na água e misturavam-se com as lágrimas discretas acumuladas nas pálpebras. Ele moveu a cabeça e reconheceu a imagem da mulher que corria em sua direção.

- Hinata-chan?

- NARUTO-KUN! POR FAVOR, NARUTO-KUN!

Quando a Hyuuga parou diante dele, estava arfante e suada. Seus olhos marejados encontraram os de Naruto e ela o abraçou de repente. Desatinou em prantos dando a ele a única opção de tentar consolá-la.

- Hinata? Hei, Hinata-chan?

- P-por favor, Naruto-kun! Faça alguma coisa!

- Talvez você devesse me dizer o que fazer, não acha? Hei... olhe pra mim, Hinata-chan? - os orbes azuis procuraram os dela e lhe sorriram.

- Não o deixe machucar o Neji e o Gaara-kun!

- Ele? - Naruto ergueu os olhos e fitou o caminho por onde viera Hinata, ao fundo uma nuvem de poeira erguia-se dentre as árvores. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ele gaguejou:

- Sa-Sasuke... esse chakra... Hinata, segure-se no meu braço. Vamos correr. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Um sapo mediano surgiu sobre os pés de Naruto e Hinata - já segurando o braço dele o mais firme possível. A invocação tomou impulso e pôs-se a movimentar na floresta na direção do Templo Uchiha.

--x--

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Gaara? - gritou Neji.

- É exatamente o que ele disse - respondeu Sasuke, sem desviar o olhar do ruivo. - Só vim aqui para falar com o Naruto. Se não atacarem, não haverá luta.

- Gaara! - chamou Neji, irritado. - Ele é um traidor! Vamos simplesmente sentar e esperar o Naruto chegar aqui?

- Sim - pela primeira vez desde o encontro, o Kazekage olhou para Neji. Cruzou os braços e suspirou demoradamente, mirou as árvores por um longo tempo em que se fez um silêncio perturbador no quarteto e depois voltou a encarar Sasuke. - Ele está chegando.

Neji arregalou os olhos e seus lábios se moveram num sussurro quando um enorme sapo saltou bem diante dele, no espaço que o separava de Suigetsu. Sobre ele, Naruto sorria e mantinha uma acompanhante nervosa, presa ao seu braço. Hinata mirou os orbes descrentes de Neji e depois desviaram, parecendo envergonhada por algo de muito ruim que fizera. Naruto a envolveu pela cintura e saltou, entregou-a ao outro Hyuuga e depois deu passos determinados na direção de Sasuke.

- Olá, Naruto - cumprimentou Sasuke num sorriso provocativo. - Há quanto tempo!

O loiro continuou andando em silêncio. Chegou perto do Uchiha e seus orbes se encontraram, ambos pareciam estar em chamas. Impulsivamente, Naruto deu um forte soco no rosto do moreno fazendo-o recuar alguns passos e depois encará-lo, perplexo e com uma das mãos tocando o lugar em que fora atingido.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota? - indagou Sasuke e apontou o rosto do outro.

- Quatro anos, Sasuke! Você disse que viria antes, seu... - o rosto sério de Naruto foi ganhando uma expressão mais serena e logo ele sorria energicamente sendo correspondido por um sorriso fraco, porém verdadeiro, de Sasuke. - Maldito!

Foi com uma surpresa tremenda que Neji e Hinata observaram o momento em que Naruto - ao dizer aquelas palavras - pulou encima de Sasuke o abraçou calorosamente, como se acabasse de reencontrar um velho amigo - o que, pensou Hinata, não deixava de ser verdade. A surpresa maior, porém, era ver que o Uchiha não ofereceu resistência, devolvendo o cumprimento em igual intensidade. Gaara por sua vez, virou de costas e pôs-se a caminhar de volta a Konoha. Suigetsu revirou os olhos, entediado, e tentou subir no sapo de Naruto - mas o bicho correu em disparada e o fez cair de cara no chão, falando palavrões e rogando pragas.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Neji já não agüentando ser o único a desaprovar aquela cena.

Naruto e Sasuke se separaram e fitaram os olhos incrédulos do Hyuuga.

- Bom... - começou Naruto. - o Sasuke veio me ver!

- Na-naruto-kun... - disse Hinata, tão confusa quanto Neji.

- Vamos embora - disse Gaara aos dois Hyuugas. - Não há razão para ficarmos aqui.

- Como não há razão? - interpolou Neji, ainda mais irritado. - Naruto, o Sasuke é um traidor! Vai simplesmente abraçá-lo e fingir que está tudo bem?

- Mas está tudo bem, Neji - respondeu Naruto, rindo. - Da última vez que lutamos... eu não aceitei que ele fosse preso em Konoha e o ajudei a fugir. Depois de tudo nós acabamos nos entendendo de novo e...

- Não acho que ele precise saber, Naruto - interrompeu Sasuke, embainhando a espada. - Vamos pra outro lugar. Suigetsu, vamos!

O rapaz, ainda praguejando contra o sapo e tirando a poeira das roupas, seguiu a dupla.

- Tsunade-sama vai ter de saber da sua traição, Naruto - devolveu Neji.

- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nada, Hyuuga Neji. Para Konoha, agora - ordenou Gaara.

- Quem é você para falar de traição, Neji? - Naruto pareceu ignorar a ajuda de Gaara e voltou alguns passos para poder encarar os olhos desafiadores do Hyuuga. - Não magoei ninguém ao manter o meu melhor amigo longe da prisão. Não me sinto culpado, não me sinto sujo e nem preciso bancar o santo.

- Naruto... - começou Sasuke, mas o loiro continuou:

- Eu tive de escolher entre aceitar a volta do Sasuke como um prisioneiro de Konoha e aceitar a volta da amizade dele, porém com ele longe daqui para não ser preso. Acha que em algum momento eu traí a vila? Acha que em algum momento eu parei de gritar a quem quer que seja que traria o Sasuke de volta? Todos sabiam muito bem do meu objetivo, Neji! Você sabia! Você me ajudou muitas vezes indo atrás dele! E se... se você ousasse entregá-lo como um traidor, eu com certeza não ia permitir que o levasse como tal. Eu não traio meus amigos! Eu consegui a amizade do Sasuke de novo e eu jamais ia permitir que o _meu amigo_ fosse condenado a viver numa jaula só para estar perto de mim. Ele está livre agora, e vai continuar livre. Pode me chamar de traidor, se quiser, mas eu nunca traí as pessoas amadas por mim.

Neji engoliu em seco. Tinha uma estranha sensação de ser o único traidor presente ali. Hinata evitou olhar para ele e Gaara mais uma vez tentou levá-lo até Konoha.

- Por culpa desse seu amigo Konoha quase foi destruída.

- MAS EU NÃO DEIXEI! - gritou Naruto. - Assim como não vou deixar você destruir o coração da Hinata se você tentar!

Nesse momento, Gaara mudou o curso. Caminhou até Sasuke e Suigetsu e deu palmadinhas nos ombros de ambos. Pareceram entender a mensagem, puseram-se a caminhar para longe do outro trio.

- Estarei no Vale, Naruto - disse Sasuke, acenando. - Não demore!

Hinata parecia aflita. Olhava de Naruto para Neji ansiosamente e respirava com dificuldade, buscando palavras para interromper aquela discussão ilógica e confusa.

- Traição, Neji, é bem mais que salvar a liberdade de um amigo.

- Você enlouqueceu.

- D-do que está falando, N-Naruto-kun? - indagou Hinata, desesperada.

- Estou falando que você devia se afastar do Neji. Por que ele é quem é o traidor aqui. Se não quer sofrer, Hinata se afaste dele.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele! O Naruto está louco! - no fundo, Neji sabia do que o loiro estava falando.

- Talvez eu esteja louco mesmo. Agora, se me dão licença, _meu amigo_ está me esperando.

- Naruto-kun!

- Pergunte ao Neji, Hinata.

O casal ficou sozinho observando o loiro correr na direção de Sasuke, Gaara e Suigetsu. A garota evitou fazer especulações e esperou Neji dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas um constrangedor muro de gelo pareceu se erguer entre eles. O rapaz virou de costas e caminhou de volta a Konoha. Ela o seguiu, sempre alguns passos atrás. Imaginou que estavam andando muito devagar, tendo em vista que depois de pouco tempo Gaara os acompanhou.

- Gaara-sama? - chamou Hinata, tentando talvez quebrar a tensão do caminho.

- Naruto quer que eu mande Sakura-san até lá. Disse que "já é seguro" - seus olhos verdes fitaram o rosto tenso de Neji e depois voltaram a caminhar em absoluto silêncio. Gaara foi mais rápido que eles.

- Neji-kun... o que o Naruto-kun quis dizer com...

- Ele me viu sair da casa da Tenten ontem de manhã. Deve ter sido isso - respondeu friamente, sem olhar para ela. - Depois que deixei você em casa na noite em que fomos ao festival, eu a procurei e passamos a noite juntos.

- Ontem?

Seus pés grudaram no chão, pressentindo que ele fosse cair e deixá-la flutuando no vácuo. Seus pulmões inflaram e demoraram muito a se esvaziar. Lembrou do beijo recebido na tarde do dia anterior, lembrou de Naruto falando com ela na noite do mesmo dia "Espero que ele não te faça sofrer, Hinata. Seria... muito cruel" as palavras agora pareciam bem mais nítidas do que foram um dia atrás "Hoje de manhã eu vi o Neji... ele parecia meio estranho" de manhã, ele dissera. Não "a tarde" como ela insistira em acreditar. "...tinha acompanhado a Ino até a casa da..." de quem? Da Tenten, obviamente, fazia tanto sentido...

O beijo formulou-se na mente de Hinata. Parecera tão real e sincero. Sabia que Neji a beijara, ele confirmou isso, ele pedira desculpas, dissera que nunca aconteceria novamente! Mas aconteceu... nessa tarde, nessa mesma tarde em que Naruto revelara ser Neji o traidor. Ele a beijou novamente. Pôde ter certeza de que não tinha sonhado. Mas toda a sensação de alegria que aqueles beijos lhe proporcionaram caiu por terra, se despedaçou e virou pó. Poderia jurar que vira sua alegria se misturar à areia que insistia em seguir Gaara muito a frente.

Se Neji gostava da Tenten, por que então a beijara? Apenas para lhe calar a boca? Realmente era apenas isso?

- Hinata, - chamou Neji alguns passos a frente. - eu sinto muito.

- Não há nada que precise sentir - andou apressada e passou por ele, parecendo determinada a chegar mais depressa na vila. - Até mais, Neji-kun.

Os ombros dele se tornaram pesados e doloridos. Continuou a passos lentos e desejou que Lee estivesse ali para chamá-lo de idiota. De repente imaginou se fosse Lee quem estivesse sendo procurado pela ANBU e todos os ninjas de Konoha, acusado de traição. Teve a certeza imediata de que agiria exatamente igual a Naruto. Sentiu-se ainda pior depois disso.

--x--

- COMO ASSIM "VENHA COMIGO"? - Ino pegou Gaara pelo colarinho e o obrigou a ficar bem perto de seu rosto arranhado e suado. - Estou há horas tentando segurar a Sakura e você vem aqui e a chama para ir com você? IR PARA ONDE?

- Ino, francamente! - Gaara deu uma tapinha na mão dela e olhou Sakura, quase tão desarrumada quanto Ino. - Parece que vocês se esforçaram. Haruno Sakura, preciso mesmo que me acompanhe. É só por um instante.

- O que você quer com a testuda? - insistiu Ino.

- Não é da sua conta, Yamanaka! Venha, Haruno.

Depois de conversarem por breves dez segundos, Sakura saiu em disparada da vila, sem ser interrompida por Ino ou Moegi - arfante e grudada à perna da primeira. Gaara dirigiu-se à loira e a encarou por um longo tempo, depois lhe ofereceu uma expressão estranha parecida com um sorriso, mas só conseguiu fazer com que ela risse muito alto.

- Vai me contar o que houve?

- Você se esforçou, talvez mereça saber. Mas primeiro tome um banho - concluiu com seu jeito mandão.

- Ora, seu... ME LARGA, MOEGI! - seus orbes azuis encontraram o rosto tenso de Hinata que acabara de passar pelos portões da vila. Neji vinha logo atrás e mantinha o olhar fixo na nuca da jovem. - HEI! HINATA! Sabe dizer o que aconteceu por aquelas bandas?

- Foi só... foram dois intrusos. Nada de muito importante. Naruto-kun estava lá e conseguiu dar um jeito em tudo.

- Não era o Sasuke? - Ino procurou a resposta em Neji, recebendo em resposta um breve 'não' que ele fez questão de dizer alto o bastante para que Hinata ouvisse claramente. - Entendo.

A loira observou o casal se afastar, ele sempre alguns passos atrás dela e nenhum diálogo parecia querer surgir.

- Hei, Moegi, eu vou ser obrigada a te dar um chute na cara se não me largar.

- Yamanaka? – Gaara acabara de retornar para o lado dela. – Você é... _amiga_ da Hyuuga?

- Oh... bom, sim, em termos. Ela é meio introvertida, fechada. Mas costumamos nos dar bem. Por quê?

- Converse com ela. Acho que... ela precisa.

- Falou o sábio Kazekage, então é lei que eu obedeça – finalmente livre de Moegi, Ino o acompanhou na caminhada por Konoha. – Seria divertido você me dar umas ordens menos "problemáticas", como diz o Shikamaru. Poderíamos até fazer umas brincadeirinhas com isso.

Gaara a olhou de soslaio, como se ela acabasse de declarar a ele a coisa mais absurda de todo o universo e parou abruptamente para encará-la.

- Sua indecente – e voltou a andar, dando atenção a qualquer objeto pelo qual passava, evitando olhar de volta para a loira.

- O QUÊ? Hei! No que você está pensando, seu pervertido? Eu não disse isso com intenção de... Sério, que tipo de livros são dados para os Kages lerem? Kamasutram?(2) Pelo amor de Deus! Hei, volte aqui!

Mas antes de despoluir a mente do rapaz, Ino olhou na direção onde Hinata sumira. Talvez ela realmente precisasse de alguém com quem desabafar naquele momento.

--x--

(1) Juro que eu tinha escrito "Está comendo o capitão Yamato também" e quando reli fiquei tipo O.O'. Seria estranho, cara... O.O

(2) Kamasutram - geralmente conhecido no mundo ocidental como **Kama Sutra**, é um antigo texto indiano sobre o comportamento sexual humano, amplamente considerado o trabalho definitivo sobre amor na literatura sânscrita. O texto foi escrito por Vatsyayana, como um breve resumo dos vários trabalhos anteriores que pertencia a uma tradição conhecida genericamente como Kama Shatra. (fonte: Wikipédia) :p

--x--

**N/A:** Ah, não me matem, sério. Eu nem ia colocar o Sásque Otirra na fic, mas daí me surgiu uma idéia meio revolucionária para tirar a monotonia da fic e pah, não teve jeito. Bom, tentarei ser mais objetiva a partir do próximo capítulo, um pulo no tempo, uma engatilhada na história. Pessoas levarão tapas, me aguardem! Hohoho!

**Reviews!**

**Anne, **como pôde ver, sofrimento e dor esperam a pobre Hinata! Shino e Kiba ownarão ainda mais no próximo capitulo, pode ter certeza!

**Dan, **agora você sabe: a tristeza do Naruto era falta de... bom... de Sasuke e tal... Que se dane! Quem precisa de Sasuke quando se tem Shino e Kiba se pegando atrás da moita? MUAHHAHAHAA!

**Tsu-chan,** haverão muitas cenas de Neji e Hinata pela frente, pode ter certeza disso.

**Hyuuga Ana-chan,** a Hanabi é maara! Adoro a piveta! Ela será de grande ajuda nessa história, pode ter certeza.

**Hilana,** aí está o Sasuke! XD

**Taliane,** não sabe o que perde em não gostar de Yaoi! Yaoi é mara! Sobre Sai e Sakura, ainda não sei... quem sabe?

**Yhad,** me criei gostando de Ino e Gaara! XD É bom escrevê-los juntos! Neji e Hinata são o da vez nos próximos capítulos, pode ter certeza.

**Bárbara-chan,** obrigada! Neji e Hinata estão se aproximando! Asseguro que o próximo capítulo será chocante! XD

**Tammie Silveira,** não, não vai ter Naruto e Sakura. Pessoas se surpreenderão profundamente ao saber com quem ficará Naruto. Obrigada, e continue acompanhando!

**RayY-chan,** sofrer faz parte da Hinata. Mas ela supera, eu tenho certeza. XD

**Suh-chan, **o sofrimento começou agora. Hohoho!

**Bih, **a Hinata surpreenderá a todos no próximo capítulo! Pode crer! Lee e Neji são os mais amigos 4eva! E o Sasuke já chegou pra comer, digo, cofcof, fazer passar a tristeza do Naruto.

**Lepi-chan,** fico feliz que esteja gostando! Haverá muito mais de Shino e Kiba no próximo capítulo! Valeu ;)

**Maria Lua, **o Neji todo é fofo! Obrigada pelo elogio! É muito importante pra mim! Beijão, continue acompanhando.

**Bis,** aí está mais! E em breve virá mais ainda! XD Valeu!

**Gabi HimeSama,** eu mataria o Sasuke, mas o Naruto morreria em conseqüência disso e me traria prejuízos. Contento-me em fazê-lo ser só um figurante mudo. Muahahaha!

**Caah,** não se desespere! Aí está mais um capítulo para alimentar seu vício! XD

**Camis, **que saudade de você, meu amor! Tenten grávida? Delzmelivreguarde! Não mesmo! O.O! Nada de crianças nessa fic! XD Neji sofrerá tanto quanto a Hinata, pode ter certeza.

**Dhu,** não garanto Gaara e Naruto. Meus planos pro loirinho são rocambolescos!

**BelaRaven,** fico feliz de ler isso! Continue acompanhando então, por que muito mais virá de onde veio essa! XD Beijo!

**Kanya,** não suma de novo, sua mau-caráter! Sinto saudades de você! S2 Milhões de beijos! Não desapareça! Ò.Ó!


	8. No ombro dos amigos

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 8 – No ombro dos amigos**

-

_"_Não me peça pra ficar sabendo que o controle não é seu e nem meu.  
E sempre estarei aqui, quando você precisar de mim._"_

**_(Skank – Continue pensando assim)_**

-

Shino parou abruptamente ao chegar ao Templo Uchiha. Kiba o olhou de soslaio e parou também. Examinaram o local juntos. Por fim, o Aburame deu de ombros, parecendo cansado.

- Não há sinais de uma longa batalha. Nem vestígios de sangue. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, já acabou.

- O Akamaru sentiu o cheiro da Hinata por aqui – o próprio Kiba passou a farejar e em seguida suspirou. – Hinata e Neji, para ser mais exato. Mas parece que vai para a direção da vila.

- E as outras pessoas?

- Não precisa pensar muito para entender que Gaara passou por aqui – comentou Kiba, acabando de desenterrar os pés da areia. – Tem pegadas indo naquela direção. Acha que deveríamos ir verificar?

- Não. Seja o que for não deve ser da nossa conta. Vamos ficar por aqui. Eu mando alguns insetos espiões até lá para me certificar de que ficará tudo bem. Concorda?

- Por mim tudo bem.

Trocaram um olhar rápido – Shino camuflado pelos óculos – e sentaram sobre uma pedra, lado a lado. Kiba soltou um suspiro longo e aproximou-se do amigo o máximo que pôde.

- Que é? – disse Shino.

- Vamos para a minha casa - disse Kiba, e seu tom lembrou mais uma ordem do que um convite.

- Fazer?

- Sim, fazer alguma coisa.

- O quê?

- Decidimos quando chegar lá.

O Aburame liberou o ar dos pulmões e examinou a área por algum tempo. Identificou duas figuras que saíam do meio das árvores como sendo Hanabi e Konohamaru e imediatamente ficou de pé.

- Veja ali – falou a Kiba.

O Inuzuka observou os dois gennins se moverem em disparada na direção do Vale do Fim e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Examinou as opções que tinha e destacou duas que lhe pareceram as mais interessantes:

- Vamos pra minha casa ou esperamos alguém berrar por socorro para decidir o que fazer?

Shino analisou com certo cuidado o que acabara de ouvir e respirou fundo. Meneou a cabeça e pôs-se a caminho de Konoha. Kiba sentiu algo parecido como um quilo de metal sendo arremessado no seu estômago e perdeu o fôlego por um tempo, então decidiu seguir o amigo.

--x--

Não que Shino nunca tivesse ido à casa de Kiba, mas aquele fim de tarde em especial pareceu transformar tudo em novidade por lá. Talvez pelo fato de estarem sozinhos e o Inuzuka ter aproveitado isso para sair jogando peças de roupa por cima dos móveis, sem realmente se preocupar se o Aburame ia dizer alguma coisa.

- Onde está a Hana?

- Missão – respondeu automaticamente, assim que removeu a blusa e se jogou sobre um sofá, usando apenas short. Shino o olhou de esguelha e sentou ao lado dele, dando tapinhas nos pés do outro para que lhe desse lugar.

- Muito bem – disse Shino. –, já estamos aqui. Alguma idéia?

- Vamos discutir um pouco.

Shino sentiu uma estranha vontade de rir da proposta, mas limitou-se a bufar e olhar para o amigo como se tivesse acabado de ouvi-lo dizer que ia conversar com um barril.

- Discutir?

- Por que veio atrás de mim quando eu decidi te deixar sozinho no riacho?

- Por que notamos os chackras e decidimos verificar o que estava acontecendo. Certo? – o Aburame se sentiu um perfeito idiota.

- Tire esses óculos – exigiu Kiba. O outro obedeceu. – Bem melhor – complementou, algum tempo depois. – Shino, eu vou ser direto e franco com você, certo?

Por algum motivo, aquilo deixou o manipulador de insetos tremendamente inquieto. Suas mãos suaram e sua nuca começou a esfriar muito depressa. Engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, em afirmativa.

- Shino, - continuou Kiba, aproximando o rosto. – eu quero você.

Shino engasgou, mas não saberia dizer com o quê. Arregalou os olhos e encarou o rosto do amigo. Incrivelmente, Kiba estava sorrindo. Aquele tipo de sorriso que alguém dá quando tem total certeza do que está falando e não liga se vão dizer que é loucura.

- Isso é loucura – assinalou Shino, atônito.

- E daí? Eu quero, e é isso. Não estou nem aí se é loucura! Que se dane! O que acha disso?

- Acho que o Akamaru tem mais juízo que você. É isso! O que acha que está dizendo, Kiba? Francamente!

Shino pôs-se de pé e caminhou em círculos pela sala até conseguir pensar em algo mais que pudesse ou merecesse ser dito, mas o moreno foi mais rápido que ele.

- E você, Shino... você me quer. Não adianta fingir que não.

- Você bebeu? Sinceramente, o que te levou a começar a falar essas asneiras? Eu vou embora.

- Você quer uma idéia do que podemos fazer aqui, sozinhos? Pois bem, vou te dar uma idéia.

Pasmo, Shino observou Kiba se aproximar dele, puxá-lo pelo colarinho e jogá-lo sobre o sofá, completamente aturdido. Seus orbes negros tentavam compreender o olhar estranhamente selvagem do Inuzuka, mas todo e qualquer sentido que pudesse existir acabara de se esvair, pois Kiba estava debruçando-se sobre ele.

- Kiba... o que quer que esteja fazendo, exijo que pare.

- Fala como se não soubesse. Vamos lá, Shino! De inocente você não tem nada! Cansei dessa sua mania de bancar o fresco lotado de princípios. Vamos fazer exatamente o que temos vontade agora. Depois decidimos se devemos ou não nos arrepender.

- Não quero me arrepender de nada, caramba! – disse Shino, totalmente confuso.

- Nem eu! – o Inuzuka riu, abriu a blusa de Shino e sentou sobre ele. – E, sinceramente, estou pouco me lixando pro que vamos pensar a respeito disso depois.

O Aburame tentou dizer algo mais, porém seus lábios foram tomados por um beijo e seus olhos se fecharam. Notou que também não se importava com o que viria depois. Passou as mãos pelo dorso nu de Kiba, o envolveu num abraço e ambos rolaram do sofá ao chão. Encararam-se mudos por um segundo. O Inuzuka riu, Shino livrou-se da blusa e ignorou as palavras que ouviu depois, mas conseguiu captar um rosnado. Pensou em rir, mas não houve tempo pra isso.

--x--

Hinata chegou em casa com o pôr-do-sol. Neji ainda estava em seu encalço. Ela parou alguns passos antes da porta e o encarou, seu olhar impenetrável.

- O que você quer, Neji-kun?

- Não haja como se estivesse com ciúmes.

- Não estou. É só uma raiva passageira. Se não se importa, eu quero tomar um banho e descansar um pouco.

- Pensei que poderíamos ir juntos ao festival hoje à noite. Amanhã de manhã sairei em missão e não sei quanto tempo passarei fora.

- Pensou? – Hinata, incrédula, o encarou. Sentia vontade de rir dele e de bater muito forte em seu rosto. Analisou bem cada palavra e depois reuniu fôlego para responder. – Fale com o meu pai. Ele vai lhe dizer quando devemos nos ver de novo e por quanto tempo. Se preferir, posso pedir um cronograma. Assim não teremos de nos esbarrar todos os dias. Com licença, Neji-kun. E boa sorte na missão.

- Hinata...

- Boa noite.

O rapaz demorou longos segundos olhando a porta fechada, sentindo que acabara de engolir uma porção de agulhas. No fundo não se sentia mal. Na realidade sentia um enorme peso se desprendendo das costas. Ser honesto com a noiva fazia com que tudo se tornasse um mínimo mais suportável. E embora ainda pudesse sentir seus lábios formigando com a lembrança dos seus beijos, não considerava aquilo uma razão para se sentir triste naquele momento. Honestamente, ele não fazia idéia de por que estava triste.

- Neji? – uma voz feminina o fez despertar de seu transe. Ele olhou imediatamente para trás e encontrou Ino sorrindo.

- Oi, Ino. Tudo bem?

- Oi, Neji... Tudo... A Hinata já entrou? – a loira notou o quanto os orbes de Neji se remexiam na direção da casa e fingiu indiferença.

- Já. Está cansada. Veja só, quase noite! Nos vemos por aí.

A florista correu até a porta e chamou por Hinata. A própria Hyuuga atendeu, fitou o olhar intenso e azul da garota e a deixou entrar, sem trocarem nenhuma palavra.

A Hyuuga tinha na memória as palavras de Naruto, ecoando em gritos agoniados. Segundo ele, estava acompanhando Ino até a casa de Tenten na manhã anterior. Era bem provável que a loira conhecesse detalhes daquela história e Hinata já estava saturada daquilo.

- E aí, Hinata, como vai você?

- Melhor que imagina, suponho – respondeu com firmeza, tentando ao máximo seguir o sério conselho da Hokage de evitar gaguejar. De fato, engolir palavras ia distorcer a idéia de que estava realmente bem.

- Quer me contar o que houve?

- Eu pensei – começou Hinata, perscrutando a expressão curiosa da Yamanaka. – que você tinha vindo aqui exatamente para me contar.

- Perdão?

- Chá? – ofereceu, guiando Ino por alguns longos corredores, ao que a loira removeu as sandálias e a seguiu. – Você esteve com eles ontem de manhã, não foi? Imaginei que talvez viesse criar uma defesa justa para a sua amiga. Algo semelhante a "ela não tem culpa de ainda amá-lo", ou coisa assim.

- Você enlouqueceu? Não faço idéia do que está querendo dizer.

Hinata parou abruptamente em pleno corredor e virou-se nos calcanhares para encarar Ino. Suas mãos apertavam-se contra o quadril e um brilho intenso inundava seus olhos. Estava pronta para ouvir e rir de qualquer que fosse o comentário de Ino a respeito de Tenten e Neji. Estava farta de ser a estúpida Hyuuga Hinata que ouvia tudo e fingia compreender com complacência e educação. Um segundo depois, essa sensação se esvaiu e ela não soube o que dizer.

- Tenten e Neji continuam juntos por que se gostam, não é? – falou por fim, agora provocando uma surpresa indescritível no rosto da outra. – Eles vão estar juntos mesmo que Neji e eu nos casemos, afinal.

- Que estupidez! Tenten não tem mais nada com o Neji! É sobre ela que estava perguntando? Claro que estive com ela ontem de manhã. Mas não entendo o que...

- O que houve então, Ino? Por que eles passaram a noite juntos se não há algum sentimento entre eles? Eu sou a última idiota de Konoha, é isso? – seus olhos se comprimiam, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- Deus do céu, Hinata, Tenten me jurou que não tem mais nada com ele e nem terá nunca mais. Se estiver com ciúmes dela...

- Não estou com ciúmes e você não precisa acobertá-la. O Naruto-kun me contou que viu o Neji sair da casa dela ontem pela manhã quando te levou lá – as palavras escapavam de seus lábios como alfinetes, maltratando o peito antes de ganhar vida. – De verdade, como não me importo se Neji decidir pôr fim nesse namoro e nesse noivado absurdo se quiser! Eu só não quero ficar no meio disso, entende? E-eu... n-não quero ter que...passar a vida ao lado de alguém que... que não dá o devido respeito ao amor e às pessoas ao redor...

- Naruto viu o Neji sair de lá ontem? Mas que... que absurdo! A Tenten me contaria se isso tivesse acontecido!

Hinata buscou sinais de mentira no rosto surpreso da outra, mas surpreendeu-se a enxergar apenas tanta incredulidade quanto sentira arder na própria fronte quando ouviu aquilo dos lábios de Neji. Soltou o ar dos pulmões e recostou-se à parede, baixando o olhar. Seus dedos nervosos se remexiam ao lado do corpo e toda sua segurança pareceu de repente escorregar por eles.

- Eles... passaram a noite juntos – repetiu, mordendo o lábio inferior logo depois, mastigando o choro.

- Ah, Hinata, sério mesmo, eu não sabia disso, juro! A Tenten me garantiu que nunca... Hei, vamos, não fique assim, certo? Venha cá, me dê um abraço.

Entregue ao calor dos acolhedores braços que lhe envolviam, a Hyuuga deu espaço para as lágrimas rolarem e se esconderem no tecido da roupa de Ino. Agradeceu pelo silêncio com o qual a garota lhe presenteara e sucumbiu ao pranto. Pessoalmente, ela não tinha certeza do porquê de estar chorando. Não tinha lembranças dela própria apaixonada por Neji, então por que chorava? Há alguns dias ela estava radiante com a idéia do rapaz deixá-la para ficar com Tenten e agora simplesmente não suportava imaginá-los juntos durante o espaço de tempo em que ela lamentava sua sorte.

Tão egoístas, pensou, a ponto de ignorar seu sacrifício, ignorar sua luta interior para suportar a nova idéia do pai, suportar a frieza da companhia de Neji. Talvez essa frieza fosse limitada a ela, ou quem sabe, talvez fosse uma forma de se defender dos próprios sentimentos.

_Jamais entenderia Neji. Tinha plena consciência disso._

- Vamos ao seu quarto, Hinata, lá você pode ficar mais tranqüila – sugeriu a loira mansamente, acariciando as longas madeixas negras da garota.

- Claro. Vamos – Hinata suspirou, sentindo-se estranhamente mais leve ao sentir o abraço da loira que a acompanhava até o quarto. Sorriu com tranqüilidade, sentiu-se mais leve.

--x--

Lee não estranhou a repentina chegada de Neji à sua casa. Era noite, na manhã seguinte teriam uma missão e não fazia sentido ficar fazendo visitas ao invés de dormir, mas lembrava-se claramente de ter pedido para conversar com Neji quando ele deixasse Hinata em casa. Atendeu o amigo com animação, olhou para a rua antes de fechar a porta e entrou atrás dele, fitando-o intensamente com seus olhos negros.

- Certo, Neji, nós precisamos conversar – jogou-se na cama e suspirou, esperando a resposta do outro.

- Talvez precisemos. O que você queria?

- Estou apaixonado. Não é incrível? – seus olhos lampejaram por alguns segundos e ele sorriu. – Mas não é bem essa questão.

- Incrível, Lee – disse Neji, sem se preocupar em demonstrar alegria, e com uma cara sugestiva de quem já sabia daquilo a muito tempo. – Qual a questão?

- A questão é: o que ainda está acontecendo entre vocês dois?

Imediatamente Neji leu as entrelinhas. Tinha a estranha sensação de conseguir ler os pensamentos do amigo algumas vezes. Aquela era uma delas.

- Na primeira noite do festival... nós...

- Entendo – interrompeu Lee, deixando claro que ele tinha o mesmo dom sensitivo de entrar na mente do Hyuuga e coletar as informações. – E você está com essa cara por que provavelmente a Hinata-san ficou sabendo, certo? E você não quer admitir que de alguma forma se sinta incomodado pelo fato da Hinata-san estar sabendo disso. Porque, mesmo que você finja não saber, está realmente gostando dela e quer de verdade que esse namoro saia do estágio 'ficção' e pule para 'felicidade intensa' imediatamente.

- Saia da minha cabeça, Lee – pediu o outro, com um fraco sorriso.

- A Tenten ainda gosta de você.

- E você a ama – pontuou Neji, fazendo surgir um rubor acentuado no rosto do amigo. – E acho que você deveria lutar por ela, se quer a minha opinião.

- Sabe, Neji... você fala uma coisas legais. Eu te amo, cara.

Neji arregalou os olhos e fitou o rosto do amigo por um longo tempo. Viu-o lançando-lhe um daqueles amplos sorrisos, seguido pela cômica pose "nice guy" que lembrava muito Maito Gai. Riu e sentou de qualquer jeito no chão do cômodo em que estavam.

- Eu fiz uma grande besteira estando com a Tenten. Hinata está com raiva de mim e até o Kazekage sabe que eu sou um mau-caráter. Lee, acho que preciso de um abraço.

Foi a vez de Lee rir muito alto e saltar para o lado do amigo. Compartilharam de um longo silêncio até que o Hyuuga sentiu o braço de Lee envolvê-lo num abraço fraterno.

- Meu ombro é todo seu, Neji. Um homem também merece chorar, certo?

- Lee – disse Neji, depois de um suspiro. – eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mesmo que isso incluísse ir contra Konoha. Acredita nisso?

Lee pensou por um momento e recostou a cabeça contra a de Neji, de modo que ficaram num meio abraço, lado a lado. Olhou para o teto e depois um rápido sorriso lhe veio ao canto dos lábios.

- Somos amigos. Eu faria o mesmo por você.

Entreolharam-se e riram, como se tivessem acabado de ouvir duas grandes atrocidades e esperassem que alguém estivesse do lado para dizer que fora apenas fruto de suas imaginações. Depois ficaram mudos e Neji sentiu-se reconfortado.

--x--

No Vale do Fim as cores noturnas ganhavam destaque. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura estavam frente a frente. A garota, com lágrimas nos olhos, mantinha as mãos coladas ao peito, parecendo ainda duvidosa sobre a veracidade do que via.

- Sasuke-kun... – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

- Eu não posso demorar muito, então... antes que mais gente resolva aparecer...

- Sasuke, não se preocupe quanto a isso! – disse Naruto, seguro. – Tsunade-baa-chan já deve saber pelo Gaara o que aconteceu e ela não vai mandar ninguém. Ela sabe que eu...

- Tudo bem, Naruto. É só que eu e o Suigetsu temos mesmo que ir. Só resolvi passar aqui antes... só por que eu passava por perto e...

- Mentiroso – bufou Naruto, sufocando um riso. – De qualquer forma, não demore mais tanto assim a aparecer de novo.

- Naruto, não seja idiota! Sabe que é arriscado para o Sasuke-kun aparecer aqui! Não viu que confusão ele arrumou? Quero dizer, a Ino quase quebrou o meu nariz, sabia?

- Sakura-chan!

- Naruto, sobre o Neji... – começou Sasuke, sendo interrompido por um resmungo de Suigetsu.

- Bom... sobre aquilo... eu vou falar com ele depois e... ai, a Hinata-chan deve ter ficado abalada também...

- Naruto e sua boca grande – zombou o Uchiha, oferecendo-lhe um discreto sorriso.

- Maldito...

- Sobre o que estão falando, exatamente? – Sakura coçou a cabeça e riu, totalmente perdida.

- Da briga de namorados que esses dois idiotas provocaram – respondeu Suigetsu, batendo no ombro de Sasuke. – É hora de ir, Sasuke.

- Certo.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram um último olhar e abraçaram-se brevemente, sorrindo em despedida. À Sakura o Uchiha ofereceu o mesmo. Abraçou-a ternamente e depois sorriu. Há alguns anos, aquilo parecia ser absurdamente impossível, mas Sasuke já não se prendia àquele passado sombrio. Acenou em adeus e deixou os amigos para trás, mais uma vez.

Depois de muito tempo, Naruto suspirou e olhou na direção da floresta atrás dele.

- Hei, Konohamaru, Hanabi-chan, já podem aparecer.

- Chefe! – gritou Konohamaru, correndo até ele. – Temos que dizer alguma coisa pra velhota!

- Konohamaru, deixa isso com as pessoas que tem cérebro, tá bom? – sugeriu Hanabi, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

- Quê?

Naruto e Sakura riram e logo os quatro puseram-se a caminho da vila. O coração mais leve, e a tranqüilidade de saber que Sasuke estava bem. A amizade dos três sobreviveria a tudo, isso era um fato.

--x--

Amanheceu com uma fraca neblina e um frio avassalador. Neji se espreguiçou e constatou que Lee já estava o esperando de pé e com um belo café da manhã preparado. Acabou por passar a noite na casa do amigo, discutindo pouco sobre a missão do dia seguinte e muito sobre os problemas que acometiam o coração de um ninja – assunto sempre puxado por Lee, na verdade.

Seguiram juntos para a missão, quase certos de que Tenten já os estaria aguardando com seus braços cruzados e aquele olhar de quem está lá há séculos, embora fosse quase óbvio que acabara de chegar também.

Ela já caminhava apressada na direção do portão de entrada da vila, talvez já se preparando para fazer essa cara, mas acabou por interromper a caminhada ao ver Ino empacotada num casaco que certamente não era dela – a loira definitivamente não usava aqueles casacos – e vinha da direção oposta a casa dela. Tenten estranhou, conhecia aquele casaco, e conhecia o caminho de onde vinha a amiga.

- Ino? INO! OI! – acenou para o outro lado da rua.

A Yamanaka abraçou a si mesma para espantar o frio e apertou os olhos para identificar quem lhe chamava. Reconheceu Tenten e respirou fundo. Os passos seguintes a guiaram na direção da mesma e seu olhar tornou-se cortante.

- Olá, Tenten. Bom dia!

- De onde está vindo? Não me diga que Gaara e você...

- Eu estava na casa da Hinata. Acabei passando a noite com ela.

- Oh, mesmo? – Tenten deu de ombros, olhou a rua e fez menção de voltar a andar.

- Sabe o que mais me impressiona, Tenten? – disse a loira, cravando seu olhar nos orbes negros da morena e obrigando-a a permanecer imóvel. – A Hinata foi inteiramente sincera comigo, mesmo que eu nunca tenha sido a melhor amiga dela por tanto tempo.

- Perdão? – a morena definitivamente não conseguia entender as palavras da amiga. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram numa expressão de dúvida e ela esperou por alguma informação adicional.

- Você poderia ter confiado em mim – informou, séria. – Se passou a noite com o Neji, por que fez tanta questão de deixar claro pra mim que não faria esse tipo de coisa? Sabe... eu iria te xingar e te chamar de _vaca_, mas isso não quer dizer que eu fosse te abandonar, caramba! No entanto, de repente eu precisei saber disso por outra pessoa e isso me machucou muito! – os olhos azuis se estreitaram e tentaram sugar as lágrimas a escorregarem pelas pálpebras. – O que pensa que estava fazendo indo pra cama com ele?

Ainda estática, Tenten entreabriu os lábios, preparando-se para dizer alguma coisa que fugiu deles e ganhou novos rumos por ela desconhecidos. Baixou os olhos, procurando uma resposta no chão, no final da rua, nas paredes, mas nada parecia ser bom o suficiente para defendê-la.

- Eu não sei – disse por fim, ainda medindo o peso das palavras da loira.

- Oh, não sabe? Eu devia te enfiar a mão na cara, Tenten! – Ino lembrava muito uma mãe irritada por alguma travessura da filha, mas logo ganhou um ar mais calmo e tentou recomeçar a conversa. – Desculpe dizer isso, mas eu definitivamente estou do lado da Hinata. E depois de tudo que conversamos, acho que é justo. Eu devia mesmo te bater, mas não sou eu quem deve fazer isso. Quando quiser conversar sinceramente, sabe onde me encontrar.

- Ino... eu...

- ...não sabe o que dizer – intercalou a outra, friamente. – Quando souber, me procure.

--x--

Tenten chegou bem depois dos amigos, que dessa vez a esperavam de braços cruzados e acusadores. Até mesmo Neji parecia tranqüilo e acolhedor naquela manhã – embora não tivesse muitos motivos para isso.

- Está atrasada – disseram os dois em uníssono, mal percebendo algumas lágrimas que fugiam dos olhos cabisbaixos da garota.

- Sim, me desculpem por isso! – fingiu uma gargalhada e deu passos apressados à frente deles, dando tempo para secar as lágrimas e encará-los, sorridente.

- Algum problema, Tenten? – indagou Lee, demonstrando sua preocupação.

- Não mesmo! Então, vamos nessa? Estão preparados? As mochilas estão bem equipadas? Barracas, armas, primeiros socorros e... oh, acho que esqueci alguns pergaminhos...

- Você está tagarelando demais, - disse Neji. – tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

Antes que ela respondesse, porém, Lee deu uma tapinha no ombro do Hyuuga e chamou o seu nome, ao que ele se virou imediatamente e teve a mesma visão de Lee: Hinata se aproximava rapidamente deles.

Os cabelos longos voando contra o vento e por vezes acariciando a face branca, os passos seguros, geralmente raros de se apresentarem, vinham trazendo-a para _ele_. Seus olhos claros, cinzentos e firmes lhe encaravam, e Neji sentiu uma fraqueza percorrer o seu corpo desde o pé até a nuca. Não conseguia parar de encarar aquele rosto de olhar intenso, o calor daqueles orbes fazia tudo murchar e secar ao redor, criando uma camada quente de segurança que ele não sabia de onde vinha, mas tinha certeza ser por causa dela. Parecia determinada, mas ele não sabia exatamente a quê.

- Hi... na... – a palavra morreu em seus lábios.

Lee e Tenten observaram atônitos quando a Hyuuga parou diante de Neji, fitou-o com toda segurança que lhe parecia possível surgir do peito e puxou-o pela nuca para um beijo. E Hinata o beijou intensamente, por muito tempo. A morena, pasma, não pôde desviar o olhar, parecia quase impossível. Lee, por sua vez, sorriu ao ver a determinação da Hyuuga e em seguida assumiu um olhar mais suave, direcionado à amiga.

Neji não conseguia pensar em nada que fizesse algum sentido. Eram apenas borrões de pensamento "Hinata... por quê... como... o quê... ontem... eu estava... eu pensei que... diabos...", e seu coração explodia extasiado, pasmado, enfurecido e louco. Não compreendia a atitude da prima, mas tinha de admitir: era maravilho tê-la assim, tomando-o para si.

Ao liberá-lo do beijo, permaneceu muda. Tinha a nítida impressão de que tudo iria por água abaixo caso decidisse abrir a boca. Viria o gaguejo, as palavras escorregando, falhando, fugindo, e tinha de ser perfeito, como Ino a aconselhou que fosse. _"Faça-os saber quem manda agora, Hinata! Mostre que você não está nessa história para ser feita de idiota. Seu pai quer que você case com o Neji, pois bem, mas então que seja você a ditar as regras!"_, fora o que a loira dissera. O que ela disse depois, ainda parecia difícil de realizar, mas era hora de jogar tudo pro alto e meter à cara a tapa... ou inverter a posição e entregar a mão para agir por ela.

Encarou Tenten por um longo tempo, desafiando-a. Engoliu em seco e ignorou Neji que chamava seu nome agora. Caminhou cegamente na direção da morena e num impulso, num acesso de fúria, num ato estúpido, porém pensado, acertou-lhe um tapa no rosto. _"Não precisa dizer nada, Hinata, apenas tome uma atitude. Eu, no seu lugar, acertaria uma tapa na Tenten, e não por odiá-la, mas pra ela cair na real, sabe? Você não precisa de muitas outras razões para isso, ela já fez o suficiente para merecer."_, mas Hinata não tinha certeza se realmente deveria ter feito aquilo.

Para evitar que o arrependimento a impedisse de continuar firme, deu meia-volta e pôs-se a caminhar de volta para casa. Respirou fundo e sem olhar para trás, disse:

- Boa sorte na missão, Neji.

- Uau! – exclamou Lee, algum tempo depois, olhando de Neji para Tenten, segurando uma risada. – Isso foi incrível, não foi? Quero dizer... só eu estou tremendo aqui?

Tenten engoliu em seco e pôs-se a caminhar para fora de Konoha, rumo à missão que os esperava. Lee exibiu um sorriso para Neji, seguido de um 'nice guy' super animado e a seguiu de perto, puxando conversa aos poucos.

Neji ainda observava a Hyuuga caminhar ao longe, sua boca ainda formigava com os vestígios do beijo que recebera. Formigava de vontade de gritar por ela, chamá-la de volta, exigir que o tomasse daquela forma de novo.

- Hinata... o que... – ficou mudo, observando-a partir. Ela parecia perfeita como nunca antes. Parecia um sonho a desejar-lhe sorte, e Neji pensou ser aquele o momento mais absurdo de sua existência.

"Estou apaixonado", pensou, e baixou o rosto, aflito. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Suas mãos fecharam-se num gesto inconsciente e ele sorriu, sem ter o que dizer. Sentiu que seu coração escrevia poesias, não seria capaz de recitar nenhuma, pois sua voz estava programada para só chamar por Hinata. Tocou os lábios num gesto inconsciente, sorriu para ela e partiu, abobalhado.

-

**N/A:** _-QQQQQQQQ??/ tiop... não fui eu que fiz isso... foi? Oh My God! Foi! \o/ alguém me pinta de rosa-choque que eu acho que fiquei verde! Oh céus! Eu gostei tanto desse capítulo! Ashay deegno! Muahaha! _

_Sobre o momento Neji/Lee, ah gente! Eu me segurei pra não fazer esses dois se pegarem e... err.. bom! Sou uma fã de yaoi, o que posso fazer se é só ver dois garotos e eu já os imagino atracados? AUHAUHHUAHU _

_Sim, eu gostei desse capítulo pelo Shino/Kiba, pelos momentos Neji/Lee e Hinata/Ino, e, obviamente, pela evolução da Hinata no finalzinho! O momento Naruto/Sasuke também gostei, por que acho que deixei bem claro que ficou numa amizade gostosa e não num romance maluco como algumas pessoas perguntaram se teria! _

**_E Sasuke x Sakura só no dia que o diabo sentar no meu colo e me chamar de mamãe_**_. _

_Pessoas, eu ia fazer Pein/Tonton, o que acham? HAHAHAH! Todebrinks/ Eu não faria isso, mas eu disse pro Dan que se ele quisesse eu insinuaria até esse casal UAHUHAHUA... por que estou dizendo isso? Ah, é por causa disso que rolou no msn entre Dan e Eu (ui):_

**_"Aldebaran: Dá pra insinuar um pouquinho de NaruIno antes de jogá-la de vez pra cima do Gaara?_**

**_Peeh: Dá pra insinuar até Tonton/Pain se você quiser, baby._**

**_#Risadas generalizadas#_**

**_Aldebaran: Taí, vou fazer uma de sacanagem pra ti! o/ "_**

_Como ele foi gentil e disse que eu não precisava insinuar Pein/Tonton, eu os alivio meus caros leitores. XD Mas como ele é realmente gentil², ele fez mesmo a tal fic, e eu recomendo MUITO que vocês leiam! UHAHUAHUA Porque a fic é MARA!_

_Fic: "O Grande amor de uma vida" – Aldebaran Rosso Arena_

_fanfiction .net/s/4501708/1/ (Removam o espaço ali depois de FANFICTION)  
_

**Reviews**

**Dan**, eu já te confirmei que Naruto vai ficar com "_aquela_" pessoa. Não sei por que estou fazendo esse suspense, mas adoro ter segredos contigo! MUAHAHAHA! O Naruto tava meio lesadão até esse capítulo aqui... no outro ele vai parecer mais com o Naruto. O que uma tarde ardente com o Sasuke não faz, né? O.O' Ah, e aí, nunca mais saiu rolando pela calçada na frente da padaria não? # Sai correndo e gritando Víspora #

**RayY-chan**, como eu disse nas notas, SasuSaku só no dia que o diabo sentar no meu colinho e me chamar de mamãe. SasuNaru também não. O destino do Naruto já tem nome e todos o conhecerão no próximo capítulo.

**Vampiric**, o momento Naruto x Sasuke x Sakura está aí. Talvez futuramente possam vir outros, mas o romance não será óbvio, porque eu realmente não pretendo colocar SasuSaku nessa fic. Sobre GaaraIno, eu os adoro. É o único shipper digamos assim "comum" que eu ainda gosto. Acredito que sei de que fic tu falas, Temptation, talvez... talvez eu venha a escrever fics futuramente sobre os dois e talvez seja algo com a mesma linha de pensamento de Conveniência, o romance puro e delicado, mas sem aquela melosidade açucarada XD

**Bih**, o Naruto é um cara legal... aliás, todo mundo em Conveniência é legal, cruzes! UHAHUA Não tem ninguém insuportável... isso é problemático. O Lee é um anjo s2, o Neji vai aprender, pode ter certeza... tenho umas idéias para ele e Tenten no próximo capítulo. Suigetsu é vida \o, Gaara é vida! Todo mundo nessa fic é vida! –Q

**Carol Freitas**, eu ia demorar menos, mas esqueci de mandar o cap pra beta e quando mandei eu já o tinha terminado a quase uma semana HUAHUAHUAHU por isso não veio logo... mas aí está ;)

**FranHyuuga**, e hoje, hã? Hã?, Neji ta virando um coitado ao notar que se apaixonou UHAUHAUHA isso é mara! Conseguir o perdão eu não sei, mas que a Hinata vai botar um cabresto bom... ah, isso vai!

**Pink Ringo**, a minha demora nunca tem perdão, por isso eu já desisti de tentar justificá-la. Mas aí está ShinoKiba, Neji/Hinata e o caralho a quatro! Não, Sasuke não pega o Naruto dessa vez, não! XD Naruto será muito macho nessa fic! UHAUHAHUAHUA Aguarde e confie. ;) Ino e Gaara é vida! Em breve eles terão seu momento fofo, pode crê!

**BelaRaven**, brilhante eu não sei, mas má eu sei que sou MWUAHAHAHA! Tinha que ser na frente da geral, porque se torna mais dramático, a faz se sentir patética e coisa e tal. De vez em quando é bom.

**Taliane**, Sakura encontra o safado, mas isso não quer dizer que se joga nos braços dele. XD

**Tammie Silveira,** se eu jogasse o Naruto nos braços do Sasuke eu estaria obviamente oferecendo-lhe um castigo inenarrável. Mas não, Naruto não ficará com o Teme... o que é do Naruto tá guardado. XD

**Camis**, mon'amour! Eu também gosto de SasuNaru, mas é dessa vez. O Dan me pediu que o Naruto ficasse com certa pessoa e eu não consigo recusar um pedido do Dan... o que é ruim, porque passei perto de precisar insinuar Pein/Tonton nessa fic! AUHAUHHUAHUA Seria um loosho!

**Anne**, se a Hinata continuasse a mongol que é no manga, eu teria o maior prazer de matá-la antes do fim desse capítulo. UHAUHAUHA Mas é preciso fazer alterações drásticas para que o personagem se encaixe na história. Pelo menos aquela gagueira dela eu tive de cortar, é insuportável! XD

**Maria Lua**, Neji tem que ser frio para depois a Hinata vir e tacar uma machadinha no gelo dele e fazê-lo se espatifar no chão! Não, não vai ter SasuNaru... aqui não. XD

**Aymee-chan**, se declare sempre, criatura! É muito bom ver leitores que raramente mandam reviews mandarem uma. XD Eu gosto de NaruHina... pouco, mas gosto. NejiHina ruleia! É mara! Obrigada pelos elogios e espero não tê-la decepcionado com esse capítulo. Continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**Hajime Kirane-chan**, kyah pra você também. :p

**Gabi Hime-sama**, Gaara e Ino podem ser fofos se bem trabalhados. Quer uma fic para amá-los eternamente? "Um trago para a Rainha" da Motoko Li – MÃIN! E sua seqüência "O Império" que está a ser escrita. É simplesmente a perfeição em forma de fic.

**Kanya**, talvez – eu disse talvez – haja outro yaoi futuramente. Por enquanto ficamos no ShinoKiba, até por que essa fic não vai durar pra sempre! Mas terá! Muahahaha

**Julia-hime**, isso é ótimo! A questão é abrir a mente e aceitar todas as probabilidades de shippers que Naruto nos oferece! Imagine uma fic de Pein/Tonton, imaginou? Então agora leia "O Grande Amor de Uma vida" do Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas e seja feliz! XD Tudo pode ser nessa vida, baby! Beijão!

**Perola, **não se preocupe! Sasuke e Naruto não trocarão carícias nessa fic! Naruto não vai pegar a Hinata por um motivo simples: a Hinata não se deixaria agarrar por causa de sua personalidade tímida e introspectiva. A tensão de NejiHina vai permanecer por causa principalmente da Tenten e da segurança que Hinata vai passar a ter sobre essa "missão" e a forma como ela mesma vai decidir encarar esse lance. Também não será Naruto e Sakura, embora eu os adore juntos. Mas uma pessoinha especial me pediu que o Naruto ficasse com uma certa pessoa e eu não pude dizer não... portanto, a surpresa fica pro próximo capítulo. Garanto que farei insinuações lindas de NarutoGaara, juro! Tudo por amor aos meus leitores! UHAHUAHUA Mas nada muito óbvio, só um Shonen Ai básico. Fico feliz que tenha deixado a preguiça de lado para mandar review pra mim! Isso é mara!

--x--

**Pós-créditos**

- Kiba...

- Hun... continue assim, está muito bom.

- Assim?

- Isso... ai! Hei, isso doeu!

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, agora um pouco mais embaixo... isso... hum.. isso é ótimo...

- Kiba?

- Hum... o que... ai... o que é?

- Bom... é que... você poderia fazer isso em mim agora?

- O quê? Agora? Mas agora está tão bom... ai! Hei... faz isso devagar! Oe! Está machucando, ahn... Shino! Pare! Tudo bem... venha, deite de costas.

- Certo...

- Avisa se estiver doendo, ta bom?

- Tudo bem...

- E então? Assim dói?

- ...

- Shino?

- Não... você pode continuar... ahn.. devagar!

- Assim? Uau... está bem duro aqui, Shino... você precisa relaxar...

- Estou tentando! Ain.. Kiba, por... favor... um pouco mais forte...

- Como quiser... que tal agora?

- Seus dedos... são... bons nisso...

- Você gosta?

- É muito bom...

- Shino... ainda quero que faça isso em mim um pouco mais...

- Apenas continue por agora... ahn.. assim...humm...

- Parece que já está mais relaxado agora, não é?

- Sim... está bem melhor agora... Hei! Aí dói.. Kiba... ah...

- Calma, logo vai ficar melhor, você vai ver. Também foi assim comigo, não lembra?

- Sim... acho que sim... hum... isso é... oh... Kiba...

- Você já teve demais! Meus dedos estão cansados e minha mão está dolorida!

- Certo, eu farei isso pra você.

- Ótimo! Que tal nos pés, agora? Onde aprendeu fazer massagens tão boas, Shino?

- Não lembro. Devo começar por aqui?

- Sim! Obrigado!

...


	9. Diga uma data, papai

**Conveniência**

-

**Capítulo 9 – Diga uma data, papai**

-

_"Was a time when I wasn't sure, but you set my mind at ease.  
There is no doubt, you're in my heart now"_

_ "_Houve um tempo que eu não tinha certeza, mas você acalmou minha mente. Não há dúvida, você está em meu coração agora_"_

**_ (Guns N' Roses – Patience)_**

-

Shino abriu os olhos lentamente. Seu pescoço parecia estar sendo perfurado por pequenos canivetes e ele fez força para esticar os músculos. Ao se movimentar notou o corpo de Kiba esparramado sobre o seu, dormindo pesadamente. Suspirou. Olhou em volta e percebeu os raios solares invadirem a sala. Suas roupas se misturavam no chão.

- Droga!

Suas mãos rápidas empurraram o corpo do Inuzuka para o lado e moveram-se com rapidez na direção das roupas de baixo que estavam estendidas sobre a mesa no centro da sala.

- Acorda, Kiba! Já amanheceu! A que horas a Hana vai chegar? KIBA!

- Hmmm? – os olhos estreitos do moreno lutaram contra o sol por um tempo e depois pousaram cobiçosos sobre o peito ainda nu de Shino. Riu e analisou a porta. – Ela já chegou.

- O QUÊ? E nós aqui, assim? Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não, não estou – ele apontou o casaco que cobria parte do canto do sofá. – É dela. Provavelmente chegou antes de o sol nascer. – espreguiçou-se com um gemido e sorriu ao verificar a tensão no rosto do outro. – Relaxa. Ela não vai nos matar, vai?

- Consigo pensar em opções um pouco piores – vestia as roupas com toda a pressa que seu corpo permitia. – Não é agradável saber que ela nos viu assim, pelados no chão da sala. Não te incomoda?

- Nem um pouco. Eu não sabia que você era tão cheio de pudor. Tente ficar tranqüilo. Eu estaria tenso se ela tivesse jogado um vaso de água na nossa cabeça e mandando a gente ir fazer safadezas longe de casa – ele não conseguiu conter a gargalhada ao olhar de Shino.

- Você é insano. É melhor eu ir embora agora.

- Por que não fica e toma café? – Kiba tomou posse do short e o vestiu rapidamente.

- Claro! Vai ser realmente interessante tomar café com vocês dois! – Shino não poupou ironia no comentário e arrancou novas gargalhadas de Kiba. – Perdão, mas estou constrangido demais para conseguir passar mais tempo na sua companhia por enquanto.

- Não parecia constrangido durante a noite.

Antes que Shino pensasse em uma nova ironia, Hana irrompeu na sala trazendo dois copos em uma bandeja. Ela sorria animada para os dois e buscou caminho entre peças de roupas que ainda jaziam pelo chão.

- Achei que estariam com fome. Preparei uma vitamina agora a pouco e pensei em vocês para experimentá-la. Bom dia, Shino-san!

O Aburame estava muito tenso para responder. Kiba deu um sorriso torto e tentou motivá-lo a pegar um copo, mas o rosto do rapaz mostrava-se rígido e indecifrável naquele instante.

- Não pretendo perguntar nada, Shino-san – disse Hana, entregando-lhe o copo em mãos. – Vocês não devem explicações a mim sobre suas vidas. A propósito, já vou sair e deixá-los em paz. Preciso entregar o relatório da missão à Hokage-sama. Portanto, comam alguma coisa e, Kiba, não deixa a casa nessa bagunça. Vemo-nos outra hora então, Shino-san!

A mulher abandonou a bandeja sobre a mesa logo depois de Shino esticar o braço e puxar uma blusa de lá. Kiba riu baixinho e acompanhou os passos da irmã até ela sair da casa e passar a chave na porta. O Aburame demorou muito até conseguir formular alguma palavra, fitando intensamente o olhar selvagem de Kiba sobre ele.

- Isso realmente...

- Depois ela vai me puxar para um canto e falar um monte de baboseiras – bufou Kiba, andando a passos caninos na direção de sua presa. – Mas agora que estamos sozinhos... o que acha de comer alguma coisa?

Shino engoliu em seco. Ouvir Kiba dizer aquelas palavras enquanto caminhava como um predador na sua direção era extremamente comprometedor. A ambigüidade daquele momento mexeu com sua imaginação e foi impossível impedir seu corpo de reagir. Preparou-se para remover de novo as peças de roupa, mas o Inuzuka não esperou por isso antes de atirá-lo no chão e banha-lo de beijos e mordidas divertidas.

Era um selvagem, pensou Shino, um selvagem deliciosamente louco.

--x--

Gaara se espreguiçou e massageou o próprio ombro, deixando de lado por um tempo os papéis que analisava espalhados pela mesa da sala em que se encontrava agora. Sentada a avaliá-lo, estava Temari, concentrada nos fios ruivos do cabelo dele e lembrando de uma aposta idiota que fizera. Naquele instante, Ino bebia um copo d'água em frente a amiga, com um sorriso torto tentando enlouquecê-la.

- Gaara, - começou Ino, sem desgrudar os olhos de Temari. – que tal irmos juntos ao encerramento do Festival hoje?

- Não, obrigado. Já fomos um dia desses – disse imediatamente, sem desviar a atenção dos papéis que voltara a ler. – Vá com o Kankurou.

- Não seja estúpido, chamei você! – seus orbes azuis queimavam de irritação. – A propósito, Temari, você não foi nenhuma noite?

- Fui ontem... mas na verdade estou bem desmotivada – ela mostrou-se bem feliz pelo assunto não ser o puxão de cabelo que deveria dar no irmão.

- Eu tinha quase certeza de que o Shikamaru ia levar você ontem... ele não te convidou?

- Shikamaru? Você é louca? – Temari riu como se estivesse olhando para um espantalho falante. – Ele me dá nos nervos. E, além do mais, ontem ele estava com uma mocinha lá... Qual o nome dela, Gaara?

- Como é que eu vou saber? – disse ele com indiferença. – Só falei com ela por dois minutos, e só falamos sobre códigos. Não perguntei o nome dela.

- Vocês foram juntos ao Festival ontem? Não acredito! – Ino parecia estar se queimando com a água. – Foram juntos?

- O Gaara não foi exatamente ao festival. Foi mais uma obrigação social. Eu até o ouvi reclamar por não ter alguém tagarelando para lhe distrair.

- Temari, você ainda não disse o que quer aqui – interpolou Gaara, bruscamente.

Antes que a loira respondesse, Kankurou entrou de repente na sala com um sorriso afetado no rosto, buscando de imediato algum apoio na expressão sempre indiferente do irmão.

- O Naruto está aí fora e diz que não sai antes de falar com você, Gaara.

- GAARA! – a voz estridente do loiro invadiu a sala. Ofegante, ele correu na direção do ruivo e o puxou para um abraço exageradamente forte que fez com que o Kazekage arregalasse os olhos e puxasse ar com muito esforço para tentar sobreviver àquilo.

- O que é isso assim de repente? – indagou Gaara, notando-se preso no abraço do outro. – Naruto?

- Eu queria agradecer por ontem, é claro! – manteve as mãos presas aos ombros do ruivo e o encarou com um intenso sorriso brincando nos lábios. – Você foi maravilhoso!

Temari não segurou uma gargalhada. Ino fez força para não cuspir o restante da água que bebia. Kankurou suspirou preguiçosamente e coçou a cabeça, sem querer pensar muito sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

- Hei, se vocês dois não explicarem essa cena, juro que vou ficar bem confusa! – comentou Temari, entre risos.

- Essa sua irmã é um absurdo, Gaara! – comentou, tentando parecer indiferente. – Bom, na verdade era só isso. E também quero agradecer por ter... bom... aquilo sobre a Tsunade-baa-chan... você entende, não é?

- Sou apenas eu, ou quanto mais eles conversam mais suspeitos eles parecem? – disse Temari, rindo amistosamente.

- Tudo bem, Naruto. Para pagar o favor, leve a senhorita Yamanaka ao festival hoje à noite.

Ino esbravejou.

- Pareço um balão de festa para você emprestar aos seus amigos quando quiser?

Naruto riu e correu para o lado da loira, abraçando-a pelos ombros e puxando-a para perto, sem perder o autêntico sorriso que lhe iluminava a face. Temari e Kankurou se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Hei, Ino, aposto que vai ser divertido, não acha? Hoje é o encerramento! Imagine só! Todas aquelas danças e o parque e as barracas! Ow... aposto que vai ser inesquecível! Eu vou te levar até o topo da roda gigante e vamos atirar pipoca na cabeça das pessoas!

- Eu não estou mesmo ouvindo isso, estou? Naruto quer, por favor, me soltar? – olhou incrédula para Gaara que permanecia alheio às idéias do loiro. – Muito bem, Temari, acho que o Gaara precisa de uns puxões de cabelo, não?

Temari arregalou os olhos, sentiu que o ruivo a fuzilava mentalmente e tentou tomar alguma atitude rápida.

- O Naruto vai comigo ao festival hoje, – disse conclusivamente. Naruto a fitou intensamente, incerto sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Temari piscou e voltou-se para o irmão. – lamento, mas você vai mesmo precisar levar a Ino, Gaara.

- Eu vou com você? – repetiu Naruto, olhando de uma garota à outra, como se fosse um cardápio lotado de pratos exóticos. – Bom, eu sempre gostei de mulheres mandonas. Mas ficar dividido entre elas é bem assustador.

- Pare de falar asneiras – reclamou Ino, que dava tapinhas gentis nas costas dele, empurrando-o sinuosamente para Temari. – E cuida bem dele, Temari. Não quero o Naruto com olho roxo pelas ruas de Konoha amanhã.

Naruto riu timidamente, buscando desesperado por sinais de brincadeira naquele comentário. Depois notou que Ino o fitava de forma expressiva e ainda tinha uma das mãos em suas costas. Os olhos dela falaram alto, chamavam-no para segui-la. A loira deu as costas e o pegou pela mão, saíram de imediato da sala, deixando uma nítida surpresa desenhada nos rostos dos irmãos da areia.

- Temari, que idéia é essa de ir com o Naruto? – perguntou Kankurou, caminhando na direção dela.

- O que tem demais? Vai ser divertido – sorriu, olhando a porta pela qual vira os dois ninjas de Konoha passarem.

Gaara não disse nada. Já estava conformado com a idéia de mais uma noite na companhia barulhenta da Yamanaka. Suspirou e voltou resignado para seus papéis, ignorando a saída repentina dos dois loiros e a conversa vazia que se iniciava entre os irmãos.

Lá fora, ainda tonto de surpresa e encarando os vivos orbes azuis da loira, Naruto procurava alguma explicação cabível para aquela atitude repentina. Ela ainda segurava sua mão com força e foi impossível se desvencilhar disso.

O rosto branco e tenso da kunoichi ganhava expressões rígidas à medida que organizava as palavras mentalmente. Suspirou demoradamente e apertou os dedos dele entre os seus.

- Ouça, Naruto, se você gosta da Hinata, não fique contando coisas que não deveriam ser contadas em público e não seja imbecil a ponto de deixá-la ainda mais triste.

- Ino... – seu rosto se contorcia de confusão. – do que está falando?

- Sobre Neji e ela. Mesmo que você tenha falado certas coisas com a intenção de ajudar... bom... talvez não devesse. Escolheu uma péssima hora para jogar algumas informações pra cima dela.

- Ela falou com você sobre aquilo?

- É – disse, revirando os olhos. – O que eu quero dizer é que se você gosta dela... devia ser mais exato na hora de dizer certas coisas. Não devia se apegar aos erros do Neji, mas sim mostrar pra ela o que realmente sente e...

- A Hinata é só uma boa pessoa que eu admiro – interrompeu-a ele. – Neji falou algumas besteiras quando estávamos lá nas ruínas do Templo Uchiha. Falou sobre traição e coisas nas quais não devia nem pensar em dizer. Então passou pela minha cabeça que alguém com aquele falso moralismo não merece alguém como a Hinata. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu... eu não estou apaixonado por ela, oras!

- Sei... então você é mesmo só um tagarela enxerido, como eu pensei – suspirou longamente, fitando os olhos tensos dele. – Certo, Naruto. Assim que possível converse com o Neji. E isso é uma ordem! – o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir essa última parte. – E, por favor, seja esperto o suficiente para descobrir se ele realmente gosta da Hinata ou se esse namoro não passa mesmo de uma mera conveniência política.

- Conveniência política? Acha que o Neji não gosta...

- Não acho nada. Mas converse com ele. Acertem seus ponteiros, está bom?

- Ino, você esteve com a Tenten naquela manhã...

- Mas não fui eu que empurrei o Neji pela janela, garanto. Certo, divirta-se com a Temari hoje à noite. Agora venha cá, seu grande idiota! – Ino deu um forte abraço no loiro e findou o contato com um puxão de orelha no mesmo. Deu uma piscadela e tocou o rosto levemente corado do rapaz. – Você é um cara legal, Naruto, e sei que a Sakura ainda vai notar isso. – e voltou a sorrir.

- A Sakura-chan? – ele sorriu, ainda tentando conter o rubor. – Ah, não, Ino! A Sakura-chan e eu nunca vamos... não, não... esqueça isso! Somos quase irmãos... Sabe, de uns tempos pra cá... Mas vem cá, - aproximou o rosto o suficiente para fofocar e cochichou no ouvido da loira. – Acha que a Temari ia gostar de ir à Roda Gigante?

- Ah, meu Deus... homens! – soltou um muxoxo e fez um beicinho, em seguida sorriu e cochichou igualmente. – Claro que vai, Naruto. Aproveite e dê um beijão nela, daqueles de tirar o fôlego. Seria ótimo.

- Quê? Está... Ela por acaso falou alguma coisa?

Ino gargalhou ao notar que o rosto do amigo ganhava tons rubros exagerados. Caminhou de volta para a sala e o deixou recuperando um pouco da cor branca que poderia estar perdida em sua pele.

--x--

As semanas foram passando devagar.

Neji tinha permanecido mudo por quase todo o tempo, limitando-se a falar sobre detalhes da missão que corria bem até ali, e por vezes ainda aceitava uma conversa com Lee, com a condição de que ela não debandasse para o assunto casamento, Hinata ou Tenten.

Nos últimos dias antes de voltar para Konoha, o Hyuuga mostrou-se mais receptivo, surpreendendo a Lee quando certa noite perguntou-lhe sobre seus sentimentos e sobre quando ele decidiria se declarar a Tenten. Tal mudança de humor era certamente por causa do retorno ao lar, e a ansiedade de poder novamente ver Hinata, embora o próprio Neji se recusasse a admitir isso.

- Tenten continua estranha desde o dia que saímos em missão, Neji. Sabe, não é todo dia que uma garota lhe dá uma bofetada daquelas e vai embora sem mais nem menos!

- Eu também não entendi o motivo da Hinata para fazer aquilo.

- Ah, por favor, Neji! Até os canários que passavam ali por perto entenderam! Ciúmes! É óbvio.

- A Hinata-sama, com ciúmes de mim? Isso não tem cabimento.

- Como não? – com um sorriso, o moreno aproximou o rosto do ombro do amigo e cochichou. – Estão noivos, não estão?

- Lee... a Hinata-sama...

- Pare de dizer "Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama", caramba! Penso que ela deixou bem claro que estava com ciúmes naquele dia. Acha que eu daria um soco em você à toa? Não, mas se eu soubesse que você foi cafajeste a ponto de se engraçar para a Tenten de novo, eu não ia medir forças!

- E mesmo assim continua feito um idiota babando enquanto ela finge que não percebe. Vamos dormir, Lee. Amanhã chegamos a Konoha, finalmente.

- Finge?

- Sua percepção é quase tão veloz quanto uma tartaruga paraplégica, Lee.

O moreno lançou um olhar curioso à amiga que naquele momento organizava alguns pergaminhos dentro da bolsa. Por um instante, ela o fitou, esboçou um sorriso e voltou a atenção para seus pertences. Lee sorriu e entregou-se ao sono.

--x--

Hinata olhou as mesmas colchas de cama pela oitava vez e Hanabi fez uma careta nada agradável. Os olhos da Hyuuga mais velha estavam presos numa imagem, bordada a mão em um dos tecidos, e seus dedos acarinhavam a linha como se fosse a própria demarcação de seu destino.

- Muito sem vida, não acha? – comentou Hanabi, puxando para si a colcha. – O que acha de procurar alguma coisa mais colorida?

- É um enxoval para casamento, Hanabi, não decoração carnavalesca – disse Konohamaru, que observava de braços cruzados as duas irmãs.

- Cale a boca seu estúpido! Como se você soubesse alguma coisa sobre casamentos! E desde quando você está aqui?

- Chegou há uns cinco minutos, Hanabi – respondeu Hinata, devolvendo a colcha à vendedora. – Você estava distraída com esses tecidos e acabou nem notando.

- Só vim até aqui por que vou sair em missão, então pensei que você fosse gostar de ir tomar um sorvete antes de eu ir. O que me diz, Hanabi-chan?

- Digo que seu juízo escorreu pelo ralo na última vez que tomou banho!

- Hanabi, você pode ir com o Konohamaru-kun. Eu termino sozinha de escolher essas coisas. Não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza?

Hinata limitou-se a fazer que sim com a cabeça e logo a irmã estava se saindo da loja ao lado de Konohamaru. Ainda com o olhar distante, a Hyuuga lançou mão de algumas fronhas e bufou, procurou nas prateleiras por algum sinal das tais cores que Hanabi sugerira. Viu dezenas de peças em verdes, amarelos, laranjas e azuis intensos. Sorriu sem muita vontade e chegou a conclusão de que Konohamaru poderia estar certo sobre as decorações carnavalescas.

Em uma estante um pouco distante ela se encantou imediatamente por alguns lençóis em uma cintilante cor perolada. Caminhou a passos rápidos até eles e os acariciou com a palma da mão.

- Isso é seda? – disse.

- Sim! Temos outras peças em seda nessa mesma cor. Quer dar uma olhada?

- Sim. Todas que você tiver.

A vendedora saiu satisfeita em busca de várias peças naquele estilo. Lençóis, cortinas, alguma toalhas de veludo com aquele tom cinzento e macio que escorregava como água pelas mãos frias de Hinata, e outras peças faziam montes de pano sobre o extenso balcão para que ela os analisasse.

As horas passaram depressa e quando finalmente várias sacolas se amontoavam ao seu redor, Hinata sorriu e entregou a quantia em dinheiro descrita pela moça atrás do balcão. Com seu amistoso olhar de comerciante, a jovem apontou alguns rapazes que organizavam outros tecidos de tons escuros no fundo da loja e entre risos anunciou:

- Podemos entregar na sua casa, se quiser. O custo-entrega é baixo e o serviço é garantido!

- Claro. Eu adoraria – confirmou, forçando um sorriso.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Hinata desceu por uma das ruas vazias da vila e seguiu na direção de casa. A vendedora garantiu que entregaria tudo em menos de uma hora, o que significava exatamente cinco minutos depois de sua chegada em casa se continuasse com aqueles passos tétricos.

Durante o percurso, sua mente vagou por dias passados em que Neji e ela se abraçavam abaixo de chuva, envolvidos por um calor interno que lhes consumia a razão. Apertou os olhos, talvez não fosse mais chover tão cedo e assim como o inverno que ia embora, iam-se também seus desejos de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo muito longo do qual ela própria se recusava a acordar.

De repente pensou que, se acordasse, tanto o beijo quanto a frieza de Neji se tornariam parte de uma ilusão pesarosa e estranha. Não tinha certeza se queria que tudo fosse parte do surreal intento de seus pesadelos, nem tampouco se aquilo de fato poderia ser classificado como pesadelo. Os lábios dele se encaixavam tão bem nos seus...

Já na porta de casa, envolvida por seus devaneios, a kunoichi reconheceu a silhueta parada ao lado do seu pai no alpendre. Os longos cabelos dele esvoaçavam com o vento e as roupas brancas de linho colavam-se ao corpo a cada novo suspiro dos céus. Hinata sentiu que seu estômago parecia ter sido acertado por vários pontapés num instante e seus passos se tornaram pesados. A pulsação na aorta parecia estar prestes a explodir seu pescoço então, respirando fundo, ela caminhou até eles.

- Hinata, estávamos falando de você – disse Hiashi, enquanto Neji se virava para observá-la.

- É o único assunto em comum que têm hoje em dia, não é? – alfinetou, num sorriso tímido. – Como vai, Neji-kun?

- Bem, e você?

Ela balançou a cabeça em retorno, desviando dos olhos dele o mais rápido que pôde. Procurou o rosto do pai e o presenteou com seu silêncio. Hiashi arqueou as sobrancelhas e os convidou a sentarem nos bancos externos da casa.

- A missão foi proveitosa, Neji?

- Sim. Tudo saiu muito bem. E por aqui?

- Hinata não teve missão alguma – afirmou, oferecendo a ela um olhar reprovador. – Não sei se por falta delas ou por omissão da própria.

- Creio que teve seus motivos – arriscou Neji, fitando-a.

- Sim, eu tive. Tenho que cuidar dos interesses do Clã – afirmou com firmeza, tomando olhares surpresos de ambos os homens. – Ah, vejam só! Frutos do meu trabalho.

Da rua se aproximava uma bem equipada charrete com dois rapazes altos. Cada um deles se equipou de duas ou três sacolas e as levaram a presença dos Hyuuga. Hinata assentiu com um sorriso meigo e eles terminaram de descarregar o veículo o mais rápido que puderam. Agradeceram com um aceno e logo sumiram pela rua novamente, tão rápido quanto chegaram.

Lado a lado, Neji e Hiashi se entreolharam, atônitos, e seus rostos interrogativos assim permaneceram por um tempo até que a jovem pôs-se de pé, pegou duas sacolas e os mirou com determinação. Engoliu em seco e por fim disse:

- Diga uma data para o casamento, papai. Já tenho quase tudo pronto. Agora se me permitem, vou levar essas sacolas e organizar tudo lá no quarto...

- Deixe essas sacolas aí mesmo, Hinata – ordenou Hiashi em seu tom mais autoritário. – E queira explicar, por favor.

- É o meu enxoval – apertou com força os dedos nas alças das sacolas e suspirou, buscando ar. – Pensei que seria um bom momento para comprar já que Neji esteve fora em missão.

O silêncio deu espaço para que a noite sussurrasse para eles. Um vento frio sibilou em seus ouvidos e Neji abriu a boca para falar, mas não disse nada. Hiashi franziu a testa, passando os olhos por todas as sacolas. Por fim deu de ombros e caminhou na direção da porta.

- Deixe essas coisas aqui, vou chamar alguém que leve a seu quarto. Penso que duas semanas tenham criado algum assunto que queiram compartilhar. Fiquem a vontade.

Hinata depositou as sacolas no chão e sentou mais uma vez ao lado do noivo. Prendeu os lábios com os dentes e soltou o ar dos pulmões. Neji a olhava de esguelha, ainda procurando algum sentindo naquela exagerada quantidade de sacolas.

- Comprou isso tudo hoje?

- Não exatamente. Comprei muito durante alguns dias e deixei lá na loja até que todas as encomendas chegassem e eu pudesse trazer tudo duma vez só.

- E o que tem aí?

- Você sabia que meu pai está montando uma casa para nós dois? – disse, ignorando a pergunta.

- Sim, ele comentou comigo.

- Ele disse que tem três quartos. Para que vamos precisar de três quartos?

- Talvez ele queira netos.

- Ele espera que tenhamos filhos? – Hinata riu, surpresa.

- Vamos nos casar, não é?

- Você quer ter filhos? – o riso deu lugar a um intenso rubor nas maçãs do rosto.

- Se eu vou me casar.

- Q-quer ter filhos c-comigo? – gaguejou.

- Você quer?

- Não me responda com outra pergunta!

- Há um mês eu não queria casar, Hinata-sama.

- E agora quer?

- Quais das perguntas eu devo responder primeiro?

Ela suspirou. Fitou o céu por algum tempo e cruzou os dedos sobre os joelhos. Baixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. O hálito da noite penetrava entre seus cabelos e arrepiava-lhe a nuca. As árvores se agitavam na frente da casa, as folhas cochichando segredos a espreita, desenhando imagens desconexas com as sombras do chão.

Neji movimentou-se no banco e se aproximou da garota, seu braço moveu-se para rodeá-la num meio abraço e ela sentiu sua pulsação retomar aquele ritmo alucinado e incontrolável. Por um momento imaginou que ele estava ouvindo as batidas do seu coração.

Quando os longos dedos se fecharam contra seu braço ela se encolheu. Suas pestanas se apertavam e seus lábios tentavam filtrar palavras que insistiam em engasgar e se perder no vácuo de alguns pensamentos supérfluos.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou finalmente num fio de voz.

- Por que eu gosto de você.

- Desde quando?

- Não faço idéia.

Os lábios quentes de Neji tocaram o rosto frio de Hinata causando-lhe uma fraca sensação de choque térmico. As mãos dela tremulavam tanto quanto as borboletas que se agitavam no estômago. Já ia virar o rosto para oferecer a boca, quando a porta se abriu e Neji imediatamente ficou de pé.

- Hinata-sama, seu pai falou sobre umas sacolas e... Oh, perdão! Eu atrapalho?

- Não, as sacolas são essas, me ajude a levar lá no meu quarto, sim?

Os olhares se cruzaram por um instante e, em menos de dez segundos depois, Neji ficou sozinho com sua inquietude.

--x--

- E ele te beijou?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Por que... eu não sei, Ino-chan! Talvez não fosse adequado ou...

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha e bateu com o cotovelo nas costelas de Hanabi que parecia entretida com os tecidos cor-de-pérola que banhavam a cama da irmã.

- O que você acha, Hanabi?

- Que se fosse eu no lugar da Hinata, teria jogando ele no chão e o devorado.

A loira soltou uma alta gargalhada.

- Sabe Hinata, acho que te falta um pouco de Hanabi no sangue.

- Ou sobra Hiashi – remendou Hanabi. – Acho que é mais fácil um leão cantar ópera do que meu pai demonstrar algum sentimento. É o mesmo com a nee-chan.

- Vocês exageram – exclamou Hinata, sentando na beira da cama e alisando um dos tecidos com a ponta dos dedos. – Esquecem que eu e o Neji-kun não vamos nos casar por amor ou algo do tipo.

- E você esquece que está caidinha por ele – alfinetou a outra Hyuuga, piscando o olho. – Tendo um homem como o Neji por noivo, eu juro que não ficaria pensando em "amor ou algo do tipo". E me casaria de bom grado com ele, se quer saber.

- Sim, eu já sei disso. E já lhe disse também que não estou casando por querer.

- Ah, Hinata! – foi a vez de Ino falar. – Eu até posso acreditar que há uns dois meses você estava apavorada com isso e com a idéia de ter o Neji dormindo na mesma cama. Agora as coisas mudaram! Aposto minhas duas pernas que você está louca para tê-lo na sua cama. E bem acordado, diga-se de passagem!

- Ino! Não fale dessas coisas assim quando a Hanabi...

- Licença, nee-san, mas convenhamos, eu tremo menos com esse assunto do que você. E, sinceramente, concordo com a Ino.

- Vocês são duas carniceiras – murmurou.

- Agora, mudando de assunto... – Ino estreitou os olhos e rolou felinamente pela cama. – Ainda não conversaram sobre o que aconteceu naquela manhã que ele saiu em missão?

Hanabi deixou de lado a seda e deitou-se de bruços ao lado de Ino, mantendo os cotovelos como apoio para o peito e as mãos no queixo, pronta para ouvir atentamente o que a irmã teria a dizer.

- Não. Não falamos sobre isso. Até por que eu não saberia como iniciar esse assunto.

- Que tal com "Oi Neji, esmurrei sua amiguinha por que eu estava caidinha de ciúmes"?

- Isso é sério, Hanabi! Eu não devia ter agido por impulso.

- Impulso? – Ino fez uma cara de deboche. – Eu passei uma noite ouvindo você chorar, Hinata. Uma noite é suficiente para curar a ansiedade da raiva e a necessidade do impulso. De manhã você estava bem consciente e se deu uma bela tapa na cara da Tenten é por que certamente estava pronta para defender seu homem.

- Não se refira a ele como 'meu homem'. E só fiquei daquele jeito por que... não foi agradável t-ter que ouvir do Na-naruto-kun e...

- Não me venha com essa agora! Você precisa admitir que está apaixonada, nee-san. Segundo o que você nos contou, até o Neji-nii, que é um iceberg, admitiu estar perdido de amor!

- Ele só disse que gosta de mim.

- O que, vindo dele, já é algo grande como o monumento dos Hokage!

- Exatamente – Ino suspirou e escorregou da cama para o chão. – Antes o Gaara dissesse ao menos algo desse tipo.

- Vocês têm uma forte tendência ao masoquismo, é sério – disse Hanabi. – Tantos homens manipuláveis por aí, e vocês vão atrás desses sádicos frios com altos índices de mente perturbada no currículo.

- Konohamaru parece mesmo uma ótima escolha – zombou Ino, sarcástica, sendo acompanhada pelo riso de Hinata.

- Qual é o problema de vocês?

Entre risos, ouviram bater na porta. A dona do quarto adiantou-se para atender. Uma das empregadas da casa a esperava lá com um fraco sorriso.

- Neji-san está lá embaixo a sua espera, Hinata-sama. Ele disse que tem novidades.

- Novidades?

As três garotas se entreolharam. Hanabi saltou de cima da cama e puxou Ino pela mão, enquanto Hinata caminhava apressada na direção da sala sendo seguida por elas.

- Espero que seja alguma boa novidade – cochichou Hanabi. – Não costumo me esconder atrás da porta por qualquer besteira!

Hinata o encarou finalmente, ele não estava sorrindo.

Por trás da porta, Ino e Hanabi se apertavam para tentar ouvir. No entanto, num momento de distração, a Hyuuga mais nova apenas conseguiu ver quando a irmã caiu sobre uma cadeira, pálida. Neji estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Não conseguira ouvir coisa alguma.

- Ino? Você ouviu o que ele disse?

- Sim. Venha, Hanabi. Melhor não ouvirmos essa conversa.

--

**N/A:** Oi. Essa escritora que aqui vos fala tem o enorme prazer sádico em dizer que vocês sofrerão com este suspense ridículo até o fim de vossas vidas. Pois não continuarei essa fic.

BRIMKS/ RERE NENVOU; mentire gemt; vou continuas –s/ q-

Que ridícula. u.ú MÃS, como eu ia dizendo. Dou-lhes este suspense tosco e espero que esperem pelo capítulo que virá daqui um século. Talvez menos... não tenho lá muita certeza. Mas quem se importa? /eunaum.

Beijos pra torcida;

**E quem lê e não mandar review vai ter seus órgãos internos devorados por uma comichão. **

**Pós-créditos**

Estavam Lee e Tenten devaneando sobre quais seriam as melhores formas de matar uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos que não soubesse como amar alguém.

"Ah Lee, acho que morte acidental seria uma boa."

"Tenho minhas dúvidas. Câncer sim, seria uma boa."

"Não podemos provocar um câncer em alguém, Lee. Se for algo que possa ser provocado, então... Lobotomia, talvez."

"Algo mais doloroso, Tenten. Dar de comida aos leões, quem sabe."

"Servir de alvo para um atirador de facas."

"Só se o atirador fosse cego."

"Arrancar o couro e fazê-lo engolir?"

"Cortar as partes dele com um papel!"

"Credo."

"Você não gostou?"

"Você faria isso?"

"Não em mim! O que você acha de furar os olhos dele com agulha?"

"Botar pimenta na boca dele e amordaçar."

"Esfregar sal nos olhos dele!"

"Grampear os dedos dele na mesa!"

"Enfiar pregos nos ouvidos dele e bater com um objeto metálico!"

"Costurar as pernas uma na outra com linha de seda."

"Jogar ácido dentro das calças dele."

"Por que você tem essa fixação em castrar o coitado?"

"Por que se o homem não sabe amar, não deveria possuir tal ferramenta."

"Lembrarei disso."

"Vamos pedir opinião ao Neji. Hei Neji..."

Lee dá uma tapinha no ombro do amigo que caminhava na beira do penhasco com a ingênua intenção de fugir daquela conversa. Mas a força da tapinha de Lee foi tamanha, que de repente Neji caiu do penhasco e desceu rolando a pancadas violentas sobre as pedras, batendo cabeça, pernas e costelas contra os pedregulhos pontiagudos, provavelmente quebrou todos os ossos na queda e, ao chegar lá embaixo, foi empalado por um cacto. Os pássaros que faziam ninho por ali se irritaram e puseram-se a furar-lhe os olhos. A grande aglomeração de aves junto do peso de Neji fez com que o cacto quebrasse e ele caísse no chão. Por ali andava uma manada de javalis famintos que correram até lá e devorou a carne do rapaz enquanto ele gritava que não conseguia ativar seu Byakugan. Ele morreu alguns minutos depois dos javalis devorarem seus rins.

"Uau! E então Lee, você ainda tem dúvidas de que morte acidental é a melhor forma?"

"Nenhuma."

"Hum... você avisa a família?"

"Beleza."

"Tá."

"Quer um sorvete?"

"Demorou!"

---------

**N/A²**: UHAAUHAHUAUHAHUAUHHUAAHUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUUHAUHAUHA

Isso não é relevante, eu não matei o Neji e vocês terão um capítulo 10, prometo! Mas eu precisava mesmo escrever esse pós-crédito para aliviar meu ódio contido e o Neji pareceu sedutor pro papel de defunto. Juro que isso é mesmo irrelevante. MAS EU RI OK/ E quem não riu... bom, oi Pedro de Lara!

---------

**REVIEWS **

**FranHyuuga,** demorei um século pra voltar, não? Mas e daí? Estou aqui, voltei para ficar! \o/ Ah, Neji também terá seus momentos de bad-boy com a Hinata, me aguarde. Acho que Naruto não pegará Hinata... acho... tenho planos mirabolantes para ele. Beijos.

**Anne, pai s2,** então! Shino e Kiba nem se dignaram a aparecer nesse capítulo, mas preciso dar espaço para esse povo todo ou ficarei doida de pessoas me xingando por incompetência –q. Hinata mongol é horrível! Aquela gagueira dela me irrita profundamente! Vontade de fazê-la engolir a própria língua comofas/. Gosto da Tenten, cara... as pessoas terão de gostar dela também! Ò.Ó Bom, mas isso é coisa para capítulos vindouros. XD E se o diabo me chamar de mãe, você será o avô dele. Pense nisso.

**Dan, **sim, o Neji ficará com o Lee. A Tenten vai engravidar do Neji e a Hinata- também grávida-, ao descobrir, a atira de um penhasco de onde ela cairá ao som da música "Imortal" de Sandy & Jr., e fica louca depois ao descobrir que Tenten era sua irmã. Vai parar num sanatório, será molestada sexualmente pelo Orochimaru e se apaixonará pelo Juugo com quem passeará pelos jardins de lá. Quando seu filho nascer, uma enfermeira suspeita levará o filho dela e o colocará na roda dos enjeitados. Ela fugirá com a ajuda de Juugo, reencontrará Neji e descobrirá que Lee fugiu com uma grande quantia de diamantes para as ilhas Fiji, para onde juntos seguirão em busca do gatuno. Lá Neji perdoará Lee, Hinata encontrará seu filho sendo criado por uma índia e sendo amamentado por um camelo, roubará a criança e voltará com Juugo para Konoha. Lá eles se casarão e serão felizes para sempre. –qtau/ amo s2

E o momento Dan/PP não será o único dessa fic, fica a dica. 8D

**Maria Lua,** a Ino é maravilhosa! Ela ainda participará muito da vida da Hinata, pode ter certeza. Shino e Kiba também, claro. São os melhores amigos dela. XD

**Stra. Nati, **ainda viva? Espero que sim! Obrigada pelo elogio! E aguardo sua volta para ler mais essa coisa que eu pari. –q Beijão.

**BelaRaven,** valeu! Hinata wins! \o/ Ela e Neji ainda terão seus arranca-rabos, pode ter certeza!

**Saory2000, **Sasuke e Sakura não me passam pela traquéia. Espero que ambos morram soterrados pelos bolos de lama da Testuda. Obrigada, fico feliz em saber que você gosta da fic! Volte sempre –q, beijos s2

**Hajime Kirane-chan, **já mexi meus pausinhos. Gaara e Sakura não, não gosto dela. De jeito nenhum. Matsuri que queime no deserto até secar. Mas já defini o destino do Naruto e do Gaara. Não, eles não ficar juntos. Se bem que... Who knows? 8D Beijos!

**Nacilme**, pois é... demorei duas vidas humanas pra postar o capítulo nove né? Mas isso é normal na existência de uma pobre criatura sem tempo para viver como eu. Mas cá estou eu! Obrigada pelos elogios, mesmo! Neji é um pobre apaixonado, fazer o quê? XD Beijos.

**Aymee-chan,** eu também me aproximo da morte ao escrever um yaoi, sério! Hemorragia nasal incontida e desregrada! Que bom que você gosta dessa fic! Ah, e SasuNaru never! Neji e Lee não vai dar né... Neji tem que ser macho nessa fic "/ sahueiosahuehosiaue; -qtau Beijoo

**LuhHyuuga**, eletrizante vai ser daqui pra frente. Hora de passar o tempo, casar logo, incendiar os lençóis... jesãs! Ahsiuehsauheoiasue

**RayY-chan, **o destino do Naruto promete surpresas, imagino eu. But... Who cares? Vamos a passos lentos que tenho certeza que a tua mãe ele não vai pegar... but... Who knows? Uhahuahua; Neji e Lee tinham que se pegar, cara... Mas tudo bem, isso passa. Eu acho.

**Mirela**, obrigada! Também acho que Neji e Hinata têm futuro juntos! E tomara que tenham! Esperar pra ver né? Demorei muito pra trazer esse capítulo, mas ele está aqui! Essa fic sobreviverá por tempos e tempos! Meus filhos lerão essa fic! –q vou ali.

**Takiko-san, **meus pós-créditos são horrendos. Hoje eu matei o Neji e ainda estou chocada. Uauahuahua, mas deixa, um dia eu sei que melhoro. Hohoho.

**Mirela, de novo? –q Acho eu que enviei um texto do tamanho da bíblia pra você por e-mail respondendo seus dois últimos reviews né? Espero não ter te assustado, falei horrores. XDD Beijo.**


End file.
